Frodo and Sam
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: This is my version of Lord of the Rings. In which Sam is not Samwise but, Samantha. Frodo/Sam Non-slash. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1 Gardening

Frodo and Sam

By: Whispers of a Nameless fear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. 

A/N: I am going through the story and adding in quotes, scenes from the movie, and Betaing each chapter better then done before, please enjoy.

In the chapter list, a ** indicated added parts into that chapter. A * indicates a full new chapter. 

Don't frown; you never know who is falling in love with your smile.

-Unknown

Introduction. Frodo and Sam

Samantha Gamgee's family had been gardening for Bilbo Baggins for quite a while now. Sam herself had been doing it for less then a year. She had immediately loved Frodo Baggins when she first set eyes on him. She didn't know whether it was a brotherly love or something more. Nonetheless, she went over to his home each day to Garden. He would often invite her in for tea or something when she had finished, but she almost always declined. Most of it wasn't that she was shy around him, but she knew somehow she didn't deserve him. He was an educated Hobbit and she was, well, his gardener. So she resigned herself to just being friends. 

Frodo was turning 33 in two weeks while she was still in her tweens. 

Chapter 1~ Gardening

Samantha awoke to The Gaffer calling her, from the kitchen. Her brother's and sisters had mostly moved out or were too little to work so Sam did most of it. 

"Come on Sam! Mr. Bilbo's weeds don't take themselves out!" Sam quickly got dressed and went out into the kitchen.

"Hello, father!" Sam said cheerily. "I'll be off now!" 

"Wait, wait! You forgot to give the old gaffer a kiss." Sam turned and smiled she ran up and kissed her father on the cheek, then was out the door. She ran down the lane but slowed as she came up on Bag-end. Bilbo was out side nailing a sign to the door. 

It read:

No admittance

Except for party business.

She smiled as she read it. Bilbo jumped and whirled around when her head her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. 

" Oh Sam-lass, I though you were Lobelia, scared the wits out of me you did!" He said as he patted her on the back. "Come along now! There is much work to be done." He led her around back. Frodo was bent over weeding already; he offered to get things straightened up for the party. 

"Frodo you explain what you have to do to her, won't you? There's a good lad." Bilbo turned and went into Bag-End. Sam turned and knelt down; she began to weed as well as she always did. 

"Alright then Sam. We have to do this bed and that one over there then we are finished!" Sam looked at him in surprise. 

"Frodo, how much have you done already?"

I have weeded this bed and the ones around front." Frodo said with a smile, then he looked up at her with those blazing blue eyes she loved. 

"Oh, Frodo I am terribly sorry I should have done most of the work not you! Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" she apologized. Frodo grinned. 

" Not a problem really, err…there is something you could do for me though." Sam looked at him, "I was hoping you would help me set up my uncle's party. We could always use some help." Sam finished picking the last weed. 

" Of course I can Mr. Frodo. I would be honored to help with the Celebration." Frodo suddenly stood up. 

" Why thank you Sam lass." He bowed lightly and went to work on the next bed. Sam crawled over and helped. After a few minutes she found a weed that's roots went down deep. She pulled at the weed but it didn't budge. Frodo watched for a few moments before smiling 

" Aren't you ever going to ask for help?" Sam pulled stubbornly at the weed. Frodo eventually got up and went around her back. He knelt down beside her and took the weed, wrapping his arms around her. " On the count of three we pull. Ready? One, two, three!" they each pulled with all their might. All at once the weed came free and they toppled over backwards. Sam fell directly on top of Frodo, with her face centimeters from his. Sam blushed deeply, Frodo tried to keep his blushing down, but it didn't entirely work. Sam slowly got up and looked away, Frodo got up back into his kneeling position. He looked at her for a moment before finally asking,

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?" Frodo watched her for a reaction. She began to shake. He thought that she was crying, so he went to her side, "Sam what's wrong?" she shook her head and turned. Her face was red but instead of tears there was a huge smile on her face. "What's so funny?" She held up a hand with a gigantic weed in it.

"The nasty little bugger got us more then we got it." Frodo just looked at her then began to laugh. The laughed a long while before Frodo got up and offered Sam a hand. 

"Come on inside and have some tea with me, Sam." He said it so sweetly she had trouble refusing. Luckily (and not luckily) Marigold, Sam's sister, came bounding up. 

"Sam! Father says that he wants you home as soon as you can! He says that he hurt his-self and can't make supper, cause Mamma's gone away to see Grandma Goodchild. She is feeling sick. " Marigold had the strange tendency to explain everything very deeply. Sam sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, I can't The Gaffer needs me." Frodo looked a bit regretful, 

"Oh, it's okay. Maybe some other time," he smiled almost ruefully.

" Yes, yes certainly. I really must go, I hope he isn't to badly hurt." Sam didn't really want to leave after Frodo seemed to really want her to stay, but then reminded her self, 'He is an educated Hobbit and doesn't need the likes of you Samantha Gamgee. He's just trying to be a Gentlehobbit, he deserves better.' 

" Tell the gaffer I hope he does better." Sam waved, took her sisters hand and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucky

Who, being loved, is poor? 

-Oscar Wilde

Chapter 2~ Lucky

Frodo knelt in the same spot watching her leave. He got up and went inside Bag-end. Bilbo greeted him as he strode in.

" Hello Frodo my lad? How'd you do?" Frodo smiled at his uncle. 

" All the weeds are pulled, and…" Bilbo cut him off. 

" No, no, no my lad. With Samantha! How was she?" Frodo rolled his eyes, and looked at his uncle. 

" What are you talking about, Uncle?" Bilbo slapped him on the back,

"My good boy you know what I am talking about! I saw you in the garden! Why didn't you invite her in for tea?" Bilbo said laughing. 

" Uncle Bilbo! Your crazy, you know Sam and I are friends." Frodo said shaking his head and smiling, he turned down the hall and went into his room, 

"Of course, you are my lad! Of course!" Bilbo shouted at him as he went. Frodo took off his dirty shirt and prepared to replace it with a new one. When he turned though Bilbo was in the doorway smiling, 

" She couldn't come for tea, could she?" 

" You never give up do you?" Frodo said exasperatedly. Bilbo continued to stare and grin at Frodo. Finally Frodo caved in, " No, she couldn't come for some tea." Bilbo's grin broadened. 

"Oh my lad, enjoy what you have. Times come when you may have less. You have good friends, there are places in this world where there are less lucky people." Frodo looked at him, 

" I know. I am lucky." 

Sam walked along the road and came up on Bagshot row. Marigold seemed to dance around on the road. She leapt into some bushes and leapt put again singing all the way. Sam just went up and opened the door. In the living room she saw her father sitting by the fire. 

"Father? What happened? Marigold said you were hurt." Sam asked slightly worried. 

"I'm fine, I cut my hand rather badly on the fence though will be fine tomorrow, I'm sure. The salt or cooking burned and it is hard to flex, so I decided to stop and let you do it!" The Gaffer said half jokingly 

" How kind!" Sam said, giving her father a playful shove. With a moment she was cooking for her sister and father. Halfred and Hamson had already left home. Halfred had left to their Uncle Andwise to begin rope making, and Hamson had followed a lover to North Farthing. She missed them, but they still got by. Sam's mother, Bell, had gone the previous week to go visit her dying mother Betha. So it was just her, her father and her sister. The Gaffer was a good father. He would often say phrases and such that always were good advice or comfort. Marigold was a good little sister also, and she wasn't _terribly_ annoying. 

Sam considered herself lucky in every aspect except one; Frodo. She knew she was lucky to know him, but she still longed to love him. With out knowing it she mentally battled with herself to say something everyday. Eventually Sam resigned her self to being, completely content with Frodo as a friend.

" Dinner's ready!" she called into the other rooms. Bagshot row wasn't really big so, she didn't need to call twice. The two of them walked into the room and sat down at the table. 

Sam set the food out onto the table she went back to the counter and she looked out the window, she saw Frodo and Bilbo sitting on their front lawn having a pipe. Sam loved the fact that they spent so much time together. She loved spending time with either of them, Frodo was a good friend, and Bilbo told her the best stories she had ever heard. She watched as Frodo went back into the house. 

Bilbo sat for a few moments but then seemed to jump, she saw Lobelia coming up. She hadn't yet seen Bilbo, but she was going up that path. Bilbo seemed to look for a place to hide, but then he reached in his pocket and vanished. Sam blinked. She searched around for where he could have gone, but he just wasn't there. She watched it for a few moments before,

" Sam you still with us?" The Gaffer made her jump. She whirled around and brought the cooked mushrooms to the table with a laugh. 

"Yes, I am here," 

" Good! Cause I'm starving!" The three of them laughed until their sides hurt. And then together they ate their dinner. 


	3. Chapter 3 Bilbo's Party

When it's cold and dark at night,

And we're alone together,

I long to take you in my arms,

And cuddle you forever...

-Purple Ronnie

Chapter 3~ Bilbo's party and after

Bilbo's party seemed to creep up on everyone. They worked hard each day to make it spectacular. Everything was perfect on the day of the party. Aside from her job and cooking Sam spent most of her time there. The Gaffers hand was completely better, but it was better that he not cook still. Sam cooked still because cooking seemed to get her mind off things. 

The day came and went and as soon as anyone knew it the party was half over. Gandalf had come and was setting off fireworks, Bilbo was telling stories, and everyone was having a wonderful time. Sam sat as she watched everyone dance. Frodo spotted her and began to the most ridiculous dance she had ever seen. She was laughing so hard with the rest of the party. Frodo took a bow and went and sat down next to Sam. 

" Go on Sam, go out and dance!" Frodo told her. Sam blushed and shook her head vigorously. "Why not?" 

'You uhh… Set the stage, with your performance, I can't compete!" she raised the mock excuse. Frodo laughed, 

"Sure Sam. How about with me then? Will you dance with me?" Sam blushed deeper, 

"No, I am not one for dancing." She tried, " I can't, I'd look like a fool." Frodo some how looked offended. 

" A fool? You don't think I looked like a fool enough for everybody here?" he said as his expression changed into a smile. Suddenly a large boom erupted and a dragon began to fly at them. There was a sudden cry of terror among the hobbits as they fled for their lives. Frodo grabbed Sam by the arm and was about to run when it exploded into a magnificent firework. Everyone cheered. 

Frodo and Sam began to laugh as they watched Merry and Pippin being punished for what they did. Both were covered in soot and wearing white aprons. It was quite a sight for anyone who knew the troublemakers. 

Sam found herself listening to Bilbo tell one of his stories. It was about when he and his dwarf companions were trapped by three Trolls. She loved that story. When Bilbo finished he got up and made a move to make a speech. People began to call out for him to make a speech. Bilbo got up on a barrel and began to talk, 

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!" A large hobbit next to Sam added

"Proudfeet!" this got some low laughter. Frodo got up and placed himself where he could see Bilbo better.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" a large amount of hobbits cried out 'Happy birthday!' when he said this but he didn't respond to it. "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." More hobbits cheered. 

" I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." The hobbits didn't really know how to react to it. They tried to make out if it were an insult or a compliment. Sam and Frodo held up hands to stifle their laughter. Suddenly Frodo noticed his uncle's expression. Something was wrong. 

" I regret to announce, this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Frodo's heart froze. He saw Bilbo look straight at him, and he heard him whisper" Good-bye," Then he disappeared. Suddenly the entire crowd was in an uproar. Hobbits were looking around everywhere but they couldn't find him. Sam went directly to Frodo. 

" Where'd he go?" Sam shouted to Frodo over the noise of the other hobbits. Frodo seemed to be stunned, 

" I don't know." He shouted back. " I have a feeling he's going to be here later or back at Bag-end." Sam nodded. The party continued, not without hobbits coming up to Frodo and asking what was the big idea for scaring them out of their wits. Frodo denied anything to do with it. No one really believed it. Everyone began to finally leave, and Frodo was going back to Bag-end. Sam watched him go up the trail to the hill. She decided to help Frodo out a bit and calm the guests.

Frodo entered Bag-end to find Gandalf sitting by the fire. Frodo was heart-broken at finding his uncle had left. He decided not to show it though. For some reason Gandalf suddenly seemed worried and left. Frodo sat stunned by the fire as Gandalf half ran down the path. 

As Gandalf tried to reason with himself about what the ring could really be he hardly paid attention to where he was going. He was in such a hurry he ran right into Sam who had not been paying attention either. 

" Samantha! I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." 

" No problem Mister Gandalf, I wasn't either." Sam told him earnestly.

" Yes, yes of course…" Gandalf seemed very preoccupied. Sam noticed this and decided to say something about it. 

" Mister Gandalf? Is there something the matter?" she asked, not knowing what to expect, he hesitated.

" Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, has gone away for a long while. Probably never coming back."

" Oh," Sam didn't know what to make of this. 

" Could you do me a favor Sam-lass?" Sam nodded. " Keep an eye out for your Mister Frodo there. He seems upset by this; he could use a good friend like yourself. Even a small visit right now wouldn't do him any bad. I will return every so often to check on him, I will expect a report from you on his condition, alright?" Sam nodded.

" I will look out for him," 

" Thank you Samantha, It will mean a lot to him as well as me." Sam nodded understandingly, " Well I will not keep you any longer, go on now, I think he needs you." Sam turned and headed up the path. She wondered why Gandalf seemed so worried about him. All she could guess is that it was Bilbo's leaving. She hurried up the path up to Bag-end. As she walked up she saw in the window that he was just sitting staring into the fire. The door was still slightly ajar so she opened it and closed it behind her. Frodo barely looked up when she entered. 

" Hullo," he muttered hoarsely. 

" Hello," Sam answered trying to sound cheerful. It didn't work too well. " Are you alright?" she muttered giving in to how she felt. Frodo continued to stare into the fire. 

" He's gone," Frodo paused, " For good." 

" Frodo, don't say that. You'll see him one day," she told him, not sure if she herself believed it. Frodo sighed. 

" Thank you, Sam…" He said looking to her. " …for the bit of confidence." 

" It's all I can offer." She told him, looking into his blue eyes. A small smile came onto Frodo lips. 

" Yes, it's all I needed. Thank you, Sam. Come sit with me by the fire for a while?" He asked, more a question then a statement. Sam looked out to the door. She turned and then went and sat down next to him. It was a small chair so there wasn't much room left over. Frodo was a little surprised that Sam actually said yes and came. After watching her intently sit down he went back to staring into the fire. The window was still wide open. It blew a small wind in and Frodo shivered. Seeing this Sam got up, and walked to the other side of the room. Frodo didn't know what she was doing, nor did he really care, just as long as she stayed with him. She closed the window and brought a blanket back,

" It's a cold night Mr. Frodo." She said spreading the blanket out over him, then sitting back down next to him. 

" That it is, Sam." He took the side of the blanket and spread it over her body as well. " That it is." Awhile passed and the fire started to slow. Frodo felt Sam's head droop. Soon after he found her asleep on his shoulder. He smiled. Then as the flame of the fire turned to embers he leaned his head against her and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The day after

The one person you can truly love is often right in front of you.

-Unknown

Chapter 4~ The day after. 

" Someone had a Sleep over last night didn't we?" Sam and Frodo found Meriadoc Brandybuck standing in front of them with his arms crossed. Frodo sat up and yawned groggily,

" What time is it?" He asked Merry,

" Half past ten. The entire Shire is waiting just outside your door," Frodo's eyes grew wide and he got up and looked out. Merry had exaggerated, but not by much. As soon as the people saw he was awake, they barged right in. Merry Grabbed Frodo and Sam by the arms and dragged them into one of the back rooms of Bag-end and shut and locked the door.

" What are they all doing here?" Frodo said almost frightened by the massive amounts of hobbits that were in his house. 

" I let some of the things that your Uncle Bilbo left go out to them, word got out that you were giving out free gifts. So I guess they are all coming to get their share." Frodo sighed. 

" So, it's your fault Merry. Oh well, I guess I better go sort things out then. Sam you stay here. People might trample you or something of that matter." Frodo went out into the hallway leaving Merry and Sam alone in the room. 

" So, what were you doing here last night?" Merry asked Sam with a sly smile, 

" Mr. Merry!" Sam scolded him, knowing what he was implying. " We only sat by the fire for a bit!"

" No need to turn defensive I meant no offence," Merry told her laughing. " And don't call me Mr. Merry, it's not like I am your superior." Sam scoffed. 

It was about three hours before Frodo came back in looking tired. 

" I took care of everything, Merry please tell the rest to go away." Merry nodded and did so. Whenever someone new came to the door He would tell them 'Mr. Frodo is resting.' Or something like that. Eventually the people stopped coming, and Merry, Frodo and Sam could've some peace. They hadn't rested for twenty minutes before Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins came strolling in. 

" Nothing for us!" Otho asked menacingly. 

" Of course he left something for you." Frodo pulled out some silver spoons and handed then to the couple. He waited patiently for them to leave but they just stood there looking at him. Otho in left angrily; Lobelia wasn't so easy to be rid of. She continued to stare at Frodo; her eyes darted to Merry and then Sam. Frodo began to escort her off the property. Finally she spoke,

" Your no Baggins! You're… you're a Brandybuck!" Frodo promptly slammed the door behind her. He turned and let a sigh of relief. 

" Did you hear that Merry? That was an insult, if you like," 

" It was a compliment, and so, of course, not true," Sam stifled a giggle at Merry's smart remark. Frodo rolled his eyes and smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5 Rain

Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget.

-Unknown

Chapter 5~Rain 

(A year or so had passed since Bilbo's leaving.)

Sam sat outside Bag-end on the bench with one of Frodo's books. It was very interesting to her (about gardening). Frodo had shown it to her, she hadn't put it down. He said she could borrow any of his books whenever she pleased. Frodo and Sam were considerably closer now. She would come everyday to bake him supper and Garden. 

Frodo had settled in for a nap so she took her reading outside. The day had started out breezy and cool but the dark clouds and wind were being to frighten her. She was about to go inside and tell Frodo, when she heard her name being called. 

It was the gaffer on the front steps yelling her name. The good old Gaffer was loud enough for the entire shire to hear. Sam smiled weakly and set the book down and started to her house. 

Before she was halfway there, the sky darkened and opened up. The rain came down so hard it almost knocked her off her feet. The wind was so hard, the gaffer had to run out and bring her the rest of the way. 

" Come on Samantha! Almost there!" he urged her on as she was almost swept off her feet. Time went slowly, but before she knew it, The Gaffer slammed the door behind them and they were safe in Bagshot Row. 

It thundered terribly outside. Lightning struck without seize. Sam was soaking wet. The Gaffer wrapped a warm blanket around her and they sat down by the fire. Marigold was crying. Sam smiled and comforted her,

" It'll be fine Mari, we've seen worse storms then this!" The Gaffer took another blanket and wrapped it around Marigold and himself. Before long they were both snoring quietly. Sam looked out the window; it was pitch black outside and not even noon yet. She watched as her garden was tore up and blew away. 

'My poor Garden!' she thought to herself. 'Garden…Mr. Frodo!' she had completely forgotten to warn him or take his book inside. It seemed like the book meant a lot to him, being Bilbo's and all. 

She leapt up and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened it and went outside. The wind was fierce against her skin. It whipped dirt and leaves into her face with stinging force. It knocked her clear off her feet. Within a few moments she was soaking wet and cold. 

On her hands and knees she scrambled up the hill to Bag-end. When she reached the gate, she stumbled to her feet and pushed it open. She was blown to her feet again as she stumbled to the bench. She found the book and stuck it inside her cloak. She rose to her feet again and was about to turn when a large tree branch smacked her across the face and to her knees. As her mouth, nose, and the side of her eye began to throb, a warm trickle was felt coming from her nose and lip.

She sobbed in pain. As she would have given up and laid down to surrender to the storm, two strong arms wrapped around her arms and chest pulling upwards, and to Bag-end. She lost vision in her eye as the door swung open. The person lunged he and her into Bag-end as the storm blew the door shut with great force. Sam laid on her face as she saw her rescuer with her only working eye.

It was Frodo. 

" Sam! Are you all right? Speak to me!" Frodo shouted to her. He crawled over and flipped her on her back. " Sam!" Sam tried to smile weakly, it hurt very badly though. " Thank the Shire you are okay!" 

Sam tried to speak. Her swollen lip prevented no such activity, for the moment. Frodo hushed her and she felt his gaze over the left side of her face. It began to really hurt. Sam let a muffled sob from her throat. Frodo lifted her up and set her on the couch next to the fire. He was gone for a moment then returned with a cloth. 

" Shh, it will be okay. Your lucky this is all you got. That branch could've knocked you dead!" Sam felt like the side of her face was fat. Sam touched her face gingerly. It stung like mad. Frodo pressed the warm cloth against her face; her lip was soothed almost instantly.

" What on Middle-earth were you doing out there?!" Frodo exclaimed. Sam reached into her cloak and pulled out a soaking wet book. As she lifted it some of the pages fell out. Tears filled her eyes, 'great I didn't even succeed in saving the book!' 

Frodo took one look at her then at the book and burst out laughing. Sam felt slightly offended. She went through a lot to save that book. Then she repeated it to herself. It was so silly, her life for a book. 

Frodo watched her look of offence turn into a lopsided grin. ' A book, all of that for a book. I can't believe it. Maybe a bit dense but she has a good heart.' 

" I'll make some tea, then." He knew not to wait for a response. He just got up and went into the kitchen to where he had been making tea from when he woke from his nap. 'The book,' it still make him chuckle inwardly. He finished making the tea and brought it out to the living room. She was sound asleep.

Frodo shook his head and smiled. He walked over to her and unbuttoned her brooch. Then carefully he untangled her from her cloak. Luckily she was mostly dry under the cloak. She shivered nonetheless. He took a blanket from the fire and tucked it around her. 

Then he sat down with his tea and also fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The Calm after the Storm

I used to worry my life away 

Counting every dime 

Shutting out the ones I loved 

Never finding the time 

And then one day I was overcome 

By loneliness and despair 

And deep inside I thought I heard 

"Lean on me, I'm here" 

He's a warm breeze 

Breathing life into me 

He's the sunlight 

Shining down on me 

I pulled the burden from off my back 

And tossed it into the wind 

And stretched my arms toward the sky 

And let my life begin

-Avril Lavinge

Chapter 6 the calm after the Storm

Frodo looked up and he saw Sam had gone. Fearing she went back out he jumped up and looked around. She was sitting on the windowsill watching the rain against the window. He walked over to her and set his hand on her shoulder. 

" How are you doing?" She turned her head towards him. She had a fat lip and a black and blue next to her eye other then that she seemed to be fine. 

" It still hurts," she told him. He smiled, 

" Nothing permanent. I think you will just be sore for a bit, that's all." 

" I can talk now too." 

" Really? I couldn't tell," He teased her. She shoved him on the shoulder. They were silent for a bit watching the storm's fury. 

" The gaffer is going to be either angry that I left, or too happy that I am alive." Sam said looking still to the window. " I hope he knows enough not to come after me." 

" He's smart. He will probably know that I would have saved you, so he shouldn't worry." Frodo told her. Sam sat silently for a few moments battling in her head to say something. 

"Frodo,"

"Hmm?" he answered not talking his eyes from the window. 

"I, thank you for helping me," she managed. Frodo smiled and turned, his eyes met hers. "And for saving my life," she added hastily.

"You saved my book," he chuckled. Sam blushed. 

"I won't be able to live that down will I?" she sighed. 

"Oh, I should certainly think so," Frodo answered slyly. 

After this they were silent for a long while. Frodo watched Sam keep her eyes on the window. 

" Frodo, Look!" Sam shouted happily. Frodo got up and looked out the window. The sun was shinning through the clouds and the rain was beginning to slow down. 

It was not a half an hour later, when it had stopped raining fully and she was able to go home. With a glance at the book, Sam smiled and prepared to leave. Frodo followed where she looked and chuckled. 

" I'll see you Sam," He told her, " Are you sure you don't need help getting home, your eye looks pretty bad." 

" I still have another," she said to him. With one last wave she went out the yard and down the lane to Bagshot row.


	7. Chapter 7 Shadow of the Past

Through the eyes of love, 

Everything takes on new meaning.

-Unknown

Chapter 7 Shadows of the Past**

"Hey ho to the bottle I go,

To heal my heart and drown my woe.

Rain may fall and wind may blow

But there still be many miles to go

Sweet is the sound of pouring rain

Or babbling stream from hill to plain

Better then Rain or rippling brook…"

" Is a Mug of beer inside this Took!" 

Merry and Pippin had had clearly too much ale and, much to everyone's amusement, were singing up a storm in the Green Dragon. Sam sat with her father and two other hobbit men that were talking about the usual rumors and empty gossip as usual. Her eyes wandered to the comical site dancing up on the table. 

"Got eyes for Master Peregrin or Master Meriadoc, Ms. Samantha?" Old Noaks asked catching her smiling look. Sam giggled.

" I should think not. They are far too mischeiveious and troublesome for this hobbit," Sam smiled politely. Her eyes wandered further until he saw Frodo buying some more ale. 

"Oh? And what about that Mr. Frodo there? He hasn't gotten himself into much trouble since long before he moved here from Brandyhall." 

"He seems to be looking to that young Miss Rosie there," Sam answered him. Though Frodo was only talking to the hobbitlass behind the counter, Sam couldn't help but being a little jealous of the hobbitmaid's charm and daintiness. 

" …There's strange folk abroad- War's a brewing," The gaffer saied. Old Noaks listened between gulps of some ale. The other hobbit, Daddy Twofoot, rolled his eyes. 

" Aye, your sounding like that Bilbo Baggins, cracked he was."

" Oh! And young Mr. Frodo here, he's cracking!" the Gaffer laughed as Frodo came back with the drinks and passed them out to the men. 

"And proud of it!" Frodo stated warmly. "Cheers Gaffer, Samantha," he slid down the drinks with a kind nod to her. Sam smiled politely back. The hobbits talked for a few moments. 

"Well, my good sirs, I really must be heading back home," Sam told them warmly, rising from her chair. Most of the hobbits were getting a bit drunk for any more intelligent conversation. 

"I'll walk you home, Sam," Frodo stood a moment after. 

"Now don't you two stay out too late," a very drunk Daddy Twofoot told them. 

"Oh Mr. Frodo, if morning comes and my daughter isn't home, I'll be coming for you!" The Gaffer jested warmly. Frodo chuckled and Sam bent down and kissed her father on the cheek. Little did she know it would be the last time in a long time that she did that. 

Sam and Frodo walked out, Rosie Cotton stood by the door. 

" Good night Frodo, Sam," She said very warmly. Sam smiled politely and nodded a good night, as did Frodo. 

Frodo never walked Sam all the way home, cause that would always lead to suspicion that they were a 'couple'. And Hobbit's never really did that, unless they were. 

"Good night, Sam" Frodo murmured groggily. 

"Good night," Sam replied, a little clearer, but no less tired. 

Sam doubled back to Bag-end Sam hearing some threatening raised voices. It was hard to hear what they were saying but Frodo sounded worried. She heard them talking about an evil ring that would have to be taken away because a dark lord would get it and destroy everything. Sam gasped when she heard that Frodo would be going away and undertaking the ring. 

" Get down!" Suddenly everything was quiet. Sam put her head up a little farther to try and see, but a wooden stick went and hit her in the head. She yelped as Gandalf pulled her into the house by the scruff of the neck. 

Gandalf threw her onto the table. 

" Confound it all, Samantha Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping!" Gandalf yelled. Sam would have answered properly and remembered what eavesdropping was if she wasn't terrified. 

" I wasn't dropping eaves, Mr. Gandalf sir, honest!" Sam felt humiliated in front of Frodo. " I was…er…Cutting the grass?"

" A little late for trimming don't you think!" 

" I heard loud voices and I thought…Well…I thought Frodo was in trouble." Gandalf's face immediately softened. " What did you hear?" he asked, no less stern. 

" Oh…nothing…nothing." Sam realized it would be foolish to lie straight to him, " Important, just something about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world… Please don't punish me…don't turn me into anything unnatural." 

" No?" Gandalf was pleased with her honesty and her loyalty to her promise to Gandalf (To look after Frodo). " I've thought of a better use for you," 

It was about 10 minutes later when they left Frodo's house. Gandalf had told her that she would go with Frodo (Sam had no objections). Frodo ran back into to leave a lengthy note for the Sackville-Baggins'. Gandalf looked at Sam,

" Don't you ever leave him Samantha Gamgee," Gandalf told her, " Promise me that."

" I promise. I won't mean to," Sam told him earnestly. " I'll never mean to." 

Frodo came out a few moments later and they walked with Sam to Bag-shot row. Sam ran inside to pack some things up. Frodo turned to Gandalf and told him quietly,

" Is it wise Gandalf, to bring Sam through this? I care for her as my best friend, I don't want anything to happen to her, or her feel obligated to help me." 

" Yes, Frodo. I have thought about all that. It is best that you have someone that you could trust closer then a brother…sister." He corrected himself. 

" If she gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself." 

" Then you are avoiding that situation. She cares about you, a hobbit's heart is more sensitive then it's senses. She would grow deathly afraid for your life if you left her, knowing that you could die and never return. She might even attempt to follow you, that would be even more fatal!" Gandalf reasoned. Frodo gave in with a nod as Sam came out of the house. 

Together they walked to the cover of the forest. 

"Be careful both of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts" Sam felt slightly nervous, but never afraid when she was with Frodo. Gandalf turned and asked Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo placed a hand over his pocket. Sam guessed that was where the ring was. " Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master…It wants to be found." Frodo looked scared. With that Gandalf rode off into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8 Shortcut to Mushrooms

Impulses are what love is based on,

-Personal

Chapter 8 Shortcut to Mushrooms

Frodo and Sam began their journey. It was almost a full day until they spoke. 

" It's about time we sleep." Frodo said when they got to a shelter of a hollowed out tree. Sam hadn't quite thought about that, but she nodded and settled down. She and Frodo built a fire and ate some food from their packs. 

" Why did you agree to come Sam?" Frodo asked her. Sam just shrugged; she didn't really think it would make Frodo feel too good to say Gandalf made me. " I want less then anything for you to get hurt, so if you are frightened in the least please, I beg of you to return home, where it's safe." 

" I can't do that Frodo," Sam answered. " Even if I was scared enough to go home…" Sam smiled " I'm not quite sure of the way." Frodo laughed. They sat in silence for a while. 

" Will you miss your family?" Frodo asked her again. 

" Most likely. It would torture me to not know if you were alright though." Frodo nodded. " I'm sure no more then you would daily," Sam added quietly. Frodo felt the words tug at his heart; it was true. He was touched that she noticed his daily pain. He looked away but nodded. 

A few days passed like that, not much conversation. Though they did not speak much somehow the friendship grew. It was about three days later when they reached the border of farmer Maggots land. Frodo walked on without any notice but Sam stopped and looked around, knowing how far she had really gone. Frodo turned and looked at her,

" Sam?" 

" This is it…" Sam replied. She looked a little distant and worried. 

" This is what?" Frodo hated himself for not understanding. 

" If I go one more step, it will be the farthest away from home that I have ever been," She replied. Frodo suddenly thought of swooping her up in his arms and kissing her, but he quickly shook his head and banished it from his mind. He walked up next to her and placed a hand on her back, 

" Come on Sam," he said to her. Strangely it reminded him of Bilbo, " Remember what Bilbo used to say, 'It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet there's no telling where you will be swept off to.'"

Sam and Frodo stopped for some dinner and rest. Sam cooked casually as Frodo found a comfortable spot in a tree for a pipe. Sam prodded the fire with a stick before she heard something, then Frodo

" Sam!" he paused, listening to the most beautiful music he had ever heard. "Wood elves!" he told her. He jumped out of the tree and took her hand. Before she had much time to react he lead her off. 

They crept up a small hill and hid behind a log and a bush. Sam looked at them, they were beautiful. Their song seemed to flow through her ears like water. 

" They're going to the harbor, beyond the white towers; The Grey Havens." He told her, Sam looked down and noted that Frodo hadn't let go of her hand. 

" They're leaving Middle-earth." She said, the awe showing in her voice. 

"Never to return," Frodo agreed. Sam felt a twinge of grief for them, and for some other unidentifiable reason. 

" I don't know why, but it makes me sad…" Sam told him. 

~*~

" Everywhere I lie there's a great dirty root sticking into my back!" Sam grumbled when they went back and laid down. She tossed a few times. 

" Just shut your eyes, and imagine that you are back in your bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo said. Though he had his back to her, she could almost hear the smile as he talked to her. He never really spoke to her like that before. 

Sam rolled over several times trying to do as Frodo said. 

" It's not working Mr. Frodo. I'll never be able to sleep out here." Frodo smiled. He enjoyed her talking even though she was complaining. 

" Me neither, Sam." 

Frodo took the lead again as they walked through Farmer Maggots land. After they slept in the shelter of it, they started the next day the same. At one point they strayed off the path in hope of getting off the property. Sam wrestled through it all, and in the end found herself on another path. She looked up and down it; Frodo wasn't there. Suddenly she was afraid for his safety. 

" Frodo? Mr. Frodo!" She began a slightly panicked run. Frodo walked around the bend,

" Sam?" He looked at her slightly worried.

" I thought I had lost you," she admitted. 

" What are you talking about?" Frodo asked her genuinely concerned about her concern. 

" It was just something that Gandalf said…" 

" What did he say?" Frodo hoped that Gandalf didn't scare her too awfully

" Don't you lose him, Samantha Gamgee…and I don't mean to. I don't mean to," 

" Samantha, we are still in Farmer Maggot's land…still in the shire. What could possibly…" He was cut short by a figure knocking Sam clear off her feet. Then he felt something hit him and he fell down too. He looked up at the face of Peregrin Took. 

" Frodo? Merry! Look it's Frodo!" Pippin said happily. Meriadoc Brandybuck looked up, then looked down at Sam. 

" Sam? Why, hello Sam!" He said, still sitting on her waist. Frodo half knocked Pippin off him, stood up and brushed himself off. 

" Get off!" Sam told Merry in a strangled voice. Frodo looked up at him. A flash of jealousy passed in his mind but he shook it off then pushed Merry off of Sam, then helped her up. 

" Hey you! Get off my land!" Merry and Pippin looked up in alarm. " When I catch you!" Farmer Maggots sickle could be seen above the crops. Merry scooped up the vegetables that they dropped and looked between Sam and Frodo. 

" Sacrifice the girl," Pippin hissed to Merry and ran off in the opposite direction. Merry pushed the things into Sam's hands and shoved Frodo through the corn. Sam realized what just happened, and she dropped the veggies and followed. 

Everything else happened in a flash to her. Before she knew it, She was lying on the ground, with Merry atop her knees to waist, Frodo atop her back, and her legs on top of Pippin. 

" Oh, that was close!" Sam looked down to see Pippin referring to a large pile of dung inches away from his face. Frodo got off her quickly, Merry sat up and moaned,

"I think I've broken something…" He pulled a carrot out from under him, " Oh." 

" Thank you Mr. Brandybuck and Mr. Took. It was fun while it lasted." Sam, annoyed that they left her like that because she was a girl, said sarcastically, turned, and walked off the road. 

" Mushrooms!" Pippin said excitedly. Merry and Pippin rushed and began to stuff their bag. Frodo felt sorry for Sam. 

"I think we should get off the road" Frodo felt danger." Get off the Road, quick!" They all rushed off the road. Sam was silent and curious to what the urgency was, Merry and Pippin sat and shared their Mushrooms. Then they heard the Hoof beats against the road. They all froze. Frodo looked out a hole in the roots and they all heard something heavily armored get off the horse. It sounded like something was sniffing for them. Sam shut her eyes and clenched her teeth in disgust as a huge spider crawled across her shoulder and onto Merry's. A few moments later Sam saw Frodo, he looked strange, almost dazed. She touched him on the shoulder and he snapped out of it. Merry threw the bag into the brush near them and the Black rider was gone. Pippin and Merry ran, Sam grabbed Frodo and they ran too. 

Merry fell down from exhaustion, Pippin soon after. Frodo unable to stop ran ahead of both of them, and all the peril that they were truly in, dawned on him. He opened his fist and saw the Ring there. Sam came from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

" What was that?" Frodo didn't answer. Shrill screeches were heard in the distance. Without a word the Hobbits began to run again. It was dark before they said another word. Finally Pippin grew frustrated and asked,

" What's going on?" Merry seemed to know the answer.

" That Black Rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?" Merry asked him. Frodo looked at him before Sam spotted the thing again,

" Get down!" they all dropped below the bushes. Once the rider was gone, Frodo answered,

" I have to leave the Shire…" Merry looked at him. " Sam and I must get to Bree." 

" Right," Merry thought for a moment, " Buckleberry Ferry, follow me." Frodo grabbed Sam and they began to run. Out of nowhere a Black rider came out at them. Sam screamed as Merry urged the Hobbits on,

"This way! Follow me!" Sam, Pippin, and Merry maneuvered around the Rider and ran for the Ferry. Sam, almost numb with fright, scraped her hands open as she tumbled over the fence. 

Merry and Pippin began to untie the ropes. Sam started to help when she turned and saw Frodo wasn't with them, 

" Frodo!" she screamed. He ran down the path and urged them on,

" Go!" Merry and Pippin saw and began to shout,

" Come on Frodo!"

" Hurry!" Merry cast off as Frodo reached the dock, the rider on his heals. Frodo saw Sam for one last second before closing his eye and jumping for his life. He felt someone catch him as he hit the ferry. Frodo opened his eyes and saw Sam holding him and looking back at the Rider. Then two left the path.

" How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo said to no one in particular. 

" Brandywine Bridge, 20 miles." Merry said as he rowed the Ferry forward. Sam leaned her head against Frodo in exhaustion. They lay there for a while gasping for breath. 


	9. Chapter 9 Bree

Love is the beauty of the soul

-St. Augustine

Chapter 9 Bree

Frodo lay awake watching the man Strider. He had taken them to another room then planned in Bree. Merry and Pippin snored behind him on the bed. Sam slept very quietly, she barely moved at all. Frodo was terribly guilty; he had put her through so much. 

" You fear for her Mr. Baggins?" Frodo looked up at him. It was the first time he spoke since they others went to sleep. Frodo didn't know why he trusted this man, but for the moment he did. 

" I do," Frodo answered.

" Do you love her?" Frodo didn't answer at first then his heart told him that he didn't know. Even though Frodo trusted Strider, he wouldn't share those type feelings. If Strider did turn on them, he would certainly hold Sam as ransom for the ring,

" No," He said abruptly after thinking it over. Strider smiled,

" Okay, but you wouldn't tell me if you did, would you now?" Strider seemed to have the power to read minds. Frodo decided to play dumb for the moment. 

" Why would that be?" Frodo asked innocently.

" Come now Frodo, I know you would know the reason. You are cleverer then that," Strider said with a harsh laugh.

" How would you know that?" Frodo asked. 

" Gandalf," he said simply. Frodo mouthed an 'oh'. 

" You do don't you?" Strider said seriously. Frodo cast him a look. 

" What about you? Strider, do you love anyone?" Frodo attempted to change the subject. This Strider was a clever one, he would be able to tell if Frodo was lying or not.

" I do," Strider said, he took a deep breath. " My heart belongs to an elf." Strider looked like he firmly did not want to talk about it anymore. Frodo didn't press him. 

A while later; Frodo felt a sudden shiver travel down his spine. The shrill screams echoed from the room across the way. Sam sat up straight, followed by Merry and Pippin. 

Sam awoke the next morning. She was thankful that she was first awake, Frodo had somehow rolled over and his head was above her shoulder and close to her face. When she first woke she saw him and jumped, but then she saw that it was him and how peaceful he looked. She pushed herself up a bit to see around the room. Merry and Pippin were lying with their mouths open, making small snores. Frodo made a small moan in his throat and extended his arm over her body. Sam bit her lip and was going to remove it, but decided she didn't want to. 

Sam looked up and saw Strider. A small smirk was on his face. Sam blushed, and pushed the arm off of her.

" Are you comfortable?" Strider asked, politely, Sam nodded.

" It's a bit cold…" As if on cue Frodo, still asleep, adjusted himself so that he was closer to her. Sam blushed deeply as Frodo's entire body was pressed up against hers.

" Not anymore, I take it?" Strider chuckled coarsely. He got up, " Sam, wake up the Hobbits, I will go fetch us some ponies." Strider left the room with the swish of a cloak. 

Sam was extremely grateful, Frodo, at least, didn't have to wake up to that kind of embarrassment. Hopefully Pippin and Merry wouldn't wake before he had enough time to pull away. Sam shook Frodo lightly,

" Frodo? Mr. Frodo?" Frodo's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Sam for a moment before blushing and drawing away. 

" Sorry, Sam," Frodo muttered. Pippin's loud yawn was heard from behind them. Frodo turned around to see Pippin sit up and stretch. When he did, he knocked Merry in the head pretty hard. 

" Ow!" Merry grimaced, shoving Pippin. Pippin shoved him back and off the bed. "Ack!" Merry shouted as he hit the floor. " That's it!" Merry snarled. He hopped up and pushed Pippin hard. He was pushed into Frodo and Frodo was pushed into Sam, sending them both off the bed and onto each other. Sam yelped as Frodo's elbow hit her hard in the stomach,

" Oh, Sorry Sam lass," Frodo apologized. 

" Shut-up, Frodo." Pippin said as he picked his pillow up and hit Frodo across the head with it. Merry, then taking his own Pillow, rammed it over onto Pippin's head. Pippin fell forward onto Sam and Frodo. Merry ended up jumping on him, Screaming 'Shire!' That got them into a fierce wrestling match, which unfortunately Sam and Frodo were under. 

" Will you guys stop it?!" Sam screamed. Merry and Pippin stopped abruptly. "We are supposed to be down there, helping Strider prepare for our journey." Merry and Pippin looked at her like she had three heads. Frodo shoved Pippin, who was sitting on his upper back and got up. He reached for his pack and pulled out a clean shirt. He went to the corner of the room and unbuttoned his old one, standing with his front to the wall. Sam glanced at his bare back, but quickly tore her gaze away. 

Once they were outside Strider approached them from the shadows. He set a hand on Merry and Frodo's shoulders, causing them to jump. 

" The ponies are gone. We must get one from a man named Bill Ferny." 

"Eh?" the hobbits whirled around to see a creepy old man standing behind them. "What do you want?" Bill Ferny croaked. The hobbit's, almost too surprised to answer, stuttered. Unexpectedly he grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled her over and held her wrist up high. 

"So Strider, taking a fancy to Halfling now too?" Pippin saw Strider's hand fall to the hilt of his sword. Sam looked terrified; Frodo stepped forward,

" If you would be so kind as to release my friend, Sir…" Frodo never really failed to be polite to the scum of the earth. 

" Oh, this be your fancy then," Bill looked Sam over. In the pit of her stomach she felt disgusted and terrified. " She is a pretty one isn't she?" 

" Let her go Ferny…" Strider was a bit less polite. " Or I'll…" 

" What? I saw last night when you took these hobbits into your care. What're you after, Ranger?" Ferny said rudely. Strider didn't reply. Sam couldn't help a whimper from escaping her throat; her arm hurt quite a bit. " Something wrong missy?" Ferny spat in her face as he talked. 

" Let her down, Mr. Ferny." Frodo said his blue eyes blazing. Sam looked like she was going to cry. A strange look passed over Ferny's eyes, for a moment he seemed afraid. 

" As you wish," Ferny said. He threw the hobbits arm down, and she stumbled rubbing her wrist. Sam retreated to behind Frodo. 

" Now, Mr. Ferny. We are in need of a pony…" 

Ferny had cooperated quite well after all was said and done, except for the ridiculous price that he wanted for a weak, underfed pony. Strider went to a market store and bought food. Apples were breakfast. Then he asked Merry and Pippin to help him carry provisions back from another store. (Frodo and Sam understood the reasoning behind this- he didn't want to leave Merry and Pippin alone.) So Sam and Frodo were left with the food and pony for a while. 

Ferny, who was sulking after his last pony gone, conveniently shoved Frodo to the floor as he was walking by. Sam, with cool fury sweeping her, swooped an apple up from the basket and threw it hard, with deadly accuracy. 

Ferny fell to his knee when the apple hit him square in the head. Strider, seeing this came rushing over. Ferny got up and spun around to look while rubbing the back of his head. Sam helped Frodo up as Ferny, not wanting any more trouble, stalked angrily off. 

" Waste of a good apple," Sam muttered under her breath. " You all right?" she asked Frodo as he dusted his pants off. Frodo nodded, he never really realized how good Sam was at throwing things. Merry and Pippin had not either. Merry came up behind her, eyes wide, and gaped.

" That was a good shot," he told her amazed. 

" Thank you, Merry. Not bad for a girl of course…" Sam told him. Merry was caught off guard; Frodo wisely turned and began to pack. 

" Oh…er…sorry bout before…" Merry stumbled out. Sam waved a hand and they set out again. 

Frodo looked over slowly. He was wet and aching from the days walk through the marshes. But he was pleasantly awoken to an elvish song. He translated it and found it was about a woman. It was a song of love. He looked up at Strider. 

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" He asked quietly.

" It's is the Lay of Luthien, who gave her love to a mortal, Beren, a mortal." He said sounding grieved. 

"What happened to her?" He asked.

" She died," Frodo understood the reason of the sadness. He glanced at Sam and in the pit of his heart, wondered if the circumstances were different, she would ever do the same for him? 

" Get some sleep, Frodo," Frodo reclined backwards and tried, but found it to be hard. 


	10. Chapter 10 Flight to the Ford

When the rain is blowing in your face

and the whole world is on your case

I would offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

and there is no one to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

-To Make You Feel My Love, a song by Garth Brooks written by Bob Dylan

Chapter 10 Flight to the Ford

" This was the great Watch tower of Amon Sûl. Tonight we will rest here." Strider told them. 

" Hill of the wind?" Frodo asked. Strider smiled and looked at him. 

" Yes, little one. Did your uncle teach you that?" Strider asked. Frodo, who was caught off his guard, nodded yes. 

As they drew nearer to the deserted watch tower, Sam saw Frodo seemed a little concerned, almost frightened. Once inside she placed a hand on his shoulder,

" Is everything all right, Mr. Frodo?" Frodo didn't really answer but he nodded. Sam really wasn't convinced. 

As Frodo laid down to rest, Merry and Pippin began to start a fire. 

~*~

Sam ran to Frodo, she heard his painful scream, but couldn't see him. When she realized he put on the ring, and it was now off. The black rider's gave her an awful bump on the head. Forgetting the pain, all she wanted to be next to him, hope he would be fine. 

" Frodo!" she screamed. 

Sam ran to Frodo and knelt next to him, tears in her eyes. He was just stabbed, near the heart. She placed her hand on his forehead; Frodo took the other and squeezed it hard,

" Oh, Sam…" She never had seen him in more pain. Sam watched the last burning Wraith flee from the tower.

" Strider!" She shouted for him. He ran up to them, the knife was still near his body. He picked it up; it melted away into dust. Before it had she distinctly saw the tip of it was broken off. 

" He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade, this is beyond my power to heal," those words struck Sam closer to the heart then the blade did to Frodo. " He needs elvish medicine." Strider lifted Frodo as if he were a rag doll; he tore their hands apart, and carried him away. 

~*~

Frodo seemed strange now; he began to mutter strange words. 

"Hurry!" Strider urged them on. Sam was panicked, and terrified for Frodo's life. 

" We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted to Strider. 

" Gandalf," Frodo muttered, almost pleadingly. 

" Hold on Frodo," Sam realized Strider was just as uncertain as they were. 

" Gandalf!" Frodo cried out. 

Not long after they reached the forest, a rest was needed. Strider laid him down and looked around for any sign of trouble. Frodo had become pale and shadowy. His eyes had clouded over, he screamed in pain. Sam touched her hand to his skin; it was freezing. 

" He's gone cold," Strider looked back at her. Merry and Pippin looked very anxious. 

" Is he going to die?" Pippin asked. Sam would have killed him under any other circumstance for saying something like that, for Strider would give a straight answer, one that might be too hard to bear. He did,

" He is passing into the shadow," Strider paused, " If we do not help him, he will soon become a wraith like them." An eerie screech was heard in the distance. Frodo seemed to gasp shrilly with fright. Strider looked at him for a moment before motioning to Sam, 

" Sam, do you know the plant, Athelas?" Sam thought for a moment, before shaking her head. 

" Athelas?" she asked him hoping for some hint. Her head hurt very badly from her encounter with the Ring-wraith. Strider seemed to think for a minute before answering its name more commonly, 

" Kingsfoil." The name clicked in Sam's head,

" Kingsfoil, that's a weed." 

" It might help to slow the poison," he told her. " Hurry!" Sam took a torch and was off into the woods. She searched desperately, hating herself for each second that she couldn't find one. It wasn't too long before she heard Merry calling her back. She ran back, Frodo had fallen silent. 

It was not long after that when Sam saw a woman riding up on a horse. Sam had to admit that she was beautiful. Frodo turned his head and looked at her with almost awe in his eyes. Sam couldn't help some jealousy to pulse through her. She moved so elegantly, and then she said beautiful words in, what Sam assumed was the elvish tongue. 

"Im Arwen. Telin le thaed, Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." Sam thought her words sounded like a song. 

" Who is she?" Merry, worried for his friend began asking questions. The woman seemed to ignore him; she spoke to Strider in the common tongue. Strider pulled back Frodo's shirt and administered the athelas. Frodo gasped loudly. 

" He's fading. He's not going to last, we must get him to my father." Sam noticed even now how beautifully she spoke, 

" She's an elf!" Sam whispered to Merry. The woman spoke to Strider again, 

" I've been looking for you for two days," Strider lifted Frodo and set him upon the horse. " There is five wraiths behind you, were the other four are, I do not know." 

" Where are you taking him?" Merry asked again. They began to speak hurriedly in elvish. Pippin asked to no one in particular,

" What are they saying?" the she-elf kept talking until,

" …I do not fear them," was understandable. Sam saw strider distinctly take her hand and tell her,

" Beyest lin." She mounted. " Ride hard, don't look back." 

" Noro lim Asfaloth! Noro lim!" she spoke to the horse. Sam saw her ride off with Frodo, she shrieked,

" What are you doing?" she screamed after the elf woman. She turned to Strider, "Those wraiths are still out there!" Strider didn't even look at her. Sam felt annoyed that they took him away from her. She knew it was probably for the best, but her promise to Gandalf kept ringing in her ears. 

As Sam stood there, the pain in her head increased. She placed a hand on her head and tried to steady her lightheadedness. 

" Sam?" she heard Pippin distantly say. Sam turned her back to Strider (to face Pippin) and tried to shake off the pain and faintness, but she stumbled. She felt Strider hand on her back before she collapsed into his arms. 

" Sam!" Merry yelled. Strider laid her down on the ground. 

" Meriadoc, Peregrin tell me, did she hit her head at all," Strider asked him calmly. 

" Yes, why? What's wrong with her?" Merry answered.

" She should be fine, it sometimes happens when one hits there head and under goes some amount of stress." Strider replied. Strider sat on his haunches for a few moments thinking. 

" What are we going to do?" Pippin asked him. " Will she wake up soon?" Strider felt somehow amazed that they knew so little. 

" We will stay here the night, wait until she wakes. The tomorrow, just to be safe, either Bill or I will carry her." 


	11. 11 The Ring Goes South

Chapter 12- The Ring goes South. 

Sam wandered around the halls of Rivendell. Frodo was speaking with Bilbo again and she really didn't want to disturb him. Merry and Pippin were off somewhere, Sam had no idea where.

If someone asked her what she was doing she would tell them 'nothing' but in truth she was looking for some elves to speak with. They all seemed to be gone. Sam eventually went to the very border of the city and listened to the trees. She couldn't hear them sing, nor see a single one. 

She thought she heard the rustle of the wind behind her but a warm hand touched her shoulder making her jump. She turned around to see the elf, who had sworn his bow to Frodo, Legolas, standing over her. 

" My young lady wanders alone? Where are your companions?" He asked with a heavenly melodic voice. Sam was almost swept away in it. 

" I am not sure where Frodo's cousins are, but Frodo is having some time alone with his uncle." Sam said, more certainty in her voice then she could have even thought be there. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. " Is something amusing, my lord?" 

" They underestimate you. You know at all times where Frodo is if you are not with him, which even that is seldom." He grew serious, " If there is something that you seek, my lady, I would advise you to do it closer to Imladris. It is not safe in the evening hours to be in the woods, even close to a place so safe. An enemy could easily come down that slope with out a sound, perhaps even an Orc." 

" How do you know where I am at all times?" Sam asked dwelling on his first thought. 

" I have been watching you and the others." Legolas replied, the small curve at the corners of his mouth showing again. Suddenly he perked up and looked to their left towards the mountain, after a second his face relaxed. " We should return," he told her and turned. She followed. 

In a flash a large wolf left out of the undergrowth at her. She shrieked as it knocked her down and gnashed its teeth close to her face. It made a move to bite her neck, she held her arm up and screamed as it scratched her face with its paws. 

It fell dead with an arrow protruding from its chest. 

Legolas came over quickly and helped her sit up. 

" Are you all right? Did it get you?" Sam took hold of his shoulder and tried to get herself up. 

" Yes, I am fine though." She wiped blood from the side of her face walked back to Rivendell, too stunned to say or do anything. She turned for a moment, "Thank you Legolas." 

~*~

Sam finished packing and went out to where the group was assembling. Frodo had taken the chance for one last good-bye to his Uncle. As she walked out she heard the Man Boromir, Aragorn, Elrond and Gandalf talking,

" Is it wise my lord to bring let the little ones come?" Boromir said.

" Why do you ask, they did after all volunteer?" Elrond answered him. 

" It is just that, they are unaware of how dangerous this can be. If it not be the younger two why not stop the girl? I don't think it right, to endanger someone who couldn't do much in our defense." 

" I wouldn't stop Samantha, if I knew what were best for Frodo." Aragorn told him. 

" I agree," Gandalf said. " In all truth, she isn't the best fighter, or the best with knowledge of you all, but she is fiercely loyal and common sense is coming upon her more then it used to." 

" Then it is settled, no changed will be made to the Fellowship, Samantha will continue with her master, " Elrond told them. Boromir seemed annoyed but didn't protest. 

~*~

The fellowship came to rest. It had been about 30 days since they left Rivendell. Frodo and Sam together were practicing self-defense with Boromir. He kept telling them how was the best way to block. It became dreadfully much for Sam to remember,

" I think I shall forget all this if we are ever in the heat of battle." 

" I should hope not young Hobbit, for your safety." Boromir told her. 

" Please don't call me young," Sam muttered between pars. 

" And why not?" Boromir told her. 

" For I am three months older then you." Sam told him with a smile. Boromir stopped and looked at her strangely. He shrugged his shoulders and swung his blade around to touch her side lightly.

" Watch your left side." Boromir told her. Frodo snickered. 

" Oh I suppose that's funny?" Sam turned slightly and side kicked him in the backside. 

" Our turn!" Pippin said. He jumped down as Sam and Frodo sat up on a rock and ate their lunch. It soon became clear that Merry and Pippin were better fighters then Frodo and Sam, or Sam for that reason. 

Pippin took one particular sharp blow to his hand. Sam and Frodo couldn't help laughing as Pippin kicked Boromir in the shins. Then the two of them attacked at the same time, screaming battle cries. 

" He's got my arm, he's got my arm!" Merry yelped. Sam turned to look at Frodo, a shade of a strange color drifted through the clouds in the distance,

" What is that?" she asked. 

" Nothing! It is but a whiff of clouds." Gimli answered. Boromir finally managed to get them up. He looked up at them with alarm.

" It's moving fast...against the wind." Legolas used his sharp senses to identify them, he shouted in reply,

" Crebain from Dunland!" 

" Hide!" Aragorn shouted. Frodo grabbed Sam by the shoulders and ducked under a small crevice under a rock, no one was nearby. 

Sam could feel Frodo's breath against her neck as he held her tight, waiting for the birds to fly over. Sam shut her eyes as she felt Frodo draw her closer to hide from the birds. 

She swallowed hard as she felt Frodo's nose and lips in her hair and neck. All at once Sam wanted either to hit Frodo, to push him away or for Frodo to kiss her, tell her that he loved her, embrace her, ravish her, something… anything.

His touch was more to bear without allowing herself to love him, or was it tell him she loved him. 

The bird were gone Frodo let go of her arms, she pulled herself out and turned. Frodo was looking at her with eyes of blue. Usually Sam could read his thoughts instantly by looking into his eyes, but she had never seen them like this, they were almost like a sapphire flame or was it the endless blue sea long after a storm has passed, yet his usual innocence and fear of the ring that had been there for a long while. It was so strange Sam turned away quickly. 

Sam tried to avoid Frodo for a while after that, she was so scared of her feelings for him. Everyday she told herself what she did before that fateful night when he was cursed with the possession of the Ring, 'He is an educated Hobbit and doesn't need the likes of you Samantha Gamgee. He's just trying to be a Gentlehobbit, he deserves better.'

It was almost funny now, the things that they went through and thought were big things. Getting caught in the storm, even gardening together. Now everything was so different, so complicated. 


	12. 12 The Long Dark of Moria

Chapter 13- The Long dark of Moria

" Ithildin," Gandalf was muttering his wise words to himself again. Frodo looked up at the doorway that revealed itself on the stone. He glanced back at Sam as Gandalf gave a satisfied nod. She was setting Bill loose. They hadn't talked too much since they chose to take the path of Carahdras. No one really had much time to talk, or anything to talk about for that matter. Frodo hoped he hadn't gotten Sam angry or scared of him when he did what he did on that hilltop. 

Frodo didn't say anything. He wanted to wait until he could have a quiet, private word with Sam before anything happened that could separate them forever. Frodo was thinking so deeply he only heard the end of Gandalf's words,

" '…Moria. Speak Friend and Enter.'" 

" What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked dumbly. Gandalf spoke some more. Frodo barely heard any of it. He thoughts drifted to the Ring he bore on his neck. It was strange how just the thought of it could occupy his mind. He snapped himself out of it, remembering that it was dangerous to think about it for long. 

Sam came up behind him and placed a hand on his back. He turned to her; she smiled for the first time in days. Frodo couldn't help returning a weak smile back. He suddenly became aware of Gandalf getting fed up and sitting down. 

All of a sudden, it came to him, 'Speak 'friend', and enter.' Not 'Speak friend and enter. 

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked,

" Mellon." Frodo took a few steps back as the doors opened up. Everyone went into the cave.

Sam heard barely anything of what Gimli was saying but as she walked up to Frodo she heard Boromir 

" This is no mine, it's a tomb." Sam jumped back as her foot strayed across a skeleton. Merry walked up next to Sam and Pippin to the other side of Frodo. Sam felt something wet trail across her ankle. 

" …Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir cried. Frodo fell; something was dragging him by the foot into the water. 

" Strider!" she screamed. Merry and Pippin tried to pull him back. Filled with fear for Frodo, Sam drew her short dagger like sword. " Get off him!" she screamed at the thing, though she knew it wouldn't hear or understand her. With a few clean swipes the arm of the beast was off. 

Before Frodo could even stand a huge tentacle swung out of the water and smacked Sam hard across her stomach. She fell backwards as it lifted Frodo high into the air. 

In a flash she saw Aragorn and Boromir run past her into the water. Immediately after Merry picked her up and brought her into the mine. She didn't see much else until Boromir (carrying Frodo) and Aragorn came in. Frodo was set down, he ran to Sam as the cave collapsed. 

Silence.

"We have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria." Frodo's wet hand took Sam's for a moment as the light of Gandalf's staff lit. 

A/N: Evilly short I know. So I decided to combine them instead of what I was doing in the past. The new one wasn't doing so well so I added it to the previous one. Sooo sorry. Okay I hope no one was actually reading the last one. Oh well. I can aim for my Hearts desire—Over 30 reviews! Such treasures should not even be thought of. 


	13. 13 The Bridge of Khazad Dum

Chapter 14~ The Bridge of Khazad-dum

The fellowship approached what seemed like a large open space. Gandalf uttered,

" Let me risk a little more light…" Everyone's eyes widened as the large stone pillars came into view. " Behold, the great mining city of Dwarrowdelf." Sam stepped forward and muttered without knowing it,

" Well there's an eye opener, make no mistake." Merry glanced at her for a moment, and then continued to gaze at the halls. 

~*~

" Oh!" Gimli gasped low and hoarsely. He brook into a run as he dashed into a room that truly was a tomb. 

"Gimli!" Gandalf half shouted to him. Sam watched Gimli kneel in front of a tomb muttering 'no'. " Here lies Balin son of Fundin. Lord of Moria." Gandalf read aloud. 

((A/N: Can anyone tell me what the heck Peter Jackson was thinking when he changed it (or hired someone who changed it) to Hrundin. Why the heck did they do that? Sorry that was my peeve for the movie. ))

" He is dead then," Gimli sobbed, " it as I feared." Sam stood next to Frodo. " They have taken the second floor…" Sam didn't hear much of what he was saying. Frodo and Merry both stood next to her. Frodo was fingering his sword hilt. "…We cannot get out. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. They are coming." 

Crash. The corpse fell down the well with a terrifying roll. Gandalf looked enraged. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the crashing went on. Everything became silent. There was a large exhale amongst the Fellowship. 

" Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Merry knew Gandalf didn't mean it, but that was still harsh for little Pippin. Sam personally would have probably thrown Pippin down after it. 

_Doom._

Gandalf turned and looked passed Pippin to the well. 

_Doom. _

"Frodo!" Sam yelled, he drew Sting, the sword glowed a brilliant blue. 

_Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom…_

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed. The clamor of armor began to clink loudly through the halls. Boromir ran to the door. Two arrows whizzed by his head. He quickly shut the doors. 

" They have a cave troll," Aragorn and Legolas helped him bar the doors shut. Aragorn ran back and told them,

" Stand back! Stay close to Gandalf!" He shouted. Frodo placed himself in front of Sam. They all drew their swords. Legolas and Aragorn killed three Orcs before they even entered. They burst through the doors. Four more fell dead under Legolas' bow. 

The Orcs rushed them. 

The cave troll entered with a tremendous roar. Aragorn looked up at it, as did Sam. It moved forward towards Sam. It snarled and rose it's club. Sam screamed and dove under its stubby legs as it crashed down to where she was. 

Sam went through she had killed about four before a large one caught her off guard and aimed a cut through her head. She pulled away, she heard Frodo cry out her name as it slashed her forehead. The Orc almost fell on her, dead from Legolas' arrows. She felt a warm trickle down the side of her face, and she crawled behind a pillar. Being blinded in one eye from the blood, she thought it best to hide. 

Then she saw the beast towering over Frodo. He shouted for someone to help him,

" Aragorn, Aragorn! Sam!" It grabbed him by the leg and pulled him forward. 

~*~ 

Frodo shook Aragorn furiously in hopes to awaken him. The cave troll pulled the spear from its stomach and launched at Frodo's side he ducked and ran. Frodo felt the spear puncture the rock in from of him; the side of it forced him back. 

Then it lunged. Time seemed to slow down. 

Sam whirled around to see it drive into him. 'It missed,' she told her self. 

" Frodo?" she called. It didn't miss. " Frodo!" Merry and Pippin attacked the Troll with coarse rage. Sam fought through the few Orcs and ran to him.

Once the troll and last Orc died, Sam came upon his body. Her lips quivered, she held back tears. Aragorn was already there. 

" Oh no," he muttered. He flipped Frodo over. Frodo moved. He coughed and sat up right. 

" I'm fine. And whole I think," Everyone marveled for a moment. 

" There is no time to marvel. To the bridge!" Gandalf shouted as Orcs where heard outside. Sam quickly threw her arms around his neck. She stood and wiped blood from her eyes. 

~*~

" You cannot pass!" Gandalf stopped on the bridge and turned to the huge demon before him. 

" Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. 

" I am a Servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Arnor! Flame of Orundin! Go back to the Shadow." It struck at him. He was protected. " You shall not pass!" 

He smote the bridge and the Balrog plummeted to the depths of Shadow. The whip flew back up and wrapped around Gandalf's legs. He slipped down to the brink,

" Gandalf!" Frodo screamed, but Boromir held him back. 

" Fly you fools!" Gandalf said and was gone. Legolas picked Sam up and ran out. 

" No!" Sam heard Frodo scream as she was carried out. 

~*~

Sam sat down overwhelmed. She buried her face in her hands and wept. Pippin had collapsed and Merry was comforting him in his own tears. Legolas turned away from the company. Boromir held Gimli from returning into the terrible place. Sam heard the swipe of a sword. 

" Legolas, get them up!" Legolas turned and began to help Merry and Pippin to their feet. 

" Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir yelled. 

" By night fall these hill will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Legolas, Gimli, Get them up!" Aragorn picked Sam up. " On your feet Sam." He told her in an undertone. "Frodo? Frodo!" he called. 

Sam watched as Frodo turned and a single tear rolled down his cheek. 


	14. 14 Lothlorien

A/N: For the most part now will be by the book. 

Chapter 15- Lothlorien 

The fellowship ran until they were safely into the woods. Sam fought off the dizziness in her head and tried to keep up. She could hear quite clearly how deep and coarse Frodo's breathing had become. 

"Let us hasten!" Legolas turned and saw that Sam and Frodo were falling further and further behind. 

" Aragorn!" Aragorn turned and saw them. He motioned for Boromir. 

" I am sorry little ones. I had forgotten that you were hurt. I knew earlier, but there was nothing I could do with the Orcs so close. Up ahead we will se what we can do," He motioned for Boromir. " Come Boromir, we will carry them," Boromir walked over and lifted Sam easily. Aragorn carefully picked up Frodo and they were off again. 

A short while later they came to a rest next to a river. Boromir set Sam down, as did Aragorn to Frodo. Frodo sat against a rock and watched Aragorn examine Sam's wound. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli had started a fire and were boiling some water. Merry watched on anxiously 

Sam winced a few times, especially as he took her face in his hands and pulled back the sides of the wound, causing it to bleed again. His face began as grave but then grew to look at her with relief. 

" You have some good luck Samantha, that blade wasn't poisoned as most Orc blades are." He took a cloth set some Athelas into and dipped the cloth in the water and wiped her forehead with it. She cried out softly when he wiped much dirt and blood from it. Then he bound it with a clean cloth. 

Frodo watched as Sam leaned against a tree and watched Aragorn for a few moments. Aragorn turned to Frodo. 

" Now it is your turn," he knelt before Frodo. 

" No, I'm fine. I just need some food and rest," Frodo didn't want Aragorn to remove his garments with Sam there for some reason. He wasn't really sure if he didn't know if she'd think of him as a baby, or whether he was just plain uncomfortable because she was beautiful to him. 

" Alas Frodo, we must see what the hammer and anvil have done to you. I am still surprised that you are living at all." Aragorn gently stripped him of his jacket and shirt. Frodo wished Sam would look away. Aragorn chuckled. " Look my friends, here is a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an Elven princeling! I fear if any knew of the hobbit hide, hunters would be riding to the Shire!" He took off and held up the mail coat. 

" Mithril!" Gimli exclaimed. Frodo glanced at Sam; she was only looking back, and with no interest with the precious coat. 

Aragorn crushed more Athelas in water and let it boil for a bit. Aragorn stood. "I will be back soon." The fellowship began to prepare lunch. Sam crawled over to Frodo. She took the cloth soaked in water and gently bathed his bruised chest. 

The pungent fragrance surrounded them Frodo felt his hurt lessen. Though he couldn't bear to look at Sam or feel exactly comfortable with her wordlessly bathing his open chest. 

Frodo probably would have enjoyed it at any other time, but just the fact that she wasn't doing it as if out of duty, but love and caring. He was happy that Merry or Pippin, or anyone else for that matter noticed and made any jests. 

Finally Frodo found the courage to look up at her. Her eyes were soft, they reminded him of the green lush grass in the shire and her golden hair that now fell to her mid-back reminded him of sunshine and warmth; that was something he hadn't seen nor felt in many a day. They stared into each other's eyes for quite a while. 

She looked at him with a deep caring and almost sorrow. Aragorn came back into the Dell. Sam finally looked away, this time Frodo couldn't bring himself to look away. 

" Thank you Sam," Aragorn muttered. He examined Frodo's side. " How are you feeling, Frodo?"

" Greater then I have in the longest while…" he trailed off. Sam blushed lightly when she realized he was staring at her still. Aragorn either didn't notice or paid no heed to it. 

~*~

" _Daro_!" a voice called from above them. Legolas shrunk against a tree. 

" Stand still. Do not move or speak!" He hissed. Then answered them in the same way. 

" Who are they? What are they saying?" Merry asked. 

" Elves! Cannot you hear them?" Sam whispered excitedly.

" Yes, Sam. They are elves. And they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Frodo suppressed a smile as Sam clapped a hand over her mouth. "They ask me to bring Frodo up to them in the trees." 

Legolas went up the tree nimbly, Frodo, followed by Sam came after. 

~*~

(Back to the movie version. Let's say they made it there and they are up meeting Galadriel. I am going to say now that Galadriel will have a bigger part and bondage w/ Sam then the movie or Book because poor Sam didn't care for Arwen so much. ) 

The fellowship stood before the beautiful Elven Queen. She walked down the steps in hand with Lord Celeborn. With grace a beauty words flowed from his mouth,

" Eight that I hear, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him," The lady looked up at Strider. 

" He has fallen into shadow," Strider nodded. " The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," she looked at Merry and Pippin directly, their faces fell. " Stray but a little, and the quest will fail to the ruin of all," then Boromir the same. Sam felt her piercing blue glare. 

" Samantha Gamgee, humble servant." Sam could've sworn she heard the lady speak to her. 

" Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not be troubled, go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." 

~*~

Days passed in Lothlorien, none of the Fellowship really kept track of exactly how many there were. Frodo usually stayed with the fellowship, but Sam often found herself wandering off. 

She wandered through the trees, glimpsing elves and listening to their sweet music. They seemed louder then usual but no less beautiful. Sam turned around to head back to the fellowship, but instead came face to face with the lady. (Or rather face to waist)

" Hello My lady," Sam stammered. Galadriel walked around Sam and glanced at her as if to ask her to follow. Sam slowly did, it seemed almost that she was entranced with the lady's movement and keen glances. She walked and looked behind her every so often to check that she was still following. 

Sam quivered slightly. Even with the chilling sensation in her bones she followed her. She led her to a small spot where there was an elevated bowl like thing. 

" Would you look into the mirror, Samantha?" Sam felt like she was in a frozen awe of the woman. " What are you afraid of?" Sam looked at the ground, then she returned her stare. 

" Too many things to count," 

" You are more honest then any a creature I've met." She seemed to almost laugh. " Would you look into the mirror?" 

" What would I see but myself? Plain old Sam Gamgee. I haven't wished to look into a mirror for a very long time," 

" Why?" 

" For fear of what I would see. I am far from the most confident Hobbit there is,"

" You would see yourself and yet not. You are no longer Sam Gamgee in appearance, I'm afraid. But you would also see the past, the present or perhaps the future."

" Other things that could terrify me," With that answer she slowly crept up and looked into the mirror. At first she saw only her reflection. The lady was right it was different then she remembered, she had lost much weight and her face was longer then she remembered. She glanced back up before she saw the water ripple. 

She saw Frodo, weatherworn and tired. Then Merry and Pippin in some forest running from huge ugly monsters, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn alone next. Then the Shire came into view with it's green rolling hills. She saw a beautiful girl with a white dress, walking forward getting married to a taller hobbit with raven hair and precious blue eyes. It was Frodo marrying some woman. Tears leapt to her eyes before she could sob or anything it all changed in front of her. 

The place were they stood was engulfed in flame. She saw Bag-shot row dug up. Hobbits being chained and her Merry and Pippin, but no Frodo. 

Mordor. It was a terrible sight. She and Frodo were there walking towards doom. The mirror went black for a moment then she saw Frodo, lying dead under some rocky dell. 

'No, it couldn't be, he's just asleep.' She thought to herself but, nonetheless it grew too much for her. The lady's hand pulled her back before anything else came. 

Sam realized that she had warm tears on her cheeks and was gasping for breath. The lady looked at her with sympathetic eyes. 

" I've had enough. I want to go back with them," Sam muttered. 

" The things that you saw may never come to pass dear Samantha. But some may." 

" I have seen what would happen if Frodo was to fail," The sight of that beautiful woman lingered in her mind. " I felt that I should have been happy for him, I mean all of us, but,"

" It was not how you would have liked it," Galadriel finished. 

" Can I please return to him, them?" she asked again. The lady nodded, Sam turned and walked back to the Fellowship. 

~*~

Everyone was asleep. Frodo looked like a small angel; he seemed peaceful and the usual burden was gone from his face. Sam looked over everyone then for the first time it came to her how hopeless this quest was. 

She thought she was with the best of the best. Nothing could ever stop them. But now it was so clear to her, she was going to lose them, lose Frodo. Sam went just out of earshot of the company and sat down against a tree root. 

Sam hugged her knees tight to her chest and cried. Tears seemed to flow endlessly from her eyes. Though she always told her self that she didn't deserve him, she always believed against it and hoped that he would take her instead of what he did deserve. 

She buried her face deep into her knees and sat like that for what seemed eternity. 

" I miss my home, I shouldn't have ever left." She murmured to herself. To her utmost surprise two warm arms wrapped around her and held her tight. 

" I know. I shouldn't have put you through this." Sam turned away from Frodo's warm voice, so that he would not see her tears. "Sam," he muttered softly. " In the morning, I will ask Aragorn to get someone to bring you home," Sam pulled away slightly and looked at him. " I was against your coming from the start. I feared for your life so greatly. Gandalf advised me to, but now I see that all ends cannot be seen, not even by Gandalf." Sam made sense of the pictures in the Mirror. All the ones with the suffereing, when he had failed, he was not there. That was when he had gone to Mordor without anyone. But the one without herself, he had succeeded. Her path was, perhaps, not to return. 

" No, Frodo. I am staying with you." 

" The road is too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. You've seen the danger we could face, and it will get worse. No hobbit lass should ever…" 

" Frodo look at me," Sam told him, submitting to tears again. " I am not the Hobbit lass you left with months ago." She paused as he looked at her. " I am coming." Frodo pulled her close again and held her like tomorrow might not come. Sam fell asleep in his arms. Frodo could find no sleep though.


	15. 15 The Great River

Chapter 16- The Great River-

Sam clutched tight the beautiful box that she was given. She didn't understand what the Lady meant by she would probably need them. She had given Frodo a pretty little phial.

Sam sat in the center of the raft with Aragorn and Frodo. She huddled there. Sam hated water with a passion. She clutched her eyes tight and with her face in her hands and tried to block out the rocking sensation. 

Frodo couldn't help smiling as Sam sat behind him cowering. 

A day passed, then two. Frodo sat watching all around him. 

" Swans!" he heard Sam exclaim. He turned and looked at her. She was pointing upwards, " Mighty big ones at that,"

" They are black swans, Sam." Aragorn told her. 

~*~

One night Frodo was aroused by Sam in the boat as it drifted carelessly on down the river. 

" Frodo, I had a funny dream a short while ago, or maybe it wasn't a dream. Funny it was anyway."

" What was it?" Frodo knew she wouldn't sleep until she had gotten it off her back. " I haven't seen anything that would be remotely funny or amusing since we left Lorien. Except maybe when you would tremble there," Frodo was promptly shoved in the darkness. 

" It wasn't that kind of funny. I meant it queer or strange. I think I saw a long with eyes!" 

" Seeing a log is fine, as long as you leave out the eyes," Frodo said, a little weary. 

" They were there. Two strange creepy eyes and it had paddle like feet. I sat up straight but it went under water before I could say anything." She paused. " What do yu make of it Mr. Frodo?" 

" I would like to make it that you were day dreaming, Sam. But I have seen these eyes in the darkness of Moria and Lorien. I think that it is Gollum. I think that we should take watches for him. No use waking the others right now." 

" I will take the first watch." Sam whispered.

~*~

" Back, Back!" Aragorn cried. Rapids were upon them. They had gone further then anyone thought. " Turn!" With great effort they turned and went against the rivers current. 

In a flash there was a twang of bowstrings. "_Yrch!"_ Legolas cried, falling into his own tongue. 

" Orcs!" Gimli cried soon after. A arrow pierced Aragorn's hood then one went inches from Merry's hand against the gunwale. 

The Knife in weathertop had given Frodo keen senses in the dark. He saw a single Orc draw his bow and launch and arrow with deadly accuracy at Sam. Frodo Grabbed her and covered her with his body as much as he could. Aragorn merely glanced at Frodo before he lurched forward with a cry an arrow hitting his back. 

Sam looked horrified as Frodo glanced back at the shore, unscathed. Then she remembered the mail coat that he bore underneath. 

Finally they made it a safe distance from the Orcs. Even as they did a dread and a familiar pain in Frodo's shoulder struck the company. A Large winged figure flew down at them straight at Frodo. 

Many things happened at once then. Aragorn drew his sword as Legolas stood and let his Bow twang. Frodo cowered behind them as he heard a shrill scream and a splash. 

Sam had fallen in to the water. The creature fell from the sky as Sam attempted to cling on to a boat. 

" Help! Frodo, Aragorn!" She cried in the darkness as she slipped under. " I can't swim!" 

" Sam!" Frodo screamed. He and Aragorn reached out for her in the dark waters. Frodo leaned over so that he was up to his shoulder in the black murky water. It was icy cold. 

"Sam!?" Aragorn shouted. The thrashing from under the water was fading. There was another splash. Frodo looked wildly around to see who had jumped but was answered by Legolas coming up on the banks carrying Sam. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir quickly paddled over. Aragorn jumped out of the boat and ran to the motionless Sam. Aragorn knelt next to her and pressed his ear to her mouth, listening for breathing. 

Frodo felt his heart falter and tears strike him as Aragorn muttered, ' Come on Sam, breath.' Frodo fell to his knees next to her as Aragorn pinched her nose shut and pressed his mouth against the small hobbits and blew into her mouth. 

Frodo took her hand and held it tightly. Aragorn gave her three strong pushes against the stomach before doing it again. Merry and Pippin looked like they were going to cry. 

With one last breath into her, Aragorn drew back and Sam spat out a large amount of water. She coughed fiercely, tensing up, before her entire body went limp and she opened her eyes. 

Sam gasped for breath as she looked up at Aragorn and Frodo above her. She began to shake uncontrollably. 

" I hate water," she panted. Aragorn wiped his forehead and mouth with his sleeve. 

" Are you all right Sam?" he asked her. She nodded. 

" It's terribly cold though." 

" Okay," he turned to the company. " I need a changed of clothes for her." He turned back to Sam, unbuckled his cloak and wrapped it around her. Then he lifted her easily to her feet. " I don't want to risk you freezing to death." Legolas produced a jacket and pants from the hobbits for her. He motioned with his head to the forest and they both disappeared for several moments with Sam into the darkness. 

~*~

Sam had to admit she was very uncomfortable in Aragorns arms knowing what they had to do. Aragorn set her down on her feet. Weak from lack of breath she felt herself begin to fall. Legolas caught her under the arms. 

Aragorn grabbed the stack of clothing and quickly stripped her to her under garments. He held out the pants for her to step into she tried to lift her leg into it, but failed miserably. Legolas lifted her slightly and helped her into them. 

Aragorn looked through his pack and pulled out a shirt for her.

" This is all we have for you." He told her and put his own shirt on her. Legolas had to feed her arms through the sleeves. " I must admit Sam, you are harder to dress them a rag-doll." Aragorn told her trying to make her a little more comfortable. He knew having two men dress her was no picnic. Legolas took his cloak and buttoned it around her neck. 

Aragorn wrapped her in a blanket before lifting her up again and bringing her back to the fellowship. 

Frodo sat in the cold dark waiting for them to return. Aragorn came up silently with Sam in his arms and Legolas at his side. Aragorn set Sam down. 

Sam looked very comical. She had a cloak that dragged behind her about two feet. She wore Merry's pants, therefore were a little big in the waist. And Aragorn's Tunic hung loosely over her shoulders. 

" Frodo, Merry and Pippin, tonight you three should surround Sam and keep her warm." The three did as they were told. They fell asleep with Aragorn and Legolas keeping watch. Sam found no sleep though. She watched Aragorn and Legolas sit for a while before she spoke. 

" Thank you for saving me." 

" You are very lucky to be alive, Sam. I wouldn't have been surprised if the river swallowed you down the rapids." 

" I feel as though I am a mere burden to you all. I shouldn't have come though I still may have a part to play." Legolas studied her keenly. 

" What do you mean?" Aragorn asked. Sam looked at Frodo for a moment. A familiar ache consumed her heart. " The lady showed me a Mirror. A mirror that could show past present and future." Aragorn looked at her with concern, Legolas kept his clear stare. " I saw two ends. One, in which I was absent, gone, and everything was peaceful, quite and happy again. And then one where the Shire was destroyed and Frodo was dead." Aragorn swallowed hard. " I don't think one of us in going to walk away," Tears were shining in her eyes. Aragorn turned away. Not knowing truly what she had seen. 

Sam rolled over to face a sleeping Frodo. She pushed a few strands of his hair out of his pale face. She shivered and curled up close to him, not knowing what tomorrow might bring.

Okay what'd you think? Answer my question in a review please. Sorry if there is any mistakes, I have a new thing downloaded on my computer and it is very poopy. Won't let me enter in the Names of the characters so I can't spell check w/o a thousand mistakes coming up. 

Okay! If anyone knows of where 'That Livingston Girl' is tell her I miss her dearly. But I would like to thank Green Faerie for giving (I believe) the most reviews. 


	16. 16 Breaking of the Fellowship

Chapter 17- The Breaking of the Fellowship

" We cross the lake at night fall, head for Mordor from the North," Sam settled down against a rock and began to nod. She really only vaguely heard Gimli and Aragorn talking. The only thing that really snapped her to attention was Merry. 

" Where's Frodo?" She sat up straight. Everyone looked around for a moment. Aragorn glanced at Boromir's shield; he was gone too. 

~*~

" Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted, alone in the woods searching for her master. To her disbelief the sound of battle was the reply. 

'What to do, what to do?' Sam thought to herself. She looked around. Then decided to go to the boats. She turned and came face to face to the most horrifying Orc she had ever seen. It was taller then Aragorn, Boromir, or even Legolas. It saw her and ran at her. She screamed as it attempted to lift her up. It fell with Gimli's throwing Ax in it's back. Without looking around for Gimli or the others she ran to the boat as fast as her little legs would carry her. 

~*~

Frodo stood on the shore with the only sound to be heard was the wind whistling. He stared into the water remembering Merry and Pippin's faces as they lead the Orcs astray so that he may escape. As did Aragorn. 

'I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.' From the depths of his mind he heard Gandalf in Moria replying to him.

'So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you.' Even if it did mean give up his friends and all that mattered to him. Now more then ever, as the tears were rolling down his cheeks that he had told Sam how he felt. 

It was too late now. No one would come with him and share this doom. He would not put them in that peril. With a renewed strength he pushed the boat off the shore and leapt into it. 

" Frodo!" he heard Sam scream behind him. 

" No, Sam." He muttered quietly. He heard a splash behind him. He turned. She was going into the water. " Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!" 

" Course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam said not really thinking about her words. 

" You can't swim." To his horror she tried. " Sam!" He tried to sound firm and scolding. But the pain of it all showed clearly in his red rimmed eyes. She began to slip under. " Sam!" He screamed again. 

Slowly the ripples on the water began to fade. 

Sam looked up, her mind numbing. Her senses began to fail her she felt her self begin to go limp. In one last desperate attempt she reached for the surface. 

Frodo finally made it to her. He reached down into the water. He clasped his hand around her motionless wrist. Slowly she grabbed his wrist back. 

He pulled her up with all his might. She broke the surfaces coughing and spitting out water. He pulled her into the boat and just looked at her, with his deep breaths holding back the tears. 

" I made a promise, Mr. Frodo, a promise! Don't you leave him Samantha Gamgee. And I don't mean to," she sobbed. " I don't mean to." 

" Oh Sam," he grabbed her and quickly pulled her close. 

When his face and hers were inches apart he cupped her face in his hands and firmly guided her lips to his. 

~*~

Atop the hill Aragorn looked down at the River and saw the scene. He smiled to himself and turned back to Legolas and Gimli. 

~*~

Frodo broke off and embraced her hard and tight, not caring that she was soaking wet. 

" I love you," She clutched his cloak and returned the strong embrace. " I love you so much," he repeated. He pulled away. " Come on," 

~*~

_When the cold of Winter comes. _

_Starless night will cover day._

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain._

_But in dreams…_

_I can hear your name._

_And in dreams…_

_We will meet again._

~*~

Frodo and Sam made it to the border of Emyn Muil without a word more. Sam seemed terrified and happy all at once. Frodo had taken her into his arms and kissed her. He truly loved her. 

" I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Sam smiled faintly. She no longer cared about what doom she might meet. Only, through him did she even want to continue and meet whatever doom would befall them.

" We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may yet." Frodo smiled knowing that Sam would come with him through everything.

" Sam," He turned and looked at her. " I'm glad your with me," he took her hand and held it to his cheek. He let it down then turned and began to walk. Sam took a deep breath.

Then slowly together they began the hard road ahead of them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come to end of days,_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there,_

_I will go there _

_…and back again._

A/N: Okay. I am asking all of you lovely people to not stop reading. This book will continue to the end of "The Two towers." I am warning you now that this book is going to go considerably faster then the Fellowship did. 1. for the length is already shorter. 2. There isn't much extra plot to the Two towers for Frodo and Sam. I mean there is Faramir and Gollum…But still. Hm…I just had an evil idea about Sam and Gollum. 

The next book is going to be soo much better then this one though. 

PS. I don't own the song " In dreams," 


	17. 17 New Journey

A/N: I am going to use the Movie version of how they found Gollum. I am also going to try and use as many movie parts as I know. (I have all the trailers.) This is only going to be the 1st half of "Taming of Smeagol"

Chapter-18 The Beginning a New Journey 

" Well, Frodo. We're in a fix make no mistake about that." It had been a day since they left the company. They did not rest or take sleep but put as much distance between them and the river as possible. Sam looked at Frodo. He seemed distant and sad, more then usual." Are you okay? I mean for the most part, I understand that you have defiantly been better. But are you feeling well." 

" In some ways I feel like the world is coming down upon me like the end is near. Yet," he looked at her. " In some ways I have never been better. I regret that it took your near death for me to say something." 

" I should have said something far earlier, Frodo." Sam tried to cheer him a bit. A strange look of amusement came to his face. 

" You? Did you always care for me this way?" Sam was caught of her guard. She fumbled for something to say but only stuttered terribly. Frodo chuckled lightly. " Well whatever you did, we should try and find a way down this cliff." 

" Perhaps before we try we should take rest," Sam began to feel the fact that she hadn't slept in more then a day. Frodo nodded and sat down. Sam leaned against a rock behind her and no sooner then set her head down fell asleep. 

Frodo turned and looked at Sam, who was now fast asleep. Her golden locks fell on her face. Frodo scooted over next to her, just to watch her breathe. Her nose twitched faintly when a strand of hair passed over it. Sam's face wrinkled up with discomfort. Frodo gently pushed her hair behind her ear. He sighed as he looked on the faded scar across her forehead from the Orc in Moria. 

Frodo reached up involuntarily and fingered the chain on his neck. He leaned back and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

~*~

Not too long after Sam woke up from her nap. She immediately felt terrible for falling asleep. Not when they had so much farther to go on that day. 

Then she looked at Frodo, he was fast asleep too. She didn't regret it so much if he had gotten his rest too. He needed it more then anything. He didn't sleep peacefully though. His brow was furrowed and his hand clutching the ring at his neck. He began to mutter terrible things, like he was frightened. 

'You are not yourself. Stay away, No!' he mumbled. Sam wondered who he could be talking to like that. Her question was answered for her when he shouted, ' Boromir No!' 

Perhaps that is another reason why he didn't want anyone to come with him. Boromir had either implied or tried to take the ring. Frodo had been to some extent (what extent Sam did not know) betrayed by someone who was supposed to defend him. 

Sam pitied him so badly. She placed her hand on his brow and removed his hand from his neck and held it tightly. Frodo's eyes opened slowly. Even as he woke his eyes seemed to possess terror in them. Sam with drew her hand from his forehead as he sat up. He would not let go of her hand though. 

" Sam," he looked at her strangely. " I think you should go back. This journey maybe the end of us both. You should try and live through it by going back."

" He tried to take the ring, didn't he Frodo," Sam told him. Frodo didn't answer. "I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but I know this. Never are we supposed to face this world alone. Despite what others may have told you or what the voices inside you tell you, I will not leave you. Even if you order me as your servant, which I am, you cannot force me to allow you to face this doom alone." Frodo just stared at her for a few moments. 

" Alright Sam, alright." He said slowly. " Come then. We will face this doom together, what ever it may bring us." He almost smiled. 

~*~

After a while of walking they came to a dead end. There was a rocky edge on one side and they had no choice but to go down it. 

" I hate climbing." Sam muttered looking down the steep incline. 

" Well it looks to me like we have no choice." Frodo told her. Sam sighed. 

" Okay. Then I am going first," she said miserably. 

" Why the change of mind? I thought you hated it," Frodo asked her. 

" I still hate it, with a passion. But it makes more sense to the one who is most likely to fall on the bottom, that way if I fall I won't kill us both." Sam turned around to go down the hill. 

" No, Sam," Frodo told her strongly. 

Frodo went down first. Frodo jumped after hearing some thunder and lightening. He lost his footing and slid with a wail. 

Sam heard him cry out and despite her fear of heights she crawled to the edge. 

" Master! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" She cried out. She heard no answer. Sam felt herself begin to shake all over, her voice caught in her throat. "Frodo!" Finally,

" Sam? All right! I am here! But I can't see." Frodo called up in a weak voice. Frodo wondered if he had fallen into complete darkness, or if he had been stricken blind. He pressed himself against the cold rock wall and his heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he thought it might fall out. 'Almost like Sam makes me feel' he thought to himself.

The thought of Sam terrified him. What if he never saw her golden locks or her green eyes again? 

" Come back!" he heard Sam crying out above him. She seemed quite distressed. He wished he could comfort her in some way but he would have to lie and at the moment he was in no position to, he really needed Sam's help. He tried to sound as confident and not worried as possible. He tried even to snap at her or sound scolding, make a bit of a joke of it. 

" I can't." he shouted back, " I can't see, nor can I move." 

" What should I do?" she called back sounding calmer. Sam leaned over and looked down at him. She could see him fine, why could he not see? There was a large crack of thunder and the skies opened up. It began to pour. 

" I'm coming down!" Sam shouted to Frodo. 

" No! No!" Frodo shouted strongly. " I won't risk losing you. I'm feeling better already. If only we had some rope." 

" Rope!" Sam shouted with relief and excitement. " Well, don't I deserve to be hung on one! A ninnyhammer and a nowt my gaffer used to call me often enough and now it seems right he was!" 

" Samamtha! Never mind your Gaffer and don't you dare tell me you had rope this whole time," Frodo said feeling both annoyed and amused. 

" I got it from the elvish country. Carried it hundreds of miles and I'd clean forgotten it!" 

" Well, get busy and lower the end down!" Frodo hollered. Quickly Sam rummaged through her pack for the rope. It was difficult because of the rain and the fact that she felt slightly pressured to hurry.

Finally she got it out and lowered it down to Frodo. Frodo looked at it and realized that the darkness was being lifted from his eyes even though the rain still came. He grabbed the rope and wrapped it around him and held it tight. 

Sam took a few steps back and brached her self against a large rock a yard or so from the edge. Half-hauled, half-scrambling Frodo came over the edge of the rock. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Frodo lied there gasping for breath for a moment before he stood and half picked up Sam and dragged her tired body into a gully. They did not find much shelter there. 

They huddled in the corner of it. Frodo wrapped his arms and his cloak around Sam in attempt to keep her as warm and dry as possible. Out of their cloaks they formed a sort of tent against the rain. It was dark and damp and both were soaking wet. As the rain came harder Frodo pressed his cheek against Sam's forehead and drew her closer. 

" It was a piece of luck that you had that rope, I would have drowned out there or have been washed clean off." Frodo muttered. 

" Better if I had thought of it sooner." Sam mumbled back. Frodo stiffened up as he felt Sam's lips unknowingly trailed along his neck as she spoke. He gripped her tightly and she stopped short wondering why he had tensed up and taken her so tightly. 

The rain slowed and Frodo stood up. Sam looked at him. His eyes were wide and he seemed paler then usual. 

" Frodo?" Sam said slowly, " Are you all right? What has happened?" Frodo had a strange look on his face. He looked at Sam almost incredulously.

" If only I knew what your touch could do to me," he said strangely. He turned and began to walk away, leaving Sam completely speechless. 

A/N: lol Frodo get's taken by Sam touch. That's a new one. Okay so do me a favor and review. Presently I have 45 reviews and maybe I could make it to 50? A few chapters ago 30 was unheard of… Now look where love has brought us. J/k ((Ideas comments for this movie? Oh yea and next chapter I will put in the individual remarks. (That was the next chapter when I wrote it.) 


	18. 18 Taming of Smeagol

Chapter 19- The Taming of Smeagol

" Now that we have the rope, you shall have your wish and go first. I'll lower you down then, once you're down and safe I will follow." 

"Fine then, let us hurry and be done with it. Then perhaps we may throw that wretched creature Gollum off our trail. 

~*~ 

Not long after Sam and Frodo were safely on the ground. 

" Well we did it! We escaped Emyn Muil, but what next, I wonder? I suspect we will wish for hard rock under our feet soon." Sam didn't answer she gazed up at the top of the cliff with some sign of regret on her face. 

" Ninnyhammers…I wish I could get my rope back. A nice little sign for that stinking Gollum to know where we went by. I thought it was too easy," Sam muttered. 

" If you could possibly of thought of was way we could both get down and brought the rope with us I will take Ninnyhammer and any of those silly names your Gaffer gave you. If you really wish you could climb up yourself for it," 

" Stop jesting," Sam muttered. " Oh well," she gave the rope one last tug. To both of their surprise it came down. Sam fell backwards as the rope coiled around her. Frodo laughed. 

" Who tied that? To think I trusted my life with your knot!" Sam sat for a moment looking perplexed. 

" I know quite a bit about knots Mr. Frodo, it's been in the family. There is no way that could have come loose," Sam said slowly. 

" It must have broken then," Frodo answered simply. " Frayed on the edge." 

" No… it didn't" Sam said in a slightly injured voice. She held up the end to Frodo. " See, not a frayed edge." 

" Then it was your knot Samantha." 

" I think it came when we wanted it too. It must be full of Elven magic." 

" I think your head is full of Elven nonsense." Frodo chuckled. Sam stowed the rope into her pack and they began again. 

They walked for a while, and it soon became apparent that they were nearing the marshes. Sam walked closer to the wall of the rocky ledge next to them; even though the path was wide, she hated the edge dearly. 

" I hope we left a good puzzle for that Gollum to figure out…" Sam said. Frodo seemed to slow and be listening to something other then her. Suddenly he jumped to the side. He pressed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. 

Frodo tried to ignore the shocked look in her eyes and listen to the pitter of feet behind him. He slightly regretted the fact that he had pinned her to the wall without any warning and was close to her, very close and gave her no way was asking why. 

She squirmed slightly to show her uncomfort. 

" Hsh," Frodo breathed. Sam listened for a moment then she heard it too. 

" Ach…sss! Cautious, my precious, oh yes careful. Musn't risk ourselves precious, oh no- _gollum_!" Sam's eyes grew wide. Frodo looked at the ground where they were, listening intently on the creature that approached. In all truthfulness Sam was terrified of the creature. Everyone knew that she easily hated him, but no one really knew that she was terrified of the mere thought of him. 

Involuntarily, Sam's breathing became quick and short. Frodo noticed how her chest began to heave. Frodo understood that she wanted to quickly leave. He drew back slowly. Gollum's muttering stopped. 

Frodo quickly turned and began to hurry in the way that they were going. Sam, relieved, hurried after him.

Not two steps later she was knocked off her feet. Sam screamed as Gollum grabbed her wrist and wrestled her to the ground. Sam clenched her teeth, his long back fingers were like a vice around her wrist. And his other hand was groping for her neck. 

" Frodo!" she screamed. 

Frodo turned. The creature attacked Sam. He ran forward and drew Sting. 

" Have off her Gollum! Or else you will feel my cruel Sting." Frodo shouted. Gollum stopped attacking her, but still straddled her, grasping her wrist tight. He slowly looked to Frodo with a strange look in his eyes. Frodo knew that look but couldn't place his finger on it.

" Sss…" The creature hissed. " Nassty cruel steel." He drew off of her quickly after and moaned and groveled on the stones. Sam stood up quickly and got behind Frodo. 

Frodo noticed that Sam seemed like she was going to cry. She had certainly been through worse and not shed a tear. Frodo tried to ponder this a moment, but Gollum interrupted him from his thoughts. 

" Nice hobbities, won't hurt us. Oh please don't hurt us. Yess. We be nice to them, precious, oh yess precious if theys is nice to uss." 

(A/N: This next part is from the trailer) 

" Tie him up and leave him!" Sam said venomously. 

" No!" Gollum shrieked. Frodo took a deep breath. 

" Do you know the way to Mordor?" 

~*~

Sam sat on a rock. Almost furious that Frodo had trusted Gollum. Even though Gollum swore to 'his Precious' Sam didn't like him nor trust him one bit. Frodo came up next to her. 

" Sam, we have no choice. We are lost and we don't know the way." He told her. "Please trust me. I think I know what I am doing." 

" Oh, Frodo. I trust you. You have never wronged me or intentionally put me or yourself into danger. It's just that Gollum that I don't trust." Sam looked over at him. He had a strange glow to his eyes when he looked at her. She didn't know what it was but it still made her almost sick to her stomach. " And I hate the way the wretch looks at me," she added in an undertone. Frodo looked at him, it was the same way he looked at her before. He tried to identify what the look was but could not.

A/N: I am sooo so sorry everyone. I really planned on getting your personal notes out today on this chapter but My computer froze and the last percenteage of this chapter got deleted and I am a lazy bum to rewrite it. 

I can't believe I have 60 reivews already. It's crazy. 

So the look in Gollums eyes towards Sam. What could it be? Perhaps hatred, or maybe could it be…lust? * dun, dun, Dun…* (gasp) 

Review please!!!! ( No I won't helplessly beg because then "annoying figure" won't amuse me. Lol j/k.) 


	19. 19 True Love

Chapter- 20 True love

With Gollum as their guide Sam and Frodo made better progress then they had before. Sam would often have to give a shout to Gollum, when Frodo began to be left behind.

Though they had an easy pace, noticed that Frodo often lagged. He seemed tired often, as if carrying a great burden that increased with each step. She longed to take the burden away. She longed to be safe at home with him. Gollum often wandered ahead, muttering to himself. 

She turned to Frodo he had crouched over, supporting himself against two rocks.

" Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked hurrying to him. Twilight was setting in (or at least she thought, it was growing darker, but it was too hard to tell with this overcast) " Frodo?" 

" The ring…it's getting heavier." Sam placed her hand on his shoulder. Frodo shut his eyes, forgetting all but Sam behind him. He reached up and took her hand. Without letting go or opening his eyes he stood up straight and turned to her.

" Sss. Rest! Must rest now. For while Smeagol go finds foods and fisssh!" Gollum ran to them. Sam tore her eyes from Frodo to look at him. " Smeagol is hungry! Be back soon!" 

" Hey!" Sam shouted. But Gollum vanished amongst the rocks. " Come back!" she shouted Frodo made no movement. " Frodo, Gollum's gone. He's left us!" she told him as if he wasn't there when he left. 

Frodo tilted his head slightly to show he was listening. Sam made a step to go see where Gollum had gone, but Frodo's hand only held her's tighter. She turned and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking, his eyes closed ad paying no heed to Sam , except holding her hand tight.

He pulled her closer. 

" Frodo," Sam said though it escaped her as a whisper. " We shouldn't stay here, we need shelter to rest in…We-" Frodo pressed a finger to her lips. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her; not directly into her eyes but just on her face, studying her features. 

" Don't worry about Gollum, his promise will hold true for a while yet. Don't worry about shelter no one could see us here." Sam glanced left and right. " Why are you uneasy?" he looked intently down at her lips. 

Sam just gazed at him swept away in his presence. She swallowed hard. She felt her heart beating fast and her breathing coarse again. She felt Frodo's other hand entwine with hers. 

" I don't know…" she answered slowly. 

" Are you frightened?" Frodo slowly let go of her hands and he set them on her waist. He drew her closer so that his chest was pressed up against hers.

" Yes," she whimpered. Frodo looked up into her eyes,

" So am I." He closed his eyes, leaned down, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

(A/N: Okay kissing scene up next. Be warned, # one: if you don't like kissing scenes that are long you can skip it. and # two I am a beginner, not quite sure how I am at it. I did it once in another story, but no one reads that story. So forgive me and keep reading the next chapters if you hate it anyway. PS. I don't know what this will help but I wrote it while listening to Faith Hill's "Breathe" then half way through (when it gets more… 'Passionate' I played 'May it be' by Enya)

Sam's breathing almost immediately slowed when Frodo touched her lips like that. They had only kissed once before and it was firm and almost hurried. His quick reassurance before they kissed was all Sam needed. 

Sam thought she would melt away right there. She slowly put her hands on his shoulders. Frodo gently wrapped his arms tighter around her. Sam knew she had never been held that way before. 

Sam put her hand behind Frodo's neck and pulled him a little closer by it. Unexpectedly, Sam felt Frodo's tongue trace her lips. Uncertain of what to do she slowly opened her mouth. 

Softly and gently he groomed all the surfaces of her mouth with his tongue. Unsure of what to do, but swept away in the desire and passion she mimicked his tongue motion. 

Frodo involuntarily groaned and tensed up, seizing the fabric of her cloak tightly. Sam slowly drew away, she looked beautiful. She laid her head on his chest and he rested his on her head. 

This wasn't the same love Sam remembered being in. This was deeper, and almost frightening. Frodo slowly pulled away and walked to a hole in the mountain side. Sam turned and looked at him. He sat down and leaned against the side of the rock. He looked at her, staring at him. 

" I love you," he mouthed to her. Sam couldn't help a weak smile to trail across her lips. 

A/N: Okay I have some good/bad news. The next parts of this (TTT) are going to be very spead out book wise . I will still try and post everyday but since the movie is coming out soon I don't want to ruin anything for those of you who have not read the book yet. I already revealed a lot. 

In a lot of people are against this I won't do it so much, but I still pity those who want to be surprised in the movie. 

Sorry about the kissing scene, this *is* after all, a romance. Ooooo… I can't wait to write the Cirith Ungol part. Can we say Drama?


	20. 20 Bickering and Regrets

Chapter 21- Bickering and Regrets

" Ssss! Wake up hobbitsies! Time for going not ressting!" Sam was startled from her sleep. She looked at Gollum. " Come now. Eyess! They is watching oh yes precious! We musst go!" Sam noticed Frodo's arms tangled around her. She patted him on the shoulder. 

" Come on Mr. Frodo, Gollum says it's time to go," Sam uttered softly. Frodo opened his eyes slowly. He looked wearily at Sam then to Gollum. 

" Hello Smeagol, have a good rest?" Gollum didn't reply he began to paw at Frodo and Sam. 

" Must go through wetland now! Dark and Dangerousss! Hobbitses ask us so we brings them. Now is time to go-_gollum_!" 

It had been quite some time since Frodo and Sam kissed or taken Gollum as their guide. Frodo almost stopped talking all together. 

~*~

Now they were there; the desolation of Marshlands just before Mordor. Nothing lived there and the air was foul. 

" I feel sick," Sam muttered. Frodo made no reply. 

" Nassty complaining hobbit." Gollum cast a strange look to Sam. 

" You complain all the time Gollum, so hush your mouth." Sam snapped back. Gollum scooped up some mud and threw it at her. Frodo didn't seem like he was paying attention. Luckily it missed. " Good shot, precious…" Sam muttered under her breath. They walked on through it, Gollum and Sam making rude remarks every so often. 

Finally the sun began to rise so that they could rest. The two hobbits fell asleep fairly fast. 

~*~ 

Sam woke up to hear Gollum's muttering. He was having a large debate with his self. 

" Baggins! But Baggins is nice Hobbit! Took rope off of our leg. He speaks nicely to me," said one

" Yes oh yes precious, is nice! No harm to him. We take it and become master, be nice to kind hobbit, nice to Baggins. Make nasty cruel hobbit ours. Make her crawl and beg for uss." Said the other.

" Sss…Nice to Baggins? Take Sam." 

" But Baggins stole from uss," 

" Not this Baggins! No," 

" Yess yes! Every Baggins! We hates it forever. We must have our precious. Wants her…" Sam watched and listen with disgust. He wasn't just talking about the ring anymore. Every time he would mention 'her' he would cast a glance to Sam. 

" But Baggins is nice," the other side tried a new tactic 

" But Baggins has her. We wants her! Baggins has Precious and Sam." 

" But there's two! Not now! Not yet. We will have both in time. They'll wake and kill is preciouss," 

" Not yet eh? She'll help us," 

" No! Not that way!" Smeagol wailed. " We loose her! She'll kill her!" 

" We wants it! We wants it!" Sam had enough. She yawned loudly and stretched.

" Hello Gollum! What's the time?" Gollum looked at her with the strange look again. It was like fire. 

~*~ 

Another wordless day went by. Gollum stalked off again as the hobbits rested and ate some Lembas. Frodo sat staring silently into the fog. Sam couldn't bring herself to eat. They had such a long way to go and she wasn't that hungry, so why waste food that might be the only thing between them and death later. 

Sam noted the breeze around them sent shivers through her body. She looked at Frodo and he shook slightly too.

" It's a bit cold tonight Frodo," Frodo nodded. He finished his small piece of bread and looked back at her. " Frodo," she said slowly, " Please say something. Your silence is killing me from the inside." 

" What would you have me say? I would say anything in the world to stop any form of pain you had." 

" Then tell me," Sam paused thinking of a way to have a conversation of some sort. " Tell me what troubles you so, surely it is not just the…burden that you carry?" Sam didn't want to label the ring in this land. 

" Do you love me, Sam?" Frodo asked. Sam paused, she didn't understand.

" Of course I do, Frodo." Sam replied. " With all of my heart." 

" Say it to me?" Frodo asked, almost like a plea.

" I love you, Frodo. I love you dearly. Why do you ask such questions?" Sam told him. 

" You have never told me, Bilbo told me it wrong to assume things." Frodo said looking at her steadily. 

" I do, I love you." 

" Then the burden I have is lifted. The only burden I carry is upon my neck," Frodo told her. " As for you I will make conversation for I can tell that is what you desire at this time," Frodo added with a smile. " What would you have us talk about?" 

" Do you miss the Shire?" Sam asked.

" Everyday," Frodo replied. " I know you do, I see it in your eyes. What are your regrets for leaving?" 

" My regrets? Well I regret never saying good-bye to my Gaffer, I miss him so. Other then that none what so ever." Sam told him honestly. " What about you Mr. Frodo, what are your regrets?" 

A mischievous smile spread across Frodo's lips. 

" Do you really wish to know?" Sam nodded. " I regret that I didn't do more with you on those cold Shire nights then just sleep," 

" Mr. Frodo!" Sam tried to sound scolding but a large smile was on her face. 

" You wanted to know!" Frodo said defensively, (Not at all hiding the large grin on his face) Sam pouted. " Oh come on, you know _you_ had more on your mind." Sam opened her mouth, but drew a blank and could think of a reply. " See?" 

" I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Frodo," Sam crossed her arms. Frodo stood up and lied down next to Sam. Sam glared at him. 

" Oh, come on Sam. You wanted the truth," Frodo pleaded. 

" Oh fine," Sam laid back next to Frodo. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek;

" Good night, Sam." 

~*~

Sam woke up with Frodo's arms wrapped around her. She didn't open her eyes but tried to figure out what woke her. She felt a hand with long bony fingers touch her thigh. Sam sat up straight and looked a Gollum, who withdrew when she sat up.

" What are you doing?" she hissed, not wanting to wake Frodo up. 

" Nothing, nothing." Gollum lied. 

" I daresay. Where have you been anyway- sneaking off and sneaking back without a word, you old villain?" 

" Sneak! Sneak!" Gollum hissed. " Polite hobbits oh yes, so polite. Smeagol brings them up paths that no one else could find, and she say sneak, sneak! Tired he is, thirsty he is; oh yes very thirsty. He guides them and he searches for paths and they say sneak, sneak!" Sam felt remorseful, but the knowledge of his other side made her no more trustful.

" Sorry, you startled me Gollum." Sam apologized. " When you touched me. I'm sorry though, I haven't had much sleep and that made me a bit sharp. But where have you been?" Sam tried to sound kinder. 

" Sneaking," he hissed. 

" Oh fine! Have it your way," Sam snapped. " it's probably not far from the truth. So I guess we should all sneak off together. What is the time? Is it today or tomorrow?" 

" It's tomorrow. Good thing Smeagol was sneaking about to watch," 

" I think I will grow tired of that word soon." Sam mumbled. Sam turned and smoothed the hair back from Frodo's brow. She spoke softly to him, but she couldn't help see the jealousy flash behind his eyes. 

" Come on Frodo, wake up." 

" Waking me a bit early, my love? It's still dark," Frodo mumbled sitting up. 

" It is always going to be dark here." Frodo nodded and looked to Gollum, who was still in a humph. 

" Hello Gollum, have you found food? Have you found rest?" 

" No food, no rest for poor Smeagol. He's a sneak." Sam clicked her tongue, but restrained herself.

" You shouldn't take names to yourself Gollum, false or not," 

" Gollum takes what he gets, the name was given to him by kind Miss Samantha; the Hobbit who knows so much." Frodo looked at Sam.

" Yes I did say that, but he startled me and I did apologize!" Sam could've sworn she saw the flicker of a smile. 

" Well whatever happened, it has happened and let's put it behind us." Frodo said. 

A/N: Okay I think I will be skipping Faramir and everything; just pretend it happened. K? Because the people who want to read about it should in the real book. But the Key word was think. I doubt it but I might.

Livingston girl! You came back! I'm so happy. So greenfarie I think has left me the most reviews and Sammy Took, Kathrene and all you other people is awesome too. Wait figure might have left more but they…were just weird. Okay I love you all any way. (How's that for strange relationship Figure?) 

Okay I just want to let you guys know if your interested about a story I am reading about Elijah Wood- the actor. Despite how wrong it probably is to violate a true person and write about them, I enjoyed it. It's very good written by " eLiJaH's AnGeL" it's at the web site 

…I lost it… If your interested it will be posted in a review by myself. (author) at Chapter 20. okay? Okay. Buh bye now. 


	21. 21 Shelob's Lair

A/N: Sooo…Right about now Sam is stressing out a bit from Gollum, knowing what she does. Okay that's about it. … I am cheesed off. I expected the Two towers soundtrack to be out Nov. 4. I went to the store and my mom asked and she thinks they said Dec. 10th! I heard the 10th part but I heard Nov. So on Nov. 12 I will be in the store buying the extended edition and hopefully the TTT soundtrack. Right now I am having convulsions in my stomach. It really hurts. (No I'm not really having convulsions, it just hurts.) Shoot. Ow… (BTW it's the 7th / 8th as I am writing this.) 

Sooo…here goes.

Chapter 22- Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit, Cirith Ungol, and Shelob's Lair

Sam resigned herself to at least try and be nice to Gollum while Frodo was asleep. She couldn't go to sleep knowing what Gollum truly thought about him, about her. 

" Gollum? Are you going hunting again?" Sam asked as Gollum began to go off. Gollum hissed and turned back to her. " I know you hates our food, I wouldn't be too sorry for a change, so would you help and bring something for a hungry hobbit?" Sam asked politely. Gollum looked at her strangely. 

" Yes, perhaps, yes. Smeagol would do nice things for nice master and Sam, if she askes nicely," Gollum said.

" I do ask, and if that not be nice enough," Sam almost smiled when she mocked his speech, " I begss," 

Gollum went off for a bit. Sam sat for a while with nothing on her mind and sleep was far from her. She turned and looked to Frodo; he was sleeping peacefully, and he looked like he did in Rivendell when healed by the deadly wound. His face was peaceful and the looks of fear and care left it. But he seemed old, old and beautiful. 

It was as if the chiseling and shaping of the years revealed fine lines that had otherwise been hidden, though the identity of the young 33 year old stayed with him. Sam shook her head; 

" I love him, it hard to figure out, but I love him." 

Gollum returned and peered at Sam from behind some rocks. He crept up and peered over her shoulder. Sam shuddered feeling Gollum's presence and breath down her neck. 

" Sleep, master sleeps. I try and get food for hobbitses but if they wants rest Gollum understands," Sam scooted away from him. 

" No Gollum. I am going to cook these conies good and have a proper meal." Sam told him. She stood up to go get some supplies for cooking but Gollum was one her in a moment. 

" SSs! No!" He pinned her down. " Sam mustn't get nasty red tongues, summon evil. We will all die into dusst!" 

" Gollum, get off me!" Sam whispered, not wanting to wake up Frodo. To her horror Gollum looked back at Frodo's sleeping figure and a twisted smile came to his face. " Get off me you nasty beast!" Sam said shrilly. She kicked and wriggled hard causing Frodo to begin to stir. Gollum jumped off her. 

Frodo sat up. He looked over to Gollum who was sulking, and then he furrowed his brow at Sam who had a look somewhere between terror and fury. 

" Sam?" Frodo said uncertainly. She trembled. " Are you alright?" Sam nodded. 

" I'm fine," she said shakily. Frodo looked to Gollum. 

~*~

" Steps, lots of step! Make haste!" Gollum exclaimed. The Stairs of Cirith Ungol. At first Sam and Frodo were more comfortable, having a wall on either side. But soon their legs hurt terrible from all the effort of the stairs. 

To Sam what was worse was the realization of the long drop behind her. The steps were narrow and spaced unevenly. Not too long later the hobbits began to struggle terribly. They held onto the steps by their fingers and forced their legs to bend and strait. 

At length they thought they could go no farther, Gollum whispered,

" We're up! First stair has passed." Frodo got over the top steps, turned, and pulled Sam up after him. Then he laid back and collapsed. Sam laid on her stomach panting. 

" Come on, one more to go! This one longer! Make haste!" Gollum hissed. 

" More? Longer?" Sam said with weak disbelief. Frodo sat up and looked at her. 

" Yes, next one not so hard. Hobbits have climbed the straight stair, next comes the winding stair." 

" Can what after that?" Sam said a little annoyed. 

" We shall see," Gollum said softly, making her shudder, " Oh yes, we shall see." 

~*~

They came up to the entrance of the tunnel. Sam swallowed hard at the look of it. Frodo didn't seem to like it either. The air reeked violently. 

" Are you sure this is the only way, Smeagol?" Frodo asked. 

" Yes, yes. Must go this way now." He answered. 

Drawing a deep breath they entered. They hadn't been in this type of dark since they entered Moria, but even so this seemed worse. Here the air was heavy, still, stagnant, and all sound seemed to fall dead. 

Sam traveled with her hand against the wall on the left, Frodo on the right. Frodo came across a hole in the wall that seemed like a void, he stumbled as he felt Sam fall next to him. He reached out and grabbed her hand,

" Up!" he cried out hoarsely. " I won't lose you. All the stench and peril comes from here, I won't lose you." Calling upon his last strengths he dragged Sam to her feet. They both stumbled forward. 

At long last they came to some difficulty. The path forked. They couldn't tell any difference between the two paths. 

" Why didn't Gollum wait for us?" Sam said weakly. 

" Smeagol!" Frodo tried to call. "Smeagol!" but his voice croaked, the name almost fell dead as it left his lips. No answer, not even the slightest echo was heard. 

" This is what he wanted, all along. To leave us, no intention of helping. If I ever see that creature again, he will be sorry for it." Frodo groped around in the darkness. He found that the left passage was blocked. 

" Can't be the left," He murmured. " Right or wrong, we must go this way," 

" Hurry, I feel something worse then Gollum watching us." 

They had not gone ten yards when they heard gurgling and a long hiss. Sam and Frodo whirled around, but could see nothing. They waited for a few moments for what, they did not know. 

" It was a trap, Gollum set a trap!" she whispered fearfully. She grabbed the hilt of her sword. Then she remembered the Lady of the Golden Wood. " Frodo! The Star glass! A light when all others go out!" She whispered again. Then she remembered the Lady's Mirror. A lump formed in her throat, but she shook it away as Frodo drew out the Phial. 

" _Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!"_ Frodo cried out. They light shinned like fire and revealed the 'She' Gollum had spoken about. Frodo and Sam, horror stricken slowly began to back away. Frodo felt Sam quiver next to him, then he felt a new strength renewed in him. He drew Sting out and advanced upon the eyes. 

The eyes suddenly were filled with terror as Frodo came forward slowly with Sting in one hand and The Phial in the other. Not too long after they retreated down from whence they came. 

Sam ran forward and wrapped her arms around Frodo's waist. " Frodo!" she cried out. " The elves will make a song of that if they ever hear it!" she cried out embracing him closely. Frodo wrapped one arm around her. " Let us hurry, before those eyes return!" 

They turned and ran back up the path. But they came to another blocking from their exit. Instead of hard rock, it was smooth and densely woven ropes. 

" Cobwebs!" Sam said with some relief. She drew her blade and attempted to take them down. She swung and swung with no avail. One last time she drew her blade high and let it strike the rope with all the strength she had. 

It snapped but as it was struck it twanged and, like a whip, hit her painfully in the hand. She yelped and sucked on it. " Oh, it will take days to clear this road," she muttered. She looked back at Frodo, who was studying the darkness with the phial held high. "Have those eyes come back?" 

" No, not that I can see. But I can almost feel them looking at me or thinking about me. I fear if I lower the light they would swiftly come again." 

" Tripped in the end, I don't know how we are going to get out of this one." Sam felt a surge of hatred towards Gollum. " Curse that Gollum. I hope the curse of Faramir will bit him and bit him quick," Sam muttered.

" That wouldn't help us now even." He pondered for a moment before looking at the net. " Here Sam, take this." He handed her the Phial. " Careful not to let it down," He warned," Let us see what Sting can do," he added in an undertone. 

~*~

With one last stroke the netting was cleared and a wide path was set before them. 

"Come, come!" He shouted. " We're free Sam," They quickly ran through it seeing a light coming from the exit. Frodo sprang out of the tunnel with a clear strength, but Sam was not so easy. She kept glancing back to the tunnel fearing the sight of the monstrous creature or the eyes again. 

Little did Sam know, that creature had many exits from her lair. 

A/N: That was a terrible place to leave you all I know. The next chapter I am practically jumping out of my chair to write. Luckily I am home sick so that I can. And for all of you good people who have read the book; Poor Sam. It will be harder for her because Frodo isn't _just_ her best friend. Oh soo. Sad. ((^73+ reviews! Yay!))


	22. 22 Utterly Alone

Chapter 23- Alone

Sam glanced one last time at the tunnel before she turned to Frodo who was jogging to the end of the path. The she saw it; a huge monstrous spider crawling out a hole and advancing on Frodo. 

" Frodo!" she screamed. " Frodo look-" her cry was stifled. A long clammy hand clamped down on her mouth and another on her neck. Something long wrapped around her leg and brought her down into the arms of her attacker. 

" Got her!" Gollum hissed in her ear. " At last, my precious, we've gotten her, the nasty, cruel hobbit. She is ours. We takes this one. She'll get the other." Sam trembled like mad. " Oh yes, Shelob will take care of him, not Smeagol. Smeagol promised not to hurt master, but he has you, you nasssty little sneak!" Gollum spat onto her neck. 

Tears leaked from Sam's eyes as Gollum flipped her over. He tore at her shirt and attempted to grope her. She shook horribly. 

" Sam trembles at Smeagol's touch. Sam will be happy without Baggins, she has Smeagol now." He bent down low and looked like he was going to kiss her, his black, long tongue came our of his mouth. Filled with almighty terror and strength at what could be happening to Frodo and what would happen to her, she twisted and writhed. 

Gollum himself couldn't have moved so swiftly. She loosed his hands with a quick roll and she drew her sword again. Quickly she grabbed a rock and just as Gollum took hold of her again she let it blow just below his elbow. 

Gollum squealed terribly and tried to get away. He backed off and Sam threw the rock with the same deadly accuracy as she did at Ferny a long time ago. 

Where it would have struck Gollum in the head and probably knocked him dead he leaped to the side and it crashed down on his back. Gollum hissed and fled. 

Sam, in the fury of what he did took some steps to go after him; but then she realized her love was in a battle not nearly so easy. 

She turned and fled up the path. 

" Frodo!" she screamed. " I'm coming! Frodo hold on!" 

She was too late.

So far Gollum's plot succeeded. 

~*~

When she finally reached there, Frodo was lying pale on the ground bound in cords from his shoulder to his ankles. The monster was trying to drag him off. 

Whether it was her love, courage, or loyalty to him Sam ran forward with a cry. The beast turned and looked to her a little too slowly. Sam saw Sting lying on the ground. She drove as Shelob thrashed a terrible claw at her. She rolled quickly under her stomach. 

Sam jumped up and slashed at it's hideous underside. One great eye went out. The monster attempted to get at her but she was out of reach of her sting and her claws. 

In one final attempt to kill Sam the monster moved it's body downwards. She was knocked to her knees. It came down onto her quick and fast.

It could not have done a worse thing. 

Sam raised Sting high above her head pointed upwards, so Shelob drove her own terrible strength and weight down onto the Elvish blade. It crushed Sam slowly to the ground. A shudder went through her. 

She sprang backwards in a convulsive leap. Infuriated It rose to kill Sam. She gathered all her remaining strength and began to creep forward to Sam; who had fallen to her knees near Frodo. 

Sam looked at her, and saw the death in her eyes. And for some unknown reason she thought of Galadriel. 

" The Phial," she thought. Still in her possession from when Frodo had asked her to hold it while he made a way out for them. She drew it out. 

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon sí di'nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!" _she cried out. It was almost as if another voice spoke through her. She scrambled to her feet and stood to meet the monster. 

" Now come, you filth!" she cried. " You've harmed my, master my love! And now you pay for it! He and I will go on, but here you are finished!" She shouted at it. 

The Phial blazed like fire. Shelob wavered. She slowly began to crawl to the entrance of her hole. Sam reeled. She slowly began to chase the monster down. 

And as she left a trail of her blood and slime into the hole Sam fell to the ground. 

~*~

Sam was alone. Wearily, and unable to return to her feet, she crawled to her master. 

" Frodo, dearest Frodo," she said, but Frodo did not speak. Sam came up next to him a smile on her lips, but Frodo lay pale; he heard no voice and did not move. Sam's smile faded. " Frodo?" Sam asked, though silence waited, she listened in vain. 

Sam's lip quivered. She took the sword and cut his bounds. She laid her head onto his chest, then to his mouth. Neither the faintest flutter of heart, nor stir of life was heard. 

" Frodo?" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. Her heart began to race as she chafed his hands and his brow; all were cold. 

" Frodo, no." she whispered. " Frodo! No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone!" she found herself screaming. " It's your Sam…your Sam…" she sobbed. " Wake up, please, wake up," she whispered. 

She took his hand and held it to her cheek as a tear slid down onto it. Her eyes burned and more tears fell. 

Suddenly she remembered the Mirror of Galadriel. She looked around and saw the rocky dell. 'He's dead, not asleep dead.' She muttered to herself. 

" No," she muttered. " Frodo, please don't leave me. I love you." She began to shake from grief. " I love you, and you love me. It's not supposed to end like this. We're supposed to go home, and be heroes! Please don't leave me," 

Blackness came on her, and her heart grew dark. She wept and cried. She laid her head down onto Frodo's chest and cried until she knew no more.

A/N: Oh no! I ruined the ROTK for you all. Don't worry they are cutting this part out of the TTT. So don't worry. (lol) doesn't that stink? Okay so one more chapter in TTT Sorry about the length…Review please!


	23. 23 In Dreams

Chapter 24-

Sam opened her eyes to the sun shining in through the round windows of the room, a hobbit room. She tried to make sense of the warm bed that she was lying in and whose room it was. Then she recognized it; it was Frodo's room in Bag-end. 

She looked around a bit bewildered, but happy. There was a little pitter of feet in the hallway; a young hobbit-lass with blue eyes and golden hair ran in and looked at her. There was something oddly familiar about her,

" Mommy!" she shouted. " Daddy! Mommy's awake!" she seemed to cry out with joy. There was more footsteps outside the door; and then Frodo stood in the doorway holding a baby on his waist. The little girl pulled on the side of his breeches. " See?" 

" Yes I do," Frodo smiled. " Mommy seems to be a lazy head today," he told the girl kindly. He smiled at Sam; " Good morning Mommy." 

" Good morning," she replied. The little girl ran up and jumped on Sam hugging her tight. 

" Daddy made you breakfast mommy," she whispered into Sam's ear. Frodo smiled, and mock scolded her. 

" Hey! You're ruining the surprise!" he told her. 

Sam began to shake, realizing what was going on. It was not with fear, but utmost happiness and joy. She glanced down at her hand and saw a gold band, and then to Frodo's who had a matching one. 

Tears of happiness began to stream down her cheeks. Frodo noticed and sent the two little ones out. " Go on Elanor, Frodo." He told them. Once they were gone he turned to Sam. " Sam is something wrong?" 

" No, everything is so perfect." Frodo smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. 

" This is how it is meant to be, for you and I, perfect," he told her warmly. He leaned over and hugged her. She embraced him back firmly. 

But he was cold. He fell to the bed beside her and didn't move. She took him tightly into her arms, and screamed his name. 

Sam jumped, and she looked around her. She clutched Frodo's cold limp body on the path of Cirith Ungol. She looked around no little ones or warm bed just the cold darkness around her. 

She scanned the horizon, hoping for a way out. All she could see was the tower and smoke from Orodruin. 

" What am I to do?" she asked herself. She could not leave Frodo unburied on the mountaintop, but then she could not bury him. " Do I go back or go…on?" she looked at the chain around Frodo's neck and swallowed hard. Sam felt the tears returning. She wrapped his cloak around him and laid her old sword from Aragorn beside him.

" I'm sorry Frodo, I fear I must go on, though it be in vain without you. I may need Sting and the phial the lady gave you," she took Frodo's hand and held it to her heart. The answer came to her slowly, " Though the ring was given to you, I will take it now so that your journey was not futile." 

' Who am I to take it?' she asked herself. 'A little gardener from the shire, a girl no less.' Another strong voice came through her head,

' Would it be better for you to sit here by your master's body, have them find you and take it? or just take it and go on, then come back to him if you can?' Sam understood. She put a hand under Frodo's head. She kissed his lips softly, then set her other hand on the chain upon his neck. 

She lift his head and drew the chain over it, kissing his brow one last time. She lay his head down softly. " I love you," she murmured and brought the chain over her head. Sam looked down at Frodo; no change came onto his face. That was the last convincing that Sam knew that he had died and laid aside the quest. 

Slowly she got up and turned her back to Frodo and began to walk to the Cracks of Doom. 

She approached the cleft and heard the voices. Orcs coming her way. She looked around somewhere to hide. They would find her, find the Ring. The Ring. Without really thinking Sam drew it out and set it upon her finger. 

~*~ 

The Orcs ran by her and onto the path that Frodo lie in. 

" Hoy! Hola! I see something a spy!" they shouted. There was hooting and shouting. Sam's blood ran cold. They found Frodo. 

She quickly thought of what to do. Should she try and save him? or go on without a second thought, they would find the ring and it would be over, for everyone. 

' I can't help it, my place is beside Mr. Frodo. They have to understand, I didn't come on this mission to see that the ring was destroyed, I came to make sure Frodo came back. I can't be ring bearer, not with out Frodo." She ran after them. 

~*~ 

Hearing them talking almost made Sam sick. They had gotten Frodo and she pursued quickly. Now they spoke of what they were to do with him, according to orders. 

" Says he's to be stripped! Of what, hair, nails, teeth…?" 

" No! he's going to the tower, for Lugburz. Wanted safe and whole." 

" Might as well go in the pot! He's no use now." 

" You fool, he was bound up. When her ladyship binds with cords, she's after meat. She doesn't eat dead meat, nor suck cold blood. This little fellow isn't dead!" 

Sam reeled. She did her best not to swoon. 'You knew it Sam! You knew in your heart Sam Gamgee, that he wasn't dead. Don't trust your head, it isn't the best part of you.' 

~*~

The black gate was closed. Sam shouted and screamed, no one heard. She threw herself against the giant doors and knocked herself senseless. 

Frodo was alive; but taken by the enemy.

What did you think? Please Review. Chapter 22 got 80 reviews! 80! I haven't checked on chapter 23 yet. 

Figure- of course you got noticed! All my reviewers get noticed. Yes I do love you figure. (: D) =smiley face. 

Thanks again for all the reviews! 


	24. 24 Author's Note

Frodo and Sam. 

Important- before you go further know that because of the new release of the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, Extended footage- and my love and obsession of it that if you go back throughout the chapters they will be have some parts from the new movie added in. 

I fell madly in love with the extended version. I have been sick lately so they should be up soon. 

Chapters that are to be altered are Chapters 7, 8, 13, 14, 15, and 16. (maybe 3 I have to see) 8 and 7 are already added into. 

The extened edition is really funny. They cut out so much good stuff. And know what amazed me- Legolas had lines! I was so excited. There was one part where he was sarcastic on Gimli and it was great. 

And for all of you who have seen it- Legolas looked so totally beyond Hot when Haldir was like *gibbery elvish* that = Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil. I almost died when he was all dirty and answered *gibbery elvish*= The Fellowship is in your debt. 

The lines where great. Like --Legolas Merry and Pippin 

Legolas- Lembas! Elven waybread. One little bite can fill a grown mans stomach.

Merry- How many have you had?

Pippin- 4 *farts*

~**~*~**~**~And then Bilbo is talking all serious to Frodo at the party

Bilbo- Thank you my boy,. I'm selfish. Yes I am. I don't know why I took you in after your parents died, It wasn't out of charity. I think it was of all the bagginses, you showed the most spirit. 

Frodo- Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffers old Brew?

Bilbo- No! …Well, yes. But that isn't the point!


	25. Chapter 25 New Hope

****

****

****

****

****

**The Return of the King **

Chapter 25- New Hope

Sam made her way into the dark lands by other means then through the main gates. She took the ring off and made her way to the dark tower through the shadows. Though the ring was upon her neck she fought with herself, to go on or to bear it, to yield it. Wild fantasies flooded her mind. 

She could be come Samantha the strong and beautiful, every man's desire. She could have great gardens through out Middle earth and all would love her. 

No, that wasn't what she wanted. All she wanted was a simple garden to work with and Frodo beside her. That was all she needed to be happy. 

Sam turned towards the dark tower and wearily approached it. She heard them quarreling in the upper parts. She hoped dearly that Frodo wasn't part of it. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of what they could possibly do to him. 

~*~ 

With a few close calls Sam made it to a Staircase that just disappeared upwards. She climbed and climbed. After many steps she came to a dead end. 

" Great after that long, long climb I hit a dead end." Sam no longer cared about the presence of the Orcs. All she longed for was her master; just for one sight of his face of stroke of his hand. 

Feeling at last defeated, leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. She bowed her head into her hands. It was silent, a cold frightening silence. 

To her own surprise, there at the vain end of a long painful journey, moved by what thought in her heart she could not tell, she began to sing. 

_In the western lands beneath the Sun_

_The flowers may rise in Spring _

_The trees may bud, the waters run _

_The merry finches sing. _

_Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night_

_And swaying beeches bear_

_ the Elven-stars as jewels white_

_amid their branching hair. _

_Though here at journey's end I lie_

_In darkness buried deep,_

_Beyond all towers stong and high_

_Beyond all mountains steep,_

_Above all shadows, rides the Sun_

_And Stars ever dwell; _

_I will not say the Day is done_

_Nor bid the stars farewell. _

Sam was about to begin again when she heard a noise, a frail voice attempting to answer her song. She strained her ears listening again, but all she heard was footsteps now. 

" Hoy! Stop that squealing or I'll come and deal with you! D'you hear?" An Orc snarled from below. Sam crouched low. No answer.

" All right, but I'll come have a look at you see what your up to." Sam hid behind a small pillar of rock. She saw the flicker of light go past her and bring a ladder up the stairs. It dawned on her; there was a trap door to Frodo's prison. She heard a bolt drawn back and a creak of a door. 

" Listen, I don't want to hear you again, or else you'll pay for it. There's a little reminder for you." There was the sound of a whip and a muffled cry. 

Cold rage shot through Sam's blood like an arrow. She sprang to the door and was up it in a flash. She saw the Orc crouching over a small helpless figure, raising its whip to strike again. The blow never fell. He turned around to see Sam charging too late. 

With a cry Sam drew Sting and cut his hand clear off. The Orc screamed and jumped on her. It stumbled to its feet and turned and backed away too fast. It tripped on the ladder and fell with a thud and then silence. She ran to the figure on the floor and knelt beside it. It was Frodo.

He was naked, lying on a heap of filthy rags. His arm was drawn up shielding his head and across his side was a nasty whip-weal. Sam felt the tears blinding her as she lifted his hand and brought it to her face. 

" Frodo, Frodo I've come, my love!" She kissed the top of his hand. Frodo opened his eyes.

" Am I dreaming?" he muttered. " The other dreams I had were horrible. I don't want to believe it and have to wake up again." 

" Frodo, you aren't dreaming. It's real, it's me, I've come," Sam said with a smile through her tears. 

" I can't believe it," Frodo said with disbelief. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Oh Sam," he cried and held her tightly. " There was an Orc, with a whip," Frodo lie on his stomach tilted up slightly so his head was pressed up against Sam's waist as he held her tightly. Sam cried as she looked at all the weals that ran down his back from the whips. 

Frodo closed his eyes and lay in Sam's gentle arms. 

" Was that you singing down below? I thought it was an angel in a dream," Frodo murmured. 

" Yes, it was me, though I doubt it sounded like an angel. I had all but given up hope that I would find you." Sam felt a little blush rising when the full realization that Frodo was naked dawned on her. She smiled though not really caring at all. Frodo had come back from the dead, and they were together. That was all that mattered. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

" Frodo, we cannot stay here." Frodo suddenly opened his eyes as Sam was still close to him. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her downwards into a intense kiss. 

It was deep, hard and passionate. He pushed himself upwards to take her deeper. Slowly he pushed her on to her back still kissing her and swept away in the moment. Sam felt a chill sweep through her stomach as she lay there. It wasn't a bad chill though, she began to kiss him back.

He hugged her body hungrily as she slowly drew her arms around his back. She felt the lines and scars from the whip-wheals. She pitied she couldn't have been there or stopped them from doing this to him. 

Feeling the scars, Sam suddenly remembered that Frodo was unclothed and that he was on top of her, his lower body between her legs. She felt her face grow hot and sweaty from being nervous and a little embarrassed. 

They parted leaving Sam gasping for breath. Strangely Frodo didn't seem to inhale deeply or gasp at all. He just lied there looking down at her. 

" I love you," he told her, almost as if it was a new prospect. Sam smiled,

" I know," she sat up slightly, unbuttoned her cloak, and covered his body with it. Frodo sat up. 

" Where am I? How did I get here?" Frodo asked, making sure the cloak covered his middle. 

" There's no time for tales, I'm afraid. Though I would just lie here and listen to your voice for ages and be satisfied." Sam said. " But you are in the top of the tower that you and I saw from the path. It was more then a day ago though." 

" Only that?" Frodo sighed, looking pained. " It seemed like weeks." 

He got to his feet and wrapped it around his waist. In the dim fire light, he seemed to be covered in red flame. Sam smirked, it probably wasn't just from the pain. 

" I didn't dare move when the Orcs were in here. They quarreled over my things and I just laid here, too terrified to move." Sam grew grim again. " Then they left and it was quiet, that was worse." 

" Well we better get moving, they killed themselves they did. So before someone realizes that next to no one is here and send back up. But," Sam paused and blushed. " I don't think it's wise for you to go to the cracks of doom in naught but your skin and my cloak round your waist," 

" They've taken everything, Sam," Frodo said slowly. " Don't you understand, I may have you back, but in the end it doesn't matter. The Quest has failed. No one can escape. Only the elves." He told her, despair taking him.

" No, Frodo, not everything…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. " The quest has not failed, not yet anyway." She paused as Frodo looked up at her with disbelief. " I beg you pardon, Mr. Frodo, but I took it. I kept it safe. I supposed you want it back now, seeing that your okay." Frodo's eyes grew wide as she fumbled and removed the chain on her neck. 

" Oh Sam! You did it! You saved us! You-" He took her face and pressed a kiss onto her lips. " Give it here." He said abruptly. Sam looked at him strangely. " You cannot have it. Give it here," he repeated firmly. She finished taking the chain off her neck. 

" You are weak Frodo, perhaps for a while I should bear the ring?" Sam asked slowly. 

" No! No! You thief! It's mine!" he grabbed the chain from her. Then he stood aghast. Sam knelt before him with tears in her eyes. 

" All right, Frodo. I didn't mean it that way," she said, her voice quavering. 

" Oh Sam, I'm sorry! What have I said? What have I done?" he said with self-disgust. " After all you have done for me, after all you went through…" he said quietly. "It was the ring, the wretched power of the ring. It caused me to hurt you like this." He knelt in front of her and embraced her. " I'm so sorry, forgive me," he whispered. 

" It's all right Frodo, I understand." She didn't seem so keen on hugging him though. He felt in the way she held him, that she was hurt. " Here, they didn't have your sword or the Phial. I may need them as I go find you some clothes and perhaps some food. Stay here," she told him distantly. 

Frodo cursed to himself as she turned down the stairs and out of sight.

AN: Aww…He hurt her feelings. Isn't that sad? Yea okay. So! ROTK started. I am really excited. When they get back to the Shire I think I'll let me imagination run wild. Yea… I think I am going to make it so Lotho isn't dead. Yea ok bye for now! 

Next chapter I think we shall go back and see how Merry and Pippin are doing w/ Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, hm? Perhaps Pippin will reveal a little secret of Merry's…  
  



	26. Chapter 26 The three walkers

A/N: I fear I am suffering from a bit of writers block. 

Chapter 26- Regret

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas rode behind Theoden, Gandalf, and Eomer. They stopped very abruptly and looked around, Orthanc loomed not far ahead. The looked forward and there sat, smoking a pipe and drinking wine, was Merry and Pippin. Merry saw them and leapt to his feet. He bowed low and introduced himself. 

" Welcome, my lords!" he made a very descriptive introduction about himself and the sleeping form beside him. He and Gandalf spoke for a few moments. 

" And what of your old companions! Legolas and me?" Gimli cried out unable to contain himself for much longer. 

~*~

Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli sat next to the warm hearth and caught up on each others trails. They talked for a long while of how Merry and Pippin came to the Ents and how they seemed so terribly healthy when they had not eaten properly and a great many other things. 

A silence soon took them, and they each seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Pippin looked around at all of them, they seemed to be thinking about something dearly cared for and dearly missed. 

" What are you all thinking of?" He asked them curiously. " You all seem to be thinking about the same thing." He answered their curious looks. They looked at him strangely. " Oh come on," he told them. " Gimli tell me honestly what you were thinking about two minutes ago, when I asked." 

" Truthfully, I was thinking about the lady Galadriel." He answered looking a little flustered when he admitted it. 

" Okay! That's it then, what ladies are you three thinking of?" He turned to Aragorn, Merry, and Legolas. " Fine we can narrow it down by you Aragorn, considering that Elf woman is on your mind," Aragorn looked amused as the young Took tried to figure it out. 

" Oh, come off it, Pip!" Merry said slightly annoyed. Legolas sat with a small smile, hinting behind his usual expressionless face. 

" Yes! I nailed it! Merry won't tell us who he fancies!" Pippin said with glee. He grew glum. " I thought I was your best friend, Merry. And you never told me," he mocked a sniffle. " It shouldn't be too hard to figure out…" Pippin thought hard. 

" Pippin," Merry said warningly. " You already told me who you fancy," he said with a devilish grin. Pippin eyes grew wide then he smiled, apparently pleased with himself. 

" Oh? Well, at least they don't _know_ Diamond, Merry," Pippin chuckled as Merry grew deathly pale. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas sat clearly amused by the two hobbits. 

" Oh? Peregrin, it's someone we know?" Aragorn asked, a smile shining on his face. 

" Oh, I think so," Pippin said studying Merry's face. Merry began to blush furiously. " My, my, I don't know how I didn't see it before," Pippin muttered. Merry had never shown any interest or respect to a girl before. Then all of a sudden in Rivendell he was polite and kind towards and around Sam. " You like Sam!" Pippin burst out, unable to contain himself. Merry turned a darker shade of red. 

Aragorn watched Merry intently, hoping this was not true. He remembered the kiss between Frodo and Sam he had witnessed just after Boromir's death. The poor halfling would be heart broken if they came back or if they didn't…

To his relief Merry denied it completely. 

" That is good Meridoc," Aragorn told him when he denied it. 

" Oh? Why's that?" Pippin asked him. 

" I believe someone else has eyes for Samantha, great big blue ones at that," he answered with a chuckle. 

" Oh those poor two hobbits, all alone on those cold nights, with nothing but each other for warmth…" Gimli said with pity. Pippin snorted with laughter. Aragorn and Legolas smiled, knowing what crude thoughts were going through the little hobbits mind. Merry just grew wide eyed and looked at Pippin, shocked. 

" 'Poor' isn't the word I would have used Gimli," Pippin giggled. 

~~*~~

~*^*~

~~*~~

Sam came back a while later carrying some Orc gear under her arm. She was very quiet and seemed almost scared. Frodo came over to her and she set the gear down. 

He hated himself for scaring her like that. And he admitted to himself, his thoughts weren't entirely pure when he kissed Sam like that either. Of course he stopped himself, it wouldn't do at all for him to defile Sam and her body for his selfish pleasures or worse is if became with child for her and a child to die in this land. He wouldn't risk it. 

" Sam, I am truly sorry about before," He told her earnestly. He voice was deep and his face sincere, but she was scared. Not just of him, but for him. If the ring caused him to do that to someone he loved, how could he ever resist it when it grew stronger. She didn't respond to what he said.

" Here, I brought you some Orc gear. It may not be the most fitting thing or the most flattering, but it was all I could get…" Frodo imagined for a moment poor Sam stripping the dead orcs of their clothes and gear. 

" Thank you," he tried to sound as thankful and sincerely grateful. She set the clothes down, as she did he took her hands. " Please forgive me, I know you are scared of me, I can see it in your eyes." 

" No, I am not scared of you, I am scared for you. I don't want to loose you," Sam told him. He smiled, but could think of no comfort he could give her. His smile faded. He quickly got dressed as Sam looked away. 

" Mornië cân ven," he told her quietly. " Darkness calls to us," 

Together they left the tower of Cirith Ungol.

A/N: Sorry about the length. As I stated before, writers block. I'm feeling quite depressed at the moment, a flame actually got to me. I usually try not to let that happen because I get depressed really easily, but it did. Yuck, It put me in a crappy mood. (Wow crappy is in the computer dictionary)) This sucks, for like half of today I seriously considered not going on to finish this story. But I guess I will, for you people who love it. 

That Livingston Girl- THANKYOU HUNDRETH REVIEWER! Yay

Kathrene (my Sp. =crap) Lol. No offence but I laughed at the way you worded your last review about Frodo and Sam in Cirith Ungol. I put a little piece in there about Frodo thinking about it as you did. 

So to take my mind off that really sucky ((sucky is not in the computer dictionary…)) review You can make me happy with nice kind reviews. I think I am going to put a note about that on my 1st chapter, not to flame me because I am way to sensitive. 


	27. Chapter 27 The Quest is Over

A/N: The quest has ended. The rest of the tale will pretty much be told in a way of Flashbacks or of them telling the story, reliving it in their mind. 

Chapter 27- End of one; Beginning of Another 

A bright light flooded through Sam's eyelids. She cracked her eyes open slowly to a bright room. The air was warm, but she had no recollection of coming there. She smelt Ithilien and saw white flowers blooming above her. She gazed up at the ceiling trying to remember what had happened. 

It all came to her, the quest, the ring, Frodo, Gollum. 'What a dream, more a terrible nightmare.' She thought to herself. She attempted to sit up; a pain flooded her lower abdomen. Her eyes filled with tears

" It wasn't a dream!" she cried out. Tears filled her eyes. She looked quickly to the empty space next to her. Frodo wasn't there. Her breathing became coarse as the memory flooded back

-----------------------------------~*~----------------------------------------

" I am glad you are with me, here at the end of things Sam." Frodo murmured softly into her hair. " I would council you to hope, but it is vain now." She felt his chest, his breathing becoming shallower. The ring was gone, the burden lifted. She didn't answer. " What are your thoughts, my love?" 

" I can feel you breathe," she paused, " I wish it wouldn't end like this for us," 

" I know I could think of a few better endings, but at least we are here together, neither of us will leave the other. That is how we are meant to be, together forever." Sam sighed at shut her eyes. 

They would die soon, but Sam could think of no better way to die, wrapped up in Frodo's arms. His heartbeats became slower and slower, and then she knew no more.

------------------------------------~*~------------------------------------------

Tears streamed down her cheeks. " Where am I?" 

" In the land of Ithilien, and in the keeping of the King; he awaits you," she looked with disbelief at the figure that stood before her. Robed in white, his beard gleaming like pure snow, in the sunlight. It was Gandalf" How do you feel Samantha?" 

She didn't answer right away. " Where is Frodo?" she whispered. Gandalf's expression softened. 

" He is fine. I sent him to go rest a few hours ago. He awoke yesterday morning and immediately was by your side. He is not in full health, so I sent him to go rest. A bit forcefully, I'm afraid. He dearly didn't want to leave your side." Sam pushed away the blankets immediately and hopped out of bed. Ignoring the fierce pain in her lower stomach that reached down to her legs ran out the door. 

Gandalf was after her in a flash. She looked around wildly when outside the door, expecting to see some sign of Frodo. Down the passage to her right was Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Legolas speaking to someone from outside their door. Somehow she knew it must be Frodo. 

Frodo heard the pitter of feet her pushed his way out the door and got them just out of the way to have Sam run into his arms. He swung around with her in his arms and kissed her forehead fiercely. He held her tight as she sobbed and cried into his shirt. 

" Shh, I'm here. Everything's fine," He spoke softly to her. 

" I thought you were dead," she uttered fighting back more tears. Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin had small respecting smiles of their faces. Gandalf walked up,

" Samantha Gamgee! I know I asked you not to leave him, but please! You need your rest," he chuckled. 

Sam felt the pain that she had in her lower body begin to envelope her senses. Everything began to buzz. " Samantha?" she heard Gandalf say distantly. Frodo felt her begin to go limp.

" Sam!" he shouted, tears in his eyes. Sam thought it was the same way he screamed her name as she slipped under the water at Amon Hen. Was she dieing? Sam didn't think she was dieing. 

'Curse that Gollum for what he did…' Sam thought to herself as she slipped into a black oblivion. 

------------------------------------~*~------------------------------------------

The very last Steps of Doom. They were almost to the top. Though they were tired, hungry, and weak they would not give up here. 

" Help me, Sam, hold my hand, I cannot stop it. It's too powerful." Sam saw him trying to hold his hands back from going to his neck. She took each of his hands in hers and kissed the tops of them gently. " I have no memory of anything, Sam. Not taste nor smell nor sight of anything great and beautiful that has passed. No memory of grass tree or flower, no moon, no stars, no taste of food, nor smell of flower, only the wheel of fire that we draw closer and closer to." Sam feared that Frodo was going insane from the ring. 

~*~

They crawled up Mount Doom. A sudden weight smote Sam forward and came down onto Frodo. 

" Wicked Masster! Cheats us mustn't take these paths! Give it to us, give it to us!" Gollum shrieked. Frodo managed to fling him off and he rose to his feet quivering.

" Down, down!" he gasped clutching the ring to his chest. " Out of our path! You cannot betray me or slay me now!" 

Sam saw a strange thing then. It seemed as thought there were two figures; one a shadow of a creature, barely living, the other was robbed in white clutching a ring of fire to his chest. And he spoke with a clear deep voice,

" Be gone, and trouble me no more! If you ever touch me again you shall be cast yourself into the Fire of Doom." The creature shrunk back, and the vision passed. He fled down the path from whence they came. 

Frodo grabbed Sam's hand and they scrambled further up the mountain. It was not more then twenty yards when Sam stopped and looked back

" Sam," Frodo muttered. 

" He's following us," Sam told him fearfully. 

" I know, that's why we must hurry," Frodo pleaded. Sam glanced at him. She remembered the mirror of Galadriel. 'My journey ends here,' she thought to herself. 

" I have to stay," she uttered. Now it was Frodo's turn to think she had gone insane. 

" Stay? but Gollum…" 

" Just go Frodo." She muttered hurriedly. 

" I can't just leave you," he whispered. 

" Go! You have your path, I have to stop him from coming between you and this Doom; you said yourself that not even I could do that," Sam looked at him, her look a mixture of fear and assurance. Frodo nodded and turned. As soon as he was out of earshot and eyeshot, Gollum was upon her. 

------------------------------------~*~------------------------------------------

" Sam!" Frodo screamed again as she fell limp in his arms. He held her tightly and shrunk down to the floor. Legolas was immediately at his side with Gandalf. " Sam," he murmured. 

" What happened?" Pippin asked, worried. Legolas began to speak to Gandalf in elvish. 

"Mani marte?" (What Happened?) Legolas placed a hand on her forehead. 

"Amin caela n'noa," (I have no idea) Gandalf replied. " Re caela harwa no' dol," ( she has a wound on her head) he added, 

" Speak plainer!" Frodo exclaimed, his heart unable to take it. 

" I do not think that is it," Legolas muttered quietly. Frodo hugged her close to him.

" Let us move her back to her room," Gandalf said to Legolas. 

~*~ 

Sam jumped after reliving the nightmare of what happened on Mount Doom. She looked around to see blackness, except for the pale moonlight. Her eyes adjusted she felt the warmth next to her. She rolled over and saw Frodo sleeping peacefully next to her.

Her heart calmed seeing him like that, so tranquil in whatever dreams he was having. She snuggled up close to him, not caring how she got there or what happened. She was happy at last. 

She snuggled up close to him and he opened his eyes. They seemed almost illuminated in the pale moonlight, like the soft blue pools in the shire. He smiled,

" We did it," he whispered referring to the quest. He looked down for a moment. "The other's don't know…" he trailed off not knowing how to say it.

" About us, about this," she answered, pressing her lips onto his. That was the first time Sam actually really kissed Frodo, when she thought about it. All she had done was kiss his forehead and once when he was stone cold under the dell of Cirith Ungol. He drew back a little.

" Yes. Nor do they know about what happened on doom or in Cirith Ungol, nothing really. I couldn't even really tell them if I wished too," he told her smiling. "I don't even know the half of it," he kissed her forehead and they fell fast asleep, happy at last.

A/N: Hmmm…What *did* Gollum do to Sam? We shall see, and what about Galadriel's mirror, the beautiful hobbit and Frodo? We shall see I think in the next chapter or the one after that. 

How did you like it? Okay no offence to the anonymous reviewers- but I would rather not get over 10 reviews with exactly the same thing written, it's okay though. I still like the 128 thing down there. yay! Okay bye now. 

PS. The elvish phrases are my own translation straight from a grammer key and a elvish dictionary. I think I got it from www.greycompany.net I am not entirely sure though. Things will lighten up a bit in the next chapter. 


	28. Chapter 28 Pillow Fights and Stories

Chapter 28

Merry knocked on the door quietly as Pippin stood behind him. They would have gone in straight away, but they feared if they did they might walk in on something. 'There was no way Sam and Frodo could simply be friends,' Merry thought to himself. Though the others only spoke in jest, he truly believed that Sam and Frodo were madly in love. 

Pippin rolled his eyes and pushed past him into the room. He shot a knowing glance at Merry when they looked at Sam and Frodo. They both lay asleep, as if in their own little world. Sam was on her side, covers around her middle and a hand under her pillow. Her other hand was clasped around Frodo's. He was also on his side with both his arms wrapped tightly around Sam's waist pulling her to him. 

Sam's eyes flickered open. She looked at Merry and Pippin and smiled warmly, unashamed of Frodo's embrace. 

" Good morning," she said softly. 

" Hello!" Pippin replied gleefully. Merry smiled.

" How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Frodo shifted a little and opened his eyes. 

" This isn't Mount Doom," he said looking confused for a moment. Sam smiled. He looked down at Sam and over and Merry and Pippin. He smiled warmly at them, "Yes?" 

" Soon the King requests your presence," Merry told him. 

"What if we like where we are?" Sam said with a mock snub. Frodo rolled over and straddled her waist. 

" Then you have to deal with me!" Frodo shouted and leaned down and blew a raspberry into her neck. Merry and Pippin chuckled as Sam shrieked with laughter. 

" Mercy! Mercy! Someone help!" she mock screamed as he did it again. Merry and Pippin exchanged glances, then Merry shouted

" We'll save you!" they both jumped into the bed and pushed Frodo off of her. 

Thus resulted in a large pillow fight. 

Legolas and Gimli walked around the corner to see what the shouting was about. The snickered when they saw the four hobbits hitting each other and rolling around on the bed. 

" I would stop before-" Pippin threw a pillow at Legolas as he spoke. Frodo went to shove Pippin, but fell forward on the bed with a small yelp. "-Hurt" Legolas finished. Merry and Pippin backed up on their knees as Sam saw the bit of blood on the back of Frodo's nightshirt. She grimaced as Legolas and Gimli came forward. She lifted the back of his shirt. 

Merry and Pippin's eyes grew wide and round as Sam's expression softened a bit. Some of the whip-wheals had reopened a little. 

" Ouch," Frodo moaned. 

" How-How did that happen?" Pippin asked with disbelief. Neither Frodo nor Sam answered. 

There was a small bowl with water and a cloth in it from when they bathed Sam's head the previous night. Legolas took the cloth out of the now cool water and wiped the blood away with it, knowing not to ask how they came to be there. 

Gandalf entered the room, he looked at them and then to Frodo's back. His look did not quaver nor change. He glanced at Legolas and Gimli, then to Merry and Pippin. They understood and got up and left. 

Gandalf sat down in a chair next to the bed. He sighed looking at the two of them. Sam finished washing the small trails of blood off of Frodo's back and set the cloth down in the bowl. Carefully she pulled Frodo's nightshirt down back over his bare back. 

" My friends," Gandalf muttered warmly. " I understand this may be painful, but would you tell me the story of how your quest ended?" 

" Why?" Frodo asked quietly. 

" You would have to tell it eventually, I would wait for the pain to fade, but that would only make the pain worse when you finally told it in full." He paused, " If it is any help tell me what happened after you met up with Faramir. I know that either one or both of you was captured in Mordor," 

" The most painful part," Sam muttered strangely, causing both Frodo and Gandalf to look at her. Frodo looked back at Gandalf.

Frodo began to tell him of the story after they left Faramir. Sam barely listened, she truly didn't want to tell anyone of what happened just after Frodo left her on Doom. Not even Frodo himself should know what Gollum did to her. 

"… thinking nothing could stop me, I broke out in a run. Then…I can tell you no more." Frodo ended sounding husky. Sam swallowed and allowed Gandalf's gaze to catch hers.

" Why is that?" Gandalf asked him. Frodo slowly put his hands down and sat on his knees. 

" Because I do not know what happened." Frodo answered casting Sam a sorrowful glance. " All I remember is a sharp pain shooting through the back of my neck and then waking in the Orc tower…" he trailed off. 

" What happened?" Gandalf asked. 

" A monster, a hideous beast struck him down." 

" Why weren't you just behind him?" Gandalf asked quietly, not meaning any offence in anyway.

" Gollum," Sam said and her voice cracked. Frodo looked at her with pity. Sam quickly cleared her throat. " He attacked me," she silently hoped they wouldn't press her more on that subject. Just the cold memory of his blazing eyes and cold icy grip scared her. 

" Sam?" Frodo said quietly, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

" Oh, yes…I fought him off, and he ran. I ran to you, but you didn't move. I picked up your sword and killed the monster. Then came to you," she took a long shuddering breath. " You were cold, pale, and limp. I cut your bounds, and there was not the slightest flutter of heart, nor stir of any life in you. I cried until I knew no more," Sam noticed that she had tears on her cheeks. She quickly rubbed them away. 

' I woke up a while later. I didn't know what to do, so I took the ring-"

" And swore to come back to me," Frodo finished. " I heard you in my dreams," he said quietly. He turned to Gandalf, " Please, no more for now. I want to be happy- this is too much." He told him looking at Sam who was wiping tears away on her sleeve. Gandalf nodded. 

" There is one other thing I wish to know before I leave, how did you get those scars on your back, how did we come by your garments?" 

" The Orcs kidnapped me, brought me to the tower, whipped me, beat me and took my clothing." Frodo closed his eyes and shuddered. " They used the garments I guess for proof of ransom." 

A long silence pursued. 

" All right then. Today we feast in your honor, Samantha Gamgee and Frodo Baggins." He smiled warmly and went to the door. In the door way he turned to them. " You have clothes set out for you," he pointed to a chair with a pile of neatly folded clothes. 

He went out the door but doubled back, " I don't suspect you need separate rooms, seeing that you were together for a while in Cirith Ungol, but if you should there are curtains in the corners." Sam and Frodo blushed scarlet. Gandalf shut the door. 

They were silent for a few moments looking at the floor. Sam looked around and got up. She walked over and picked up a lovely light green dress,

" I guess this is mine, then," she muttered, causing Frodo to snicker. He grew solemn and came over. He lifted his shirt and breeches off the chair and just looked at her for a moment.

Neither of them moved. They just stared into the depths of the others eyes. Sam saw the weariness of doom still upon him, no longer was he the simple hobbit next door that she fell in love with so many years ago. His face seemed almost gaunt and sunken, but his eyes never really lost the blue fire that they possessed whenever he looked into her eyes. Even so, they looked pained. 

" I'm sorry," he breathed drawing closer to her. 

" For what?" she whispered back. 

" I had no idea what you went through for me, at Cirith Ungol." She pressed a finger to his lips. Frodo put his hands on her waist. That was the first time he really realized how skinny she had gotten, how terrified she looked. 

Frodo drew closer to her and lowered his head, intent on kissing her.

There was a knock on the door. Before they could answer Pippin burst through the door. He looked at the two of them for about two seconds before realizing what he walked in on. His eyes grew wide, and he blushed terribly. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. 

Sam turned away. She quickly walked to the corner of the room where the curtain was, pulled it shut, and shed her clothes. 

Frodo looked after her sadly. She was hiding something; he could tell. Never before had she turned away like that, but he never would have thought that she would do that even if Pippin barged in on them kissing passionately. 

Remembering that they were wanted, he quickly got dressed. He was finishing putting his shirt on when Sam came out from behind the curtain. She looked a little embarrassed, Frodo couldn't see why though. She looked beautiful.

The green dress that she wore brought out the green in her eyes, and the gold trim complimented her hair wonderfully. 

" Frodo I need your help for a moment," she said blushing a little. He cocked his head to the side. " I can't reach the laces in the back, could you tie them for me?" 

" But of course, my lady," he answered slyly. She came forward and turned around. He began to tie the laces as there was again a knock on the door. "Come in!" Frodo shouted. Gandalf came in with an extremely embarrassed looking Pippin on his tail. Pippin had gotten his clothing too, he looked a little silly all dressed up in fine linines and silks but only for the reason that it was Pippin there not some legendary knight. 

Gandalf laid out some cloaks for them, both long and flowing. Pippin laid down two swords on top of them, still blushing. 

" I wish for no sword," Frodo said abruptly looking at them after finishing tying Sam's dress. 

" Tonight you should at least wear one," Gandalf pointed out. Frodo lifted Sam's old sword that Strider gave her on Weathertop. 

" I gave Sting to you, Sam." He told her. She shook her head.

" Mr. Bilbo gave Sting to you, I couldn't take it," Sam replied holding Sting out to him. 

They argued for a bit until Frodo gave way. 

A/N: Sorry about the time it took me to write, my sister's baby died. It was her first and my parents first grandchild. So I've been a little occupied. And the ending sucked because I wrote more and it wasn't supposed to end there; but just no.

Review please. I got another flame. This sucks.


	29. Chapter 29 A Silver Band and Green Stone

Chapter 29- A silver band with a green stone. 

They walked behind Gandalf as he led them through green hills into an Archway of Trees. As they came to the Archway in the wood, they were surprised to see knights and tall guards all clad in bright mail and adorned in White and Black. As the two hobbits approached and all their swords came unsheathed, spears were shaken, and horns and trumpets sang. Then many men cried out in many tongues, 

_'Long live the Halflings! Praise them with great praise!_

_Cuio i Pheriain anann! Aglar'ni Pheriannath! _

_Praise them with great praise, Frodo and Samantha!_

_Daur a berhal, Conin en Annun! Eglerio!_

_Praise them!_

_Elgario!_

_Praise them, The Ringbearers, praise them with great praise!'_

And so with blood rushing to their faces, Frodo and Sam went forward. Sam saw ahead of them a tall man with grey eyes and a farmliar smile. 

" Strider!" Sam exclaimed. They ran forward to him. 

~*~

Frodo sat alone in his room, starring into the sunset. It was beautiful, the ray of pink and orange, fading into a dense black night. The stars were just beginning to sparkle in the heavens above him. 

It was so beautiful. And Sam wasn't there for the first time with him when she was awake to spend it with him. She had gone off with several women to prepare for the crowning feast that was to be held that night. 

Frodo was dimly aware of the door creak open behind him. For a moment he hoped it would be Sam, but the footsteps were far too heavy to be hers. 

" Hello, Lord Aragorn." Frodo said. 

" Good evening Frodo," he replied. " What are you doing?" he said softly. 

" Thinking," Aragorn sat down next to him on the bed. 

" About Sam?" 

" A little," Frodo smiled weakly. Aragorn sighed and returned the smile. 

" Have you thought about marrying her?" Aragorn asked randomly. " I know you love her," Frodo looked a little taken aback by his question. But answered still,

" Everyday," 

" And?" Aragorn pressed. Frodo, for the first time, glanced down at his hand with the nine fingers. He paused staring at it for a bit before looking back at the fading sun. 

" I don't want to hurt her," he said sadly.

" How would you accomplish that?" Aragorn told him. Frodo opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't. He shrugged. He didn't want to tell anyone of his thoughts for the future yet. 

Aragorn realized he had a lot on his mind that he did not speak of. " Well," he stood up and fished something out of his pocket. " If you change your mind," he handed Frodo a small beautiful ring. It had a silver band and a gorgeous green stone, one that would compliment Sam's eyes well.

" You are giving me the weight of yet another ring to bear?" Frodo said only half joking. Aragorn smiled,

" You have a choice what you will with this one though," Aragorn turned and left. 

~*~

Sam sat with Eowyn. Several maidens had finished dressing them up specially and making their hair up in special ways. They laughed together and giggled and spoke of many things. Both had done amazing things, even for women and were very much alike. 

" How did you manage to accomplish such things?" Sam laughed when Eowyn told her about Merry believing that she was a man named Dernhelm. 

" I have naught a clue, my question is how you managed to fight your way up Cirith Ungol!" they both laughed and were proud of their deeds. Slowly and steadily their conversation became more and more serious. 

" I still feel the icy chill that the wraith left upon me," Eowyn said quietly. "That must have been the hardest thing for myself. Over coming my fear of it." Eowyn paused. " And you?" Sam looked down at her hands and began slowly. 

" The hardest thing for myself was removing the ring from Frodo's cold, limp body. The feeling passed when I knew he was alive again, it is not the memory that haunts me most though,"

Eowyn noticed Sam was unusually quiet. " And what was that?" Eowyn asked softly. Sam looked away with tears filling her eyes.

" Did you hear the story of Gollum?" Eowyn nodded. "Well, on the very slopes of Doom he came back. That is the half of the story that has not yet been told. I sent Frodo on, knowing that Gollum was upon us." Sam looked back at Eowyn. " The other part of the story that no one, not even Frodo knows, is that Gollum lusted after me," Eowyn's eyes became round as she looked at the small Hobbit with pity. 

" Did he…" Eowyn trailed off. 

" No, He would've though if I'd not been so determined to help Frodo. He did attack me and try to…" Sam couldn't bring her self to say it. She broke off with the horrible memories of Doom. 

" When will you tell Frodo?" Eowyn said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

" I don't want to ever. It's hard enough for me to accept his love as it is, no matter how much I love him in return." 

" Why?" Eowyn asked bewildered. 

" Because I don't deserve him." Sam said quietly. Eoywn looked at the Hobbit sadly. 

" Though I know you are wrong, I don't think anything I could say would sway what you may think so I shall hold my tongue. But if it is worth anything, I think you are wrong.

~*~

Frodo went into the main hall, where much celebrating had already begun. He looked around for Sam, but couldn't find her. Then he spotted her entering with Eowyn. He couldn't help but have his jaw drop slightly. 

She had her hair tied up high on her head, in a gorgeous bun. Her dress was to the floor and hid her hairy feet. It was dark green (like Sam's eyes) and flowing with silver seems. It had a modest V cut neck and clung appropriately to her waist, yet hung loosely in the sleeves. 

Sam's eyes caught Frodo's, she smiled, and ran over to him. He took her hand bowed low and kissed the top of it.

" Such a gentle hobbit!" She mocked surprise. He smiled as she embraced him warmly. " How are you fairing, my love?" she whispered into his ear. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. 

" I am doing well. The soreness in my neck is passing. And you are here, so I couldn't be happier." Suddenly Frodo grew very somber as he looked into her eyes. It passed quickly though. 

The night was long and Sam was asked to dance by many men. Merry went up to Eowyn and asked her to dance, blushing furiously. Eowyn glanced at Faramir, and accepted gratefully. Pippin, Sam and Frodo and about everyone else at the party snickered as Eowyn and Merry danced awkwardly, laughing as they went. 

" My lady," Sam heard someone say to her. She turned to see Legolas, " May I have this dance?" Sam giggled. 

" Of course my lord," Despite their height, Legolas and Sam danced together rather well (All things considered). A slower tune picked up as Legolas and Sam, Eowyn and Merry, parted. Faramir and Frodo stepped out and bowed to the girls and each took their loves hand. 

Sam and Frodo glided well across the floor. Though one would expect them to be awkward with their feet, Sam and Frodo were graceful, even as they drew very close. Sam glanced over at Merry and Pippin. They both had small pouts, but then their gaze averted to something at the head of the room. 

As Frodo and Sam slowly revolved around, Sam caught a glimpse of Lord Aragorn coming forward with Lady Arwen. 

Sam snorted into Frodo's shirt as Merry and Pippin began to slow dance together in jest. Frodo turned and rolled his eyes at his two cousins. 

~*~

Frodo went outside after the dance. He left with out a word, hoping that he would get some time to think. Sam was hiding something; he could see it in her eyes. He fingered the ring that was in his pocket, which Aragorn gave to him, to give to Sam. 

He heard the soft creak of the door opening behind him. Sam's hands fluttered around his waist for a moment before wrapping around him tightly. He closed his eyes, sensing that this was the moment. 

" Good evening, Mr. Baggins," she muttered softly into his ear. He took her hands and turned to her. 

" Sam," he murmured huskily. He quickly cleared his throat. Her eyes were full of concern. " I love you," he looked down at his feet. They stood quiet together for a few moments. " Sam?" he looked up to her. She looked into his eyes attentively. " Do you love me?" 

" Why would you even ask such a thing? You know that I do, more then anything on this world." Sam replied smiling. Frodo took her hand.

" Then would you do me the greatest honor," he slipped the ring on her finger. "And be my wife?" 

Sam's eyes grew round as she looked down at the Ring. She looked up at Frodo with amazment and shock. He pulled her closer. 

" But…" Frodo looked at her with almost horror. " I don't deserve you, Mr. Frodo." Frodo's look softened, he cupped her cheek in his hand.

" You're right," It was Sam's turn to look horrified; he smiled. " You deserve better." He kissed her soundly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tears and found tears of joy leaking onto his cheeks also. He pulled away," But, would you have me?" 

" Yes! Yes of course!" she cried out, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately. Frodo wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and spun her around, kissing her as he went. 

They both stopped a few moments later, gasping for breath. Both felt like they had a natural high in them, and both were deeply in love. 

" I suppose we should go back to the party," Frodo murmured. Sam nodded and they left the garden, and went into the main hall. 

Frodo and Sam received many strange looks from people around them as they passed, hand in hand. Frodo guessed that they both were a little red in the face, and must have seemed happier then usual. 'In truth, we are' Frodo thought to himself. 

Merry and Pippin looked at them oddly when they came back in. As did Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn looked at them strangely, but a loving, wise smile spread across his face when he saw the ring on Sam's finger. 

" We are going to retire back to the room," Frodo told Aragorn. Aragorn understood and nodded. 

" Where are you two going?" Pippin asked. Frodo smiled mischieviously. 

" I wish to be alone for a bit with my soon-to-be wife," Sam blushed furiously as Frodo led her out of the main hall, leaving Merry, Pippin, and Legolas too stunned to speak. Gimli chortled. Aragorn smiled and rolled his eyes. 

YAY! They finally did it! They're getting hitched! WHEEE!!! How's that for a long awaited chapter. FRODO PURPOSED! Huzzah!

So, yea I am going away for two days. Probably will type a chappie while I am gone, but don't expect too much. 

KK. 

Drama Freak! Your reviews never could annoy me, no reviews could. 

(EXCEPT FOR FLAMES!) 


	30. Chapter 30 May it Be

A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's been ready since last Thursday, My dad didn't email it to me though. So-another song chapter. I've just preordered the Soundtrack to TTT. So in the near future I am going to be posting songs with them. I've already downloaded previews of the songs off of soundtrack.net. Great site. Uhh…yay k. 

Nice and long for you nice reviewers! 

Chapter 30- May it be 

Sam woke up finding herself back on the cold floor on mount doom, in the exact spot Gollum had left her. She banished the thought of the pain she had in her stomach were Gollum had dealt a particularly hard blow. She looked to the path ahead and saw Frodo entering the cavern. Sam couldn't quite get things straight in her head. It was all a dream; being safe back in Ithiliden, the party, his proposal. 

After the initial shock and disappointment she got to her feet and climbed up the path, hoping the beginning of the dream was only partially true, that he did destroy the ring. She ran as fast as her hurting little legs would take her. She entered the cavern, it being exactly as she remembered it to be. Frodo was standing on the brink, the horrible memories flooded back to her.

" Though here I stand at the end of the quest, I will not come here to do as I was going to. Even here at the very cracks of doom- I will claim the ring for my own." Frodo said. Sam looked terrified and horrified as he put the ring on. 

" No!" she screamed. As everything was Gollum knocked her off her feet and attacked Frodo. After coming to a few moments later, with the blood dripping down the side of her face. She watched hopefully waiting for Gollum to bite off Frodo's finger and things to happen as they did. 

But things took a different turn. 

Gollum suddenly fell backwards with a cry and stumbled over the side as Frodo became visible, still bearing the ring. Gollum lay on the edge, pleading for mercy from Frodo, but he would not give it. 

"I told you if you interfered again I would cast you down into the fires. Here you have and so shall I." Frodo kicked Gollum hard in the stomach. With a pitiful, wailing shriek Gollum fell down into Doom. 

Frodo turned to Sam looking so different then the hobbit she fell in love with. He seemed taller and an unearthly power seemed to resound from his very being. His eyes were calm and clear; yet a cruel evil was in them. An unpleasant smile curled at the corners of the lips as he looked down at her. 

" Sam?" he said with almost no uncertainty. She shook her head and tried to crawl away from those cruel eyes. He strode over to her and held out his hand to her; she wouldn't take it. "What's wrong Sam? What is the matter, my love?" 

" Throw the ring in, Frodo. Destroy the ring," she said in quiet fear. 

" Destroy it?" he said incredulously. " Why would I want to do that?" 

"You would not, but my love would." Frodo's smile faltered at the emphasis on 'my'. "He would want Middle-earth to be saved. He would want to have peace and go home to the Shire and lead a simple life, with me and his best friends." He put the fake smile on again and knelt down next to her cowering figure. 

"I am your love Sam. But don't you see this is so much better; don't you want to be the queen of middle-earth? It is what you deserve, the very best. It would be a better place then it is now- the best land and the best queen. " He touched the side of her face. A tear leaked down. 

"A deserted waste land would not be a better place then the great land it is now," she muttered darkly. He pulled her up harshly under the shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, if you will not come willingly then I will break you by force," he dragged her out of the cavern and onto the sloped of Mount Doom again. " Perhaps it will please you to see how your friends are fairing at war," he told her darkly. Sam began to cry, she lost him, she lost her love. 

~*~

May it be, an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be, when darkness calls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road 

Oh how far you are from home 

~*~

Frodo summoned the Wraith Kings to take them to his new stronghold of Barad-dur. Sam sobbed the whole way. He took her into a large room with a small tablet of stone held up a Palantir; He took her by both shoulders and dragged her over to it. 

~*~

Mornie Utulie 

Believe and you will find a way\

Mornie alantie 

A promise lives within you now. 

~*~

"Look into it!" he shouted shoving her so that she faced it. 

"No," she moaned. "I don't want to see," 

" Look into it now!" he slapped her across the face. Sam cried and cried and cried. This was not Frodo; he was gone forever. He took her from behind by both shoulders and shook her. 

"No, I don't want to see!" he shook her harder. Sam opened her eyes and looked into the palantir. 

It was the last battle, except it was over. Eowyn and Merry lay dead beneath the Witch king. Gimli lie with Legolas both bleeding to death, Minas Tirith was engulfed in flame. Aragorn was fighting, but he was the last. 

A few Orcs came in and threw Gandalf down on the floor. Frodo looked at him and his eyes danced. He took a knife from the Orc near him and began to walk towards Gandalf. 

" No!" Sam screamed and tried to hold Frodo back. He turned fast and shoved all his weight onto her forcing her to the ground. 

"Frodo, what has become of you?" Gandalf cried out. 

" You will not interfere," He bellowed darkly to Sam, ignoring Gandalf. " You will learn to obey. You will be my wife and my queen. You will produce the heirs of this Kingdom and they will rule in the same way that I will, " He shook her violently as she cried and sobbed. She shut her eyes tight and tried to block it all out. 

~*~

May it be, the shadow call 

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the way

When the night has overcome

You will rise to find the sun

~*~

"Sam? Sam!" She heard Frodo. 

" No!" she screamed. 

" Samantha!" She heard Gandalf's gruff voice. 

" Sam, open your eyes!" Frodo yelled. Reluctantly she did. She looked around. Frodo was on top of her and Gandalf stood behind him. She pushed Frodo away and tried to get away, but she fell off a bed and flat onto her back. She looked around wildly. She was back in her room in Ithilien. The moon was shining through the window showing that the night was barely half over. 

Frodo was looking at her, worried. She looked deep into his eyes and saw no evil. She glanced down at his hands and saw that it had only nine fingers; the middle finger of the right hand was gone. 

She rubbed the sweat on her forehead away as she realized she was shaking and tears were on her cheeks.

~*~ 

Mornie utulie 

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie 

A promise lives within you now.

~*~

" You were having a dream, Samantha." Gandalf said quietly. Frodo went onto the floor next to her. He took her hand; she looked down and saw the ring that he had given to her the previous night. Her lip trembled. 

" What happened?" Frodo asked quietly. 

" I had a dream that we were back on Mount Doom," Sam suddenly became aware that Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, and Legolas were in the room by the door. She hesitated. 

" I believe that I should leave, you may speak to me when you are ready." Gandalf turned and looked at them all. He walked over the door and led them out. Frodo watched them leave. He turned back to Sam. 

" And that Gollum didn't take the ring. You frightened me," Frodo squeezed her hand tight. " You almost smiled as they all died. Then you were going to kill Gandalf. You did horrible things to me." she paused. 

" What did I do to you?" Frodo asked taking her other hand. 

" First you dragged me out of Mount Doom and to the dark tower on the backs of the winged Steeds of the Nazgul. Then you forced me to watch Eowyn, Merry, Pippin, Legolas and Gimli die. And Aragorn fighting alone- surrounded by millions of Orcs who were closing in on him. Then Gandalf came in. You took a knife and went to go kill him," She took a deep shuddering breath. " I tried to stop you. You screamed at me for trying to interfere. Then you told him that you were going to force me to be your wife and the queen of Middle earth and-" Sam broke off sobbing. Frodo wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He held her tight as she cried. 

Outside the door, the others couldn't help but over hear. Gandalf looked at them all sadly. Eowyn had a hand over her mouth. Merry and Pippin looked stunned, and no one could quite read the look on Legolas' face. They all left quickly and quietly, not wanting to hear more then they already did. 

"Sam," Frodo muttered quietly. "If you don't want to-" Frodo cleared his throat holding back tears. "you know, marry me, I would understand completely." 

" No! I love you, it's just a nightmare. I will be fine," Frodo looked at her for a few moments. 

" But it's not all that is wrong." Sam looked at the ground. "Something else is troubling you and it isn't just the dream. I know it's not." Frodo stooped his head and tried to catch her eyes. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. " What is it?" Sam took a deep breath.

" This is hard to say and to put it words-"

" I have all the time in the world." He told her warmly.

" Gollum. He…He desired me," Frodo looked at her with frightened disbelief. That was it. What he had seen in Gollum eyes the first day he laid them on Sam. It was lust he saw in the wretched creatures eyes. No wonder Sam seemed so terrified of him. 

The sudden realization dawned on him. He had left Sam alone with Gollum on Mount doom for quite a while. Hatred burned in him when he realized what the foul creature could have done to Sam. At least three times was Gollum able to hurt Sam without any aid. Sam saw the anger burning in Frodo's eyes. 

" Did he-?" 

"No," Sam cut him off. " But he came close." Sam added truthfully. Frodo sat for a few moments letting the anger and fury for the creature settle in to him. He stood up and paced a few times. "Frodo?" Sam said uncertainly. Frodo stopped short and walked over to her. He picked her up under the knees and shoulders. He set her gently down onto the bed and covered her with a blanket. He leaned over her for a few moments just looking at her with his intense blue eyes. 

"I love you," He stooped low and kissed her brow. 

" I love you, too" she told him, her eyes shining. He sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. 

" I'm sorry," Frodo whispered. 

" For what?" 

" Everything," Sam pushed herself up and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him with a fire burning in her green eyes. " You have done no wrong to me, nothing that was bad that happened to me, I wouldn't have changed if it meant losing you. As I have said so many times before, I love you. Nothing on Middle-earth could change that." Frodo smiled. He looked at her for a few moments. He grew very somber once again.

"That's not all is it?" Sam's smiled faltered too. " You are keeping something still from me, I know it." Sam thought for a few moments about the last thing that troubled her in the depths of her mind; one that she had all but forgotten. 

" Yes there is one other thing." Sam thought of the Mirror of Galadriel. 

~*~ 

……At first she saw only her reflection. The lady was right it was different then she remembered, she had lost much weight and her face was longer then she remembered. She glanced back up before she saw the water ripple. 

She saw Frodo, weatherworn and tired. Then Merry and Pippin in some forest running from huge ugly monsters, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn alone next. Then the Shire came into view with it's green rolling hills. She saw a beautiful girl with a white dress, walking forward getting married to a taller hobbit with raven hair and precious blue eyes. It was Frodo marrying some woman. Tears leapt to her eyes before she could sob or anything it all changed in front of her. 

The place were they stood was engulfed in flame. She saw Bag-shot row dug up. Hobbits being chained and her Merry and Pippin, but no Frodo. 

Mordor. It was a terrible sight. She and Frodo were there walking towards doom. The mirror went black for a moment then she saw Frodo, lying dead under some rocky dell. 

'No, it couldn't be, he's just asleep.' She thought to herself but, nonetheless it grew too much for her. The lady's hand pulled her back before anything else came. 

Sam realized that she had warm tears on her cheeks and was gasping for breath. The lady looked at her with sympathetic eyes….

~*~

"Sam? What is it?" Sam felt the tears welding in her eyes again. 

" In Lothlorien, The lady of the Wood gave me a chance to look in her mirror. I saw many things including you on the path of Cirith Ungol. Then I saw you and Merry and Pippin at a grand party, in the fields near Bag-end. Then I saw that is was a wedding. It was you. You were marrying the prettiest Shire lass I have ever seen. You were so happy," Sam bit her lip. " I wasn't even there." 

This was everything in Sam's mind. Everything that was troubling her not only did she have the trouble of someone like Gollum attacking her, she had the ever growing fear that either she would die or Frodo would leave her. Frodo sighed, and looked at her for a few moments. 

Not too long after Sam fell asleep again. Frodo sat for a long while just watching her sleep. Deep down inside him he felt fear start stir in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he was going to loose her. 

He leaned his chin against his hand trying to figure out how this could possibly happen. He wouldn't leave her for all of Middle-earth and the gold in it. She was going to some how die. 

But even if that did happen, he was certain that he would never be able to fall in love again; much less be happy about it. He thought for hours, just sitting there next to her. Occasionally he would lay the back of his hand against the side of her face. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful hobbit he had ever seen anyway. 

It clicked in his head. He turned and quickly shook Sam awake. 

" Sam," he whispered. He shook her shoulder gently "Sam!" he hissed.

" What?" she moaned. 

" Get up!" Sam sat up slowly. He took her by both hands and pulled her up.

"Come, I want to show you something." He pulled her out of bed and dragged her 

across the room.

" Frodo! What is it?" She moaned. He pulled her out the door. He half ran throught the corridors looking for something. "Frodo! Are you insane?" Sam half shouted. She was after all tired after her dream and such. He kept looking around wildly, as if searching for something. 

He smiled as if he spotted something extra special, there was a mirror less then twenty feet away. He pulled her towards it. He took both her shoulders and pointed her towards it,

" There! Do you see it?" Sam looked at the reflection for a few moments. 

" Frodo, what are you talking about." 

" I believe you have seen this beautiful woman in a mirror once before," 

"Have you gone mad?" Sam asked him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

" Look," he told her. She looked in the mirror for a few moments before realizing what he was talking about; but it couldn't be. 

Yet it was.

"The beautiful hobbit in the mirror of Galadriel- was you." Frodo told her quietly. Sam placed a hand to her mouth. Frodo smiled and led her back to the room.

A/N: Yes as well as a song chapter, she had a dream. 

Okay someone left me a review saying that Merry and Frodo aren't cousins and Pippin and Frodo are only by adoption. No- that's wrong. Frodo and Merry are real cousins through Frodo's mother Primula Brandybuck. Actually they aren't cousin cousins- I think Frodo is Merry's uncle in some way…I will tell you their relation in exact words in a review when my mom comes home with the RotK. PS- That's what they are called throughout The LOTR trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien. 

PS- If some of you have some spare time on your hands- My cousin and My friend are working on Original stories that don't have that many reviews- I was just wondering if you could please go read them. They are under my Fave. Authors list- Truthful Skies and Little Raven Archangel. (The one by my cousin is Little raven Archangel with Love Everlasting and my friend- who is v. new at this and has practically no spelling skills is Truthful skies. ((She only has one story)) So if you get the chance could you please just drop them a review- Please?


	31. Chapter 31 Memories

Chapter 31- Memories

Frodo wandered through the halls for a while feeling both happy and faintly angry at the same time. He was happy knowing that nothing was going to come between him and Sam. Yet at the same time he was angry with himself for allowing such trauma and horror to come to her. For the first time he felt small hatred in his soul towards Gollum. He couldn't believe that he, himself, told Sam that we should forgive him so easily on Mount Doom because if it weren't for him, Middle-earth would be a terrible place. 

"Frodo, is something troubling you?" Frodo jumped and turned around to see Lord Aragorn standing there, Arwen next to him. 

" I wish to go home," Aragorn nodded. 

" I thought so, I assume you and Sam wish to wed in the Shire." 

" I think we do. I would have it anywhere, but I believe that she wants her father there. I know she misses him a lot." 

" Then we will leave in two days, for I wish to see you some of the distance." Frodo glanced at his feet. 

" I was going to ask that you attend the wedding…" He glanced up at them, Arwen smiled warmly. " I mean, you both saved my life." 

" Then we shall come in a few short months," Arwen said with her heavenly voice. She knelt down before Frodo "Times will come when past wounds you have will pain you to a degree that even Samantha could not comfort. When memories of evil consume you," She brought a Star shaped jewel from her neck and placed it over his head. "This will bring you comfort." 

Frodo, at a loss for words, just bowed his head and left to go find Sam. 

~*~

Finally they were leaving. 

The four Hobbits sat in the back of a lovely cart that had been made just for the occasion. Aragorn rode beside them in Brego, his brown horse and Gandalf rode before them on Shadowfax. Merry and Pippin explained in length their whole tale with the Uruk-Hai. At times tears were in their eyes and at times they laughed. 

" So what about you two? What happened on your journey?" Merry asked politely. 

" The first problem we went through was the rocky hills in Emyn Muil. " Frodo began with a smile. "There was this huge hill and we needed to go down it. I tried, and fell about twenty feet. I don't know what happened, but when I hit my head I was stricken blind." 

" I almost had a heart attack, when I heard you shout up 'I can't see!'" Sam cut in. "But I remembered my Elven rope and I lowered it down to him and pulled him up." 

" So, Sam saved your life." Pippin said with a laugh. 

" More times then I can count," Frodo said seriously. Sam blushed. 

" Well we met up with Gollum," Sam began again, to Frodo's surprise. " He attacked me, but Frodo saved me this time." 

They spoke for a long while about their quest and Faramir and other things. Frodo told them about the Stairs of Cirth Ungol. Sam had grown more comfortable about telling them about Shelob, but when she said that she was delayed by Gollum attacking her, that was all she had said about the matter, she didn't dare bring up the memories of what he tried to do to her. 

"… So I took the ring, I used it to get to the tower of Cirith Ungol."

"You used it?" Pippin exclaimed. Frodo looked at her wide-eyed. He had not even known that she used it. 

"Anyway," Sam tried to dismiss the fact that she did indeed use the ring. " I got to the top of the steps. But it was a dead end." Merry and Pippin sat in silence listening to her intently. "Then I did the strangest thing I began to sing," 

"I heard her and I tried to reply. They had whipped me so terribly and they did other horrible things. I stopped crying and even moving when they came and fought over my clothes." 

" But the Orc leader came up and went up to a hidden trap door that I didn't see. He went up and blamed him for the song. He whipped him once but I grew almost enraged so I went and shoved him backwards. He fell down the trapdoor and snapped his neck." Sam explained. 

" They took all your clothes?" Pippin said mischievously to Frodo. Frodo gave him an annoyed look and Sam blushed. 

" Yes Pippin, They took my clothes, yes all of them," Pippin giggled like an idiot. 

"On to the more personal question then!" Pippin told them, "Where was the first time you kissed?" Frodo just looked at Pippin for a few moments with wide-eyes. 

" On the banks of Amon Hen, I guess." Frodo pretended to think for a few moments though he new the answer clearly off the top of his head. 

" Did you kiss in the tower of Cirith Ungol?" Sam blushed scarlet.

" Peregrin Took! That is quite enough!" they heard Gandalf roar from outside the cart. Merry stifled a chuckle as Pippin shrunk his head down.

Sam had fallen asleep as they entered the gateways of Rivendell. Frodo was nodding when he looked up and saw that they were back in the Elven Paradise he had seen so long ago. He slid his arm out from underneath Sam's shoulders and hopped off the cart. 

Sam opened her eyes and watched him. Merry and Pippin lay both asleep, but Frodo walked along side the cart looking for someone. Sam smiled, she knew he was looking for Bilbo. 

Frodo glanced around, most of the elves were gone. Then he spotted ahead of him the figure that he was looking for. 

" Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo dropped his cane and hugged Frodo tightly. 

" Bilbo! I've missed you so much." Frodo looked like he had tears of joy in his eyes. 

Sam hopped off the cart, followed by Merry and Pippin. Sam came up behind Frodo and smiled.

" Oh, Samantha! My, you have grown much, not just in stature, but in beauty also." Bilbo said warmly. Sam blushed a little. 

" Thank you, Mr. Bilbo." 

" I hear tell that you helped Frodo out quite a bit on your journey," 

" Yes, sir." Sam answered a little timidly. 

" I wish I had the time to write it all down and follow you back to the Shire, I have a feeling my life will have at least one more journey before I'm through, though." Frodo looked down for a moment. 

" Bilbo, I was hoping you could come back to the Shire with us." He looked at Sam with a warm smile, " Sam and I are going to be married," Bilbo's mouth opened slightly. He smiled a huge smile,

" I knew it! See, Frodo- I told you to invite her to tea more often, it wouldn't have taken what ever journey you went on to figure out that you madly in love." Frodo gaped at him. Sam giggled. " I was always a bit curious why you too seemed to have so much fun gardening. But I do seem to remember a certain weed troubling Miss Samantha, if I'm not mistaken you ended up pulling Sam on top of you…" Bilbo looked up apparently thinking hard about the incident with the weed so long ago. Frodo looked at his uncle incredulously. Merry and Pippin laughed aloud. 

" Yes, I believe we all saw it coming," Aragorn added with a smiled. " I had a similar sighting in Bree where I first met you, if you remember?" Aragorn said looking to Sam and Frodo. 

" Yes," they said simultaneously. They turned and looked at each other. Aragorn chuckled. 

" I did indeed question, or at least notice, something going on between you two," Aragorn smiled warmly. 

~*~

Frodo and Sam were laying in each others arms, listening to the story that was being told. They were in the room that he had been in so long ago and listen to the story of Beren. 

Frodo felt drowsy and content. Apathetic to all else in the world besides the now sleeping form that he held tightly. He traced his finger along her cheek, feeling the muscles tensing at his light touch. Deep in his mind he thought that some of the interaction with the elves was rubbing off on her. 

He brushed a few of her curly locks from her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead. She was so different then when they first met. 

~*~

"Frodo! It's quite all right, Mr. Gamgee doesn't bite." Frodo had moved recently moved in with his Uncle after his parents death. The trauma had caused him to be unusually quite, more then before. 

Bilbo had brought Frodo out to meet Hamfast Gamgee one of the first days he came to live with him. Frodo was about 12 years old. He glanced shyly up and smiled at The Gaffer. He had a young girl on his hip with curly golden hair. 

" This is Samantha, Frodo. She can be your playmate while Mr. Hamfast and I talk for a bit, okay?" He set her down, but she just gazed at Frodo with wide eyes. Frodo smiled, knowing the feeling. She looked about two years old. 

If it weren't for the fact that he had thought that she was cute, he would have immediately complained to his Uncle that not only was she a girl, but she was less then a fourth of his age. 

He extended her hand, she looked a little scared but she took it. He brought her aside and lifted her onto his shoulders. She giggled and lost her shyness within a half and hour. 

Bilbo and The Gaffer got deep into conversation about the home that they lost all track of time. It was about four hours before they realized that they hadn't heard sight nor sound from the two playmates. Immediately worried they went and found them. 

They found them in the study of Bag-end. Frodo had Samamtha on his lap and he was reading her a story. She leaned her head against his shoulder and began to nod, even though she tried and tried to get to the end of the story. 

~*~

Frodo sighed, there still was that innocent cuteness etched in all her features. He leaned his head against hers and slowly, to the sound of the story humming in his ears, feel asleep.

A/N: Sorry, I was too lazy to find Frodo's exact age when he came to Bag-end. I think it was older then I said, but if I wrote about that, Sam and him couldn't have been cute like that. 

I got the Two Towers Soundtrack in the mail yesterday. It's not even in stores yet! Whopie! I'm so excited. It's really good. I recommend it highly. I am thinking about putting one of the songs in here later. 

Ps_ I will not be done with this for a long while yet! They still have to score the Shire get married, have kids, frodo has to leave, full Sam angst.(Or will THey?) Ps_ sorry about the length. A lot of people are getting annoyed about that…*shrugs* I will try again to make it longer. 

Okay I'm asking nicely for reviews- and if that don't work, I begssss…(Oh, awful pun. LOL) 


	32. Chapter 32 In dreams

Chapter 32- In Dreams

Sam sat straight up from her sleep. Another nightmare had haunted her dreams. This one was basically the same as the last, Frodo being evil and forcing her to obey his commands. She gasped for breath after reliving that Hell. 

" Sam?" Sam jumped hearing a voice in the dark. She turned and looked at Frodo, who was sitting on an armchair, tending to a small fire in a fireplace. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Nightmare, again?" It had been just under a week and it kept happening when she had a peaceful sleep in a bed without Frodo. 

" Yes," she said quietly. 

" The same one?" Frodo breathed, turning to her fully. Sam nodded shamefully. She hated that her dreams kept betraying her feelings for him, and also that she wouldn't lie to him about it. 

Frodo went over to her and sat on the side of the bed. He caressed her face lightly, brushing away a bead of sweat that had formed just above her eyebrow. His face seemed writhed in pain for her. 

" Such things are the cost of love," Sam murmured, knowing he would apologize as he had every other time he knew of her nightmare. His fingers trailed along her jaw and down her neck. She shut her eyes feeling the warm strokes of his fingers against her face. She had grown used to the fact that with the hand he held her with, there only were four fingers. 

" It shouldn't be," he told her tilting her chin up slightly. He moved down until his lips brushed against hers lightly. He lingered with their lips parted for but a moment before he could restrain himself no longer, he pressed harder against her lips with an almost violent force. 

He ran in hand through her hair as he laid her back on the bed. He traced his tongue along her lower lip as he sucked on it. He broke off knowing to control his self, especially after she had one of those dreams. He laid next to her cradling her in his arms until she fell asleep again. 

Frodo traced his finger along the light pink, barely visible scar she had across her forehead. He thought for a moment trying to remember where she had gotten it, and remembered the Orc in Maria. He kissed the nape of her neck delicately and fell asleep at her side. 

~*~

Frodo found himself falling. He landed harshly in a room with barely any light. Somewhere in front of him he saw Sam. He looked in horror as she was being flogged and whipped, as he had been at Cirith Ungol. 

He screamed for it to stop, but the vision faded leaving him alone in a room. As shapes materialized around him he saw Sam holding a child and another few at his feet. 

Some of the children looked like himself, some looked like Sam. Some looked like a complete cross between the two of them. He smiled and tried to kneel and hold them, but one by one they faded into a Shadow. 

Sam wept before him as she scene turned into the Shore of a great sea. He was on a boat, and she was on the shore. He tried and tried to get to her but the water kept pushing him away until like all else she faded.

~*~

Frodo screamed as he sat up straight. He looked around him. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him, worry staining her face. Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf came into the room. Frodo placed a hand over his chest, gasping for air. 

As Sam's hand entwined with his, he looked at it. The finger on which she had the silver ring, was where his finger should have been. He looked at it for a few moments before standing up and running out of the room. 

Gandalf turned and was after him in a second. Merry and Pippin looked at him as he disappeared down the corridor then to Sam, who had silent tears falling down her cheeks. 

~*~

Frodo ran until he thought he could no more. He came to the edge of a stream in Rivendell. 

" Curse you Sauron! Curse you Morgoth! Is this what you wanted?!" Frodo screamed to no one. He scooped up a rock and threw it out of anger. Several birds flew out of the trees. 

" Frodo," Gandalf said quietly, coming up behind him. Frodo didn't turn. " Please come back to Imladris" Gandalf muttered softly. Frodo turned his head to him. Gandalf's face did not change or sway, when he looked at Frodo, red-cheeked and his eyes tear-swollen. 

" I wish that damned ring never came to me," Frodo said angrily. Frodo scooped up another rock and threw it out of anger and hatred. " I wish Sam never followed me on this quest." Frodo's voice was deep and coarse. " I wish I never asked her to marry me. I wish I had never fallen in love with her." 

" Surely you don't mean that," Gandalf told him. Frodo sat down with a dull thud. His shoulders were shaking from the tears that were coming freely from his blood-shot eyes. 

" No," He muttered hoarsely. 

" Then why would you even say it?" Gandalf asked him. Frodo thought he sounded so wise and that he could solve all his problems. 

" I am going to loose her in the end, and all our children. I know it," Frodo muttered covering his eyes with his hands. 

" How?" 

" I saw it in my dream," Frodo told him, looking up at him again. 

" You cannot be sure of that being the future. What of the dreams she has? About you and the Ring?" 

" I'm sure it would have come to pass Gandalf. I fell to the power of the ring. I would have done horrible things to her, she did see me with no mercy or goodness left in me." Frodo said ruefully. Gandalf felt slightly shocked. 

" If that is what you think…why are you here feeling bad for yourself. Go back to the Shire with her, marry her, have children. It will come to pass anyway if your dreams are so certain." Gandalf said matter-of-factly. " I won't deny that it may come to pass, but…" Gandalf looked at him for a few moments. " It wouldn't be wise to refuse her love now. Wouldn't it be worth it, even if you did lose them, to have them for a short while?" 

'Easier said then done,' Frodo thought to himself. He didn't answer. He folded his arms over his knees, which were curled tightly to him. He stared into the water flowing across the rocks. 

~*~

Merry and Pippin glanced nervously at Sam, seeing how she would react. She looked utterly confused and if all else, scared. They stood silent for a bit. Sam bit her lip trying to figure out what could have happened. 

" What was that about?" Pippin said quietly. Merry cast a cautious glance at Sam, not wanting to say anything. Sam just brushed her palm over her cheeks wiping away the tears quickly. 

" I don't know," she replied faintly. She paused remembering last night, she hoped that it didn't finally get to him, her horrible dreams. Perhaps he saw it as that she was too scared to be with him. Or maybe he saw it as a hopeless cry out that she was utterly scared of him, his touches, embraced, his kisses. Sam pushed the blankets off her, not caring she was only in a chemise. She ignored Merry and Pippin's slightly embarrassed faces and pulled a robe on. 

She walked out or Rivendell looking for Frodo everywhere she could. She wandered through the woods in the direction he had gone. She smiled when she spied him, not far from where Legolas had rescued her when she was there on her last 'visit'. 

" Frodo?" she called. 

~*~

A while later Frodo was suddenly aware that Gandalf was no longer with him. He heard Sam's frail voice call him. He stood up and turned to her. She was in naught but her chemise and a robe over it. 

He smiled, looking at her ridiculously. Sam blushed and looked at her feet. She looked up at him. 

" I was worried," she said quietly. Frodo just looked at her. Her eyes were glimmering in the pale sunrise. Her hair was unbound and spilled over her shoulders like liquid gold. It had grown longer then when she had left the Shire.

She was so beautiful.

" I'm sorry," he said throatily. Sam blushed harder and avoided his eyes. The huskiness in his voice made her nervous. 

" Why did you leave? Is it…" 

" Is it what?" Frodo wanted to know what she thought was wrong. He hoped that she didn't know the truth.

" Me? Do- Do you not believe I love you anymore because of the nightmares?" Sam asked, clearly nervous. Frodo almost chuckled. " Do you not love me anymore?" 

" No, it is not that at all. I wouldn't stop loving you if you turned to such deep and bitter darkness that even your own friends would not recognize you," Frodo said quietly. Sam folded her arms in the cool breeze. Frodo took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He traced a finger along her neck, feeling the smooth skin. 

" You're so beautiful," he breathed, moving his head next to hers, and taking in her sweet smell. He felt Sam shudder as his breath tickled her ear. 

Frodo suddenly felt so confindent and careless to his future. Gandalf was right; whatever it was would either come or never take place, as Gandalf had thought. Sam was motionless. He wanted so bad to swoop her into his arms and just runaway with her. 

He smiled and let his eyes close a little as his lips passed over the point of her leaf shaped ears. He suckled at it for a brief moment. His smile deepened, along with his desire as she went slightly rigid. 

As his hands held her close by the neck, he felt her swallow hard. This was one of the first times he hadn't been even the slightest bit uneasy by her close presence. The rise and fall of her chest began to be deep and uneven. With his thumbs he made circles on her neck. She relaxed a little. 

Frodo pulled back and looked into her eyes. She had a strange shyness lingering behind her emerald pools. He leaned forward and kissed her nose lightly. She gave him a small smile.

" Come walk with me for a while?" He took her hand and led her on a walk through the forest.

Awww… frodo's getting the nightmares too. Do you think they might come true? Read more lata and find out. 

Okay- my friend thinks that right about now, Frodo and Sam should..*ahem* yea make some hot hobbit love.(lol. I love saying that no matter how bad it is.) Personally, I don't think it's right till after marrige, but that's just me and my human beliefs. So I wouldn't write it at all. I probably wouldn't read it either it. She said that she wants to write one and post it on Nindaiwe. She says that since it's to this story I could put a link here and if you think that you would like to read it, (I have gotten a few reviews implying this much) that I could leave a link. 

I might do that. She also wants to write an alternate scene to Cirith Ungol but I dunno. When she get's it up I'll put it in a review. The review will be for the 1st chapter so you don't have to search through all my reviews.

On a less serious note- Who will be the 200th reviewer? I can't believe I got this far. 'That Livingston Girl" was the 100th, and surprisingly the first. 

I would really like to sincerely thank all of you for the reviews. I hadn't even though that 150 reviews was possible. 


	33. Chapter 33 confessions

Chapter 33- Confessions

Frodo and Sam sat for a while in a grove of trees. She leaned against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist and his legs stretched out on either side of her. Her eyes were shut and she appeared to be dozing in his warmth. Frodo just took in the heat from her body and held her tight. 

Frodo leaned against a tree and shut his eyes. He had never felt happier in his life. He sighed and smiled. With his dream banished from his mind, the simple knowledge of the Ring being gone forever, and Sam lying in his arms he could find no better contentment. 

Sam opened her eyes, tilted her head upwards, and looked up into Frodo's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her nose. A smile fluttered across her lips. She caressed the side of his neck fondly.

" I love you," she whispered. His eyes groomed her face with an expression softer then silk. He leaned down against and lightly touched his lips against hers. Sam thought it would have been awkward, kissing someone upside down. As his nose brushed against the skin on her chin, she knew her assumption wrong. Or maybe it was him, him and his perfection. 

She was so caught up in his mere touch that she barely noticed as he deepened the kiss. She reached up and felt the smooth skin along his jaw. His arms tightened around her.

" Ahem," Sam jerked her head up to look at a smiling Pippin. Frodo didn't lift his head but his eyes shot to Pippin. If looks could cut flesh, Pippin would be maimed. Merry stood behind him looking a little embarrassed, and a little look of something that Sam couldn't put her finger on. He looked a bit like he had eaten something terrible or he'd been punched in the gut. 

" Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Pippin said clearly pleased with himself. Sam blushed a lovely shade of pink.

" You were," Frodo growled. Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing as Pippin took a nervous step back from Frodo. Pippin chuckled nervously. 

" Ah, yes. Sorry bout that…" Pippin took another step back. Sam felt amused as he seemed to be cowering behind Merry as he continued. " Lord Aragorn is leaving later today. Gandalf sent me to fetch you two." 

Sam got to her feet and offered a hand to a disgruntled looking Frodo. Sam had to smile as he got to his feet and shot Pippin a few looks of death. Merry smiled too, but when Sam caught his eye he stopped and quickly turned away. 

~*~

The four hobbits, Gandalf, and Elrond stood before Aragorn. Sam had tears shinning in her eyes. Aragorn smiled. Aragorn knelt and embraced Frodo, then Merry, then Pippin. He turned to Sam last

" This was given to me to give to you when we parted," Aragorn said. He gave her a brownish piece of parchment that was fastened to a small box. She looked at his quizzically.

" I would open it later, privately," Merry said quietly. Pippin and Frodo furrowed their brow and looked at him. 

" Well, at long last I bid you farewell," Aragorn said. " I should be to the Shire in less then a months time, to attend the wedding." He added with a smiling glance to Frodo and Sam. Sam smiled and wiped her eyes; Frodo put an arm around her waist. 

" We hope to see you in a month then," Frodo said warmly. The hobbits stood solemnly as Aragorn mounted his horse and rode off. Merry abruptly turned and went inside. Pippin and Frodo turned and watched him. 

~*~

Sam went inside and when Frodo had left her alone for a bit she opened the parcel. There was a small blade with pretty blue and green jewels with leaf shapes engraved in the hilt and sheath. She looked at it for a moment before opening the note. It read:

Samantha,

In our journeys, I seemed to have fallen in love with your eyes, your hair in the sunshine, your every more and every breath. In my hard times of the journey I thought of you and your hard quest with Frodo and knowing that you loved him was comfort and pain, knowing how yours could prove more fatal then my own. 

Though many battles I have seen, here I come at then end of this note and am unable to find the courage to tell you who I am. It may become apparent to you through other sources at Imladris. I look forward to see you marry the one you love; it will bring me such joy that is unimaginable. I care about you and will miss you over the years dearly. 

" That's it?" she muttered flipping over the note. She thought hard for a moment who could have felt like this for her. 

~*~

" Merry?! What has gotten into you?" Pippin found Merry in his room, pacing. "You've been acting awfully odd lately and I'd like to know what your problem is," Pippin said sternly. 

" Nothing is wrong with me," Merry told him quietly, fiddling with s loose thread on the bed sheet. 

" Don't lie!" Pippin hissed. "I've been your best friend for years and I can see straight through you," Pippin paused waiting for him to say something. Merry glared at him. The realization dawned on him, " You are in love with Sam, aren't you?" 

Merry looked back at the floor, hating his cousin at the moment. " If I do?" Pippin couldn't help gawking. A feeling as sorrow for his cousin swept over him. 

" And the package today was from you?" Pippin said in a hushed tone. 

" No," Merry said shortly. " It was from Legolas, he saw straight through me long before you did. He confronted me long before the breaking of the fellowship," 

" What was in the note?" 

" I wouldn't know," Merry said shortly again.

" You didn't ask him to write it?" Merry stared at his cousin's blunt, wrong statement. 

" No," he paused. " It had nothing to do with me," 

" Then why did you ask her to read it privately?" Pippin asked, now fully confused. 

" I was not to the only one who had secret feelings for Sam," Merry said silently. Pippin's jaw dropped. " You didn't notice the extra keen watch Legolas always had on her? How he was first to risk his own life for her, like in the river? And don't you remember Aragorn telling us how Legolas thought that they should follow Sam and Legolas, rather then you and I? He saved her life so many times it's hard to count, even on times she didn't notice. It's easy for me to say because my watch on her life was hardly any less constant.

'Legolas told me in Lothlorien one time. I found him clearly grieving for more then just Gandalf. I saw that his gaze followed to Sam and Frodo lying in each other's arms." 

" It does make a lot of sense…" Pippin said after a long pause. " Why didn't you say anything to her?" 

" Like I could have! She and Frodo were always so happy together, I didn't want to ruin anything. They deserve each other, Legolas and I vowed to tell her one time or another. Legolas knew he might not see her again but couldn't find a time that she wasn't with Frodo, so he left the note with Aragorn to give to her."

" Does Aragorn know?" Pippin felt he was left in the dark.

" No, but I think he could guess." Merry said, his voice cracked slightly. 

" Are you crying?" Pippin asked amazed. He had never seen Merry cry without a death. Merry turned and glared at him. There were tears on his cheeks. Just seeing him like that made Pippin want to shed his own tears.

" Do you know what it's like to not be able to love the one you love?" Merry told him. " It hurts," 

" I'm sorry," Pippin whispered. He really was, especially for coming in and yelling at him. 

They were suddenly aware of another presence in the room. Sam stood in the doorway looking like someone at thrown something at her. The look on her face was somewhere between shock and sorrow. 

" It was Legolas, then who gave me this?" Sam held forth the glittering blade.

" It was a kind gift," Merry told her, hoping she had not heard too much. Sam looked away and didn't say anything. Pippin furrowed is brow and mouthed to Merry 

'Does she know about you?' 

'I don't think so,' Merry mouthed back so that Sam couldn't see. It was true, Sam had failed to hear Merry's confession of his own love for her. She smiled weakly and walked away. Merry breathed a sigh of relief as her footsteps faded down the hall.

Aww…Merry does love her! And so does Leggy! Cuteness. Maybe they'll steal her away and leave Frodo and Rosie to themselves….Na- I don't think so…

A/N: I saw the TTT Wednesday! It was sooo awesome! There are so many parts I have to add into this. Over the next month I believe I will be balancing new chapters out w/ adding chapters to the fellowship extended and the TTT movie. ((" Don't you even recognize me Frodo? It's Sam! Your Sam…" that line made me cry.)) I will label them if you don't want spoilers. It's been decided that they won't 'do' anything until after marriage, which I am telling you now won't come for a while, sorry!

There is still much I have to write and everyone's begging for Happy ending. It will come, though happiness is usually achieved after grief. So…yea. Okay I g2g and post this b4 I go away. Bye! Review please! 

Unique Shades of Orange was the 200th reviewer I believe. Livingston Girl was 1st and 100th. V nice. I believe now I have over 210. My ultimate goal for the entire Story is 250. With the length left it should be easy, cause there's still a ways to go!

Does anyone know where I can get TTT script? Someone should be able to post one somewhere soon. I want to memorize it like I did last time after the 3rd viewing lol. 

Prepare for Sam angst soon. That is my only hint for later. 


	34. Chapter 34 Nervous Kisses

Chapter 34- Returning to the Shire

The Hobbits and Gandalf left Rivendell and began head for Bree. They set out on October the 5th and kept it at a slow pace. They took a small cart with a horse leading it. Sam sat in the back while Merry and Pippin shared the front seat and drove. Gandalf walked beside Shadowfax and Frodo. 

Merry and Pippin sung happily. They all had smiles on their faces, even Gandalf couldn't help smiling at the two hobbits. Sam watched Frodo walking. They would often catch each others eye and smile a bit differently. Gandalf would chuckle warmly when he caught their shy glances and smiles. 

Frodo sighed quietly as he watched Sam giggling at the made up lyrics to Merry and Pippin's song. Her hair was tied back so that her face was more visible and she didn't have to keep pushing it out of the way when they went over a bump in the road. She looked so pretty when the loose ringlets would blow in the wind.

As they walked on the second day Sam noticed that Frodo seemed like he was in pain. When he visibly winced and his hand flew to his shouler, Sam hopped out of the cart and ran to him. 

"Frodo?" Sam said uncertainly. Gandalf turned and looked at him. His mouth was open in silent exclamation of pain. He stopped and rubbed his shoulder hard. 

"Frodo what is it?" Gandalf asked. The ford of Bruien came into view ahead of them. Gandalf looked up and understood. 

" It's October the 6th, isn't it Gandalf?" Sam said looking at the ford. Gandalf nodded grimly. 

" It's cold," Frodo mumbled painfully. By now Merry and Pippin had slowed the horse and stopped looking over at the conversation. Sam looked up at Gandalf

" Go on ahead and set up camp for the night, we'll catch up," she told Gandalf. He nodded and walked forward beckoning Merry and Pippin to follow.

" Come Meriadoc, Peregrin! Hurry now, now. Let's not dawdle," Gandalf's voice faded up the road ahead. Sam turned back and looked into Frodo's eyes. They seemed to have a layer of ice covering them. 

"Frodo?" Sam whispered cupping his cheek in her hand. The look in his eyes faded. 

" It was a lucky spot to receive the wound," he murmured, closing his eyes. 

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked. Frodo took her hand and pressed it over where he had received it. 

" Because, I have this-" he lowered his hand over where his heart was pulsing, "to help me heal it," he muttered. Sam smiled weakly. He lifted the hand to his face again at let it rest on his cheek. He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand tenderly. He opened his eyes for an instant and began to caress her lips with his fingers. She shut her eyes feeling the tips of his fingers tracing her lips then moving downwards when he replaced them with his lips. 

He broke off. Sam's breath came in short quick gasps. "We should go before we can't catch up," she muttered softly. 

~*~

Sam dozed on Frodo's shoulder as they rode the 3 day journey into Bree. Merry and Pippin sat in front of the cart that they were using with a brown horse leading it. Frodo watched the trees and fields slowly pass by. 

He couldn't help but feel lighthearted and carefree with Sam's body bouncing slightly with the cart beside him. Frodo spread his cloak over her as darkness began to creep up. She shuddered as the breeze swept around them. 

Frodo wrapped his arms around her tighter and she relaxed. Sam moaned quietly in her sleep and she lifted her head further onto his shoulder.

"Oy! What are you two doing under that cloak back there?" Pippin glanced over his shoulder. 

" Shut your mouth!" Frodo hissed. " She's sleeping," 

" Oh yea, sure she is," Pippin mumbled. Frodo couldn't help a small chuckle knowing what Pippin was thinking. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

" Good job, Pip! You woke her up," Merry said sarcastically to Pippin, who was now humming happily. Pippin ignored them completely. 

"Good morning," Frodo whispered. Sam looked up at the blackening sky.

" Not exactly," she murmured back. Sam pulled his cloak more around her. 

" Now I think you are doing something," They heard Pippin's voice again. Sam looked up at Frodo with a questioning glance, Frodo rolled his eyes and Sam caught on to the young Took's scheme of thinking. Sam smiled.

"Oh yes Sam! That feels soo good!" Frodo cried out abruptly. Sam's eyes grew wide and she gave him a light, warning shove. But then she had to bite her lip from laughing aloud when she caught a glimpse of the side of the Pippin's face. His eyes were wide and they looked straightforward not even darting to the side in the slightest. 

Merry's raised his eyebrows and turned slightly. He grinned seeing what Frodo was doing. Gandalf rolled his eyes and sighed, he knew that they were just putting the young Took in his place. 

"Hobbits certainly are strange creatures indeed," 

~*~

Finally the hobbit's got their rooms and settled in at the Prancing Pony. Merry and Pippin shared a room across the hall from where Frodo and Sam shared one. It was almost past midnight by the time they had retreated into their rooms. Gandalf had stayed out with Barliman to catch up with things further. 

Frodo shut the door behind him after saying one last good night to Merry and Pippin. The two didn't joke about it much when Frodo and Sam decided to share a room; they knew the nightmares either of them would have if separated from the other. 

Frodo turned and looked at Sam. She was brushing her hair and she seemed uneasy. 

" Why are you not at ease, my love?" he walked up behind her and set his hand on her shoulders. Sam immediately stopped and turned to face him. " You seem scared or uncomfortable," 

"I am, a bit frightened," Sam whispered. A gust of wind from the window caused three of the five candles to blow out and her to shudder. Frodo remained unmoved.

"Do I make you nervous?" Frodo breathed, moving closer. Sam swallowed hard. Frodo put his hand on the side of her neck. 

" A bit," she muttered. 

"How?" his voice was low and ardent. Sam lifted her eyes and looked into his. 

"Whenever I look into your eyes, I feel like I could burst. You make me feel like I'm everything in the world, and that I'm shrinking into nothing at the same time. You make me shudder yet feel so burning hot at the same time. I'm terrified and excited all at once, but then you touch me, kiss me, hold me and all my feelings melt into this overwhelming desire to return that touch, kiss, or embrace. But I often find that I can't,"

" Why can't you?" he said, intensely quiet. 

"I don't know," there was a hint of a whimper in her voice as she said it.

" Sam," he whispered. Sam's back hit the wall, he wasn't even aware that he was moving towards her but as she hit the wall and looked terrified like that he couldn't bring himself to stop. He pressed his entire body up against hers and kissed her. 

The kiss was firm and strong. He waited a moment for he to react, if she could. A moment later she slowly let his tongue enter mouth. She put both her hands on the side of his neck as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Her kisses were so sensuous to him. 

In the back of his mind he found he couldn't believe it. It was so strange, this was the Shire little girl next door, his gardener. He had lived 12 years without even knowing her. Then he would see her once a day gardening his front lawn. Oft he would not ever say hello to her. Once she had developed into a woman, he saw a prospect of perhaps seeing her as a wife, though he doubted it. Now he held her firmly against the wall unable to stop himself from kissing her. 

His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her firmly to him. He thought of picking her up and whisking her to bed and making passionate love to her. His desire further deepened as his hand strayed from her waist to her breast. He groaned deeply. Sam jumped and grabbed his hand. She pulled away slowly and looked at him. 

Frodo took both of her hands and pinned them to the wall and kissed her again. She was more hesitant this time to open her mouth but, he parted from her slightly and teased her lips open. Then thrust his tongue inside and raised her hands higher, still pinning them to the wall. Sam pulled away again.

" I'm sorry," Frodo whispered. 

"We should stop here," Sam panted for breath. "If we go further, this" she nodded to her hand, which was firmly held against the wall, "will mean nothing to me."

" Okay," Frodo breathed. He saw a hint of fear behind the resolute look she had in her eyes. He cursed to himself remembering what Gollum had done to her he had forgotten and was a bit too forceful. Frodo lifted her off her feet with a swift movement and carried her to the bed.

As he laid her down her eyes grew more fearful. He kissed her brow and stood back up. She relaxed. For a brief moment she thought he was going to take her anyway. She smiled lightly and as he spread a blanket over her, fell asleep. 

A/N: Sorry about the delay. A bit of writers block things should come easier from here. 


	35. Chapter 35 Going Home

Chapter 35- Not scared

Sam awoke entwined in Frodo's arms. She rolled over and looked at him and brushed her finger along his lip. His eyes fluttered open slowly,

" Frodo," Sam whispered. Of all her journeys and adventures, last night had scared her the most. 

" Shh," Frodo muttered. "I'm so sorry. That was wrong of me last night," he looked at her deep and sorrowfully. " You told me you were frightened, I fear I may have scared you further, and that was wrong of me. Please forgive me?" Sam took a deep shuddering breath. Even his nearness was intoxicating now. 

"It's just that," she paused not knowing how to continue. " I'm new at this, you're the only lad I've ever loved, and everything seems to be going so fast. Last night was a lot for me, you seemed so different then I remembered you were." She chuckled even though in her eyes she looked like she was about to cry, " Do you know what I said to my Gaffer the day I met you?" She smiled, breathing a few quiet laughs, " I don't know if you remember when you met me and you read me a story…"

" I remember," Frodo smiled. 

" I went home and to Bagshot Row and my Gaffer said to me, 'That Mr. Frodo is certainly a nice lad, isn't he Sammy dear?' I told him 'He was the nicest lad I'd ever met and that one day I am going to marry him,' my Gaffer laughed at me and said 'Are you now?' I told him that I would again and he laughed while my mother scolded him for encouraging me to think that way. She didn't think that a servant would ever marry her master." Sam smiled and sniffled back some tears at the memories. " She will be in for a big surprise," Sam finished. Frodo began to laugh. He laughed very merrily. Sam stopped smiling and looked at him with a joyous look of surprise on her face. 

" What is it Sam?" He felt he should be concerned but couldn't stop smiling. 

" You're coming back," she whispered. Sam was so happy that the tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

"Oh, don't cry Sam! What are you talking about?" 

" You're coming back," She repeated.

" Silly lass, I've always been here," he told her, broadly grinning. 

"But…" she hesitated, " You were covered by a shadow that didn't allow me to see your laughter or your true smile. That was the first time I heard you laugh from your heart since we left," Sam whispered. Frodo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, she leaned her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. She looked up at him a few moments later, "I'm not scared anymore," Frodo smiled again, from his heart. "I…I want to kiss you, Frodo," Sam whispered. 

" You have kissed me before," Frodo told her smiling. 

"Oh," she pushed herself up and kissed him gently. Still being very timid from last nights experiences she broke off fairly quickly. Frodo knew better then to press her. He moaned contently as she nuzzled her nose into his neck. She fell asleep like that. 

~*~

About two hours later, there was a knock on the door. Pippin's timid voice came from the other side (he had apparently learned his lesson) 

" Gandalf says it's about time we get going soon, breakfast is ready and out for us." 

~*~

With a tearful good bye the four Hobbits were alone heading to the Shire, from Bree. Upon Gandalf's leaving everyone had shed some degree of tears, none so much as Pippin. Merry couldn't help a weak chuckle as Pippin was sobbing almost uncontrollably. 

The Road home seemed so much shorter then it had been on the way to Bree. They had all left Gandalf with a sorrowful goodbye, but they all trudged on with a happiness stinging their hearts. 

They were nearing their home at last. Frodo and Sam rode together on Bill, which, to Sam's delight, had made it back to Bree unscathed. Pippin and Merry rode two ponies, a brown one and a black one, that Butterbur and Nob had given to them. 

The old forest loomed overhead and they took the road this time, remembering how it had been the first time. 

~*~

Sam took Frodo's hand as they came up at the last hill that would bring them to the borders of Buckland. She smiled as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They came over the top of the hill to find that there was a large Gate built in middle of the road. 

The four Hobbits exchanged confused looks. They nudged their horses a little faster and slowed as they came up to the entrance. 

"Who's there?" a croaked voice came out from atop the wall-like gate. Frodo felt Sam recoil in front of him, remembering the cruel man. It was Bill Ferny. Merry and Frodo dismounted. Frodo cast Sam a comforting look before joining Merry and approaching the gate. Pippin stayed behind, slightly in front of Sam. She dearly did not have to have another confrontation with the crooked old man. 

"If there are any Hobbits in there, open up for the Son of the Master of Buckland!" 

"Mr. Merry? Is that you?" 

"Yes, now let us in. We are allowed to come home after a long journey, aren't we?" 

"Not after dark your aren't!" Ferny's voice came again. To all of their surprise, the door creaked open as a hobbit pushed it. He looked at Merry and Frodo gratefully, 

"Please help us!" He told them in a hurried whisper. 

"Help you from what? What is going on here?" Frodo asked him clearly confused. He motioned for Pippin and Sam to come forward with the three ponies. The came around the young Hobbit. 

" The hobbits being controlled by bad men and the chief up at Bag-end. You have to help us Mr. Merry, a lot of us are forced to work and if we refused they would send us up into the Old Locks!" the little hobbit pleaded with Merry. 

Out of the darkness someone grabbed Sam from behind by the scruff of the neck on her shirt. She was snatched clear off her pony. Frodo whirled around hearing her frightened squeal. 

"Sam!" Ferny stood holding Sam at knifepoint. Merry and Pippin immediately drew their weapons. Frodo just glared at Ferny, fearing for his future bride. He knew better then to show it though. Sam writhed in his arms. 

"Well, your travels have certainly taught you some bravery, little hobbit," Ferny spat the words into her ear. 

"Let her down Ferny," Frodo said quietly. Sam looked at him; a rage she had not known before flared like fire behind his eyes. Ferny slowly began to back up from Frodo. 

"Not until you leave will I let her down, now you three are either turn around and go back to where you came and little hobbit here will be safe with me, or you can not cooperate and you will be sent to the Locks and I'll leave pretty little Ms. Gamgee wasn't it, with the chief up in Bag-End,"

"What chief? You mean Lotho? Well, I'm glad he dropped the Baggins at any rate," Frodo sneered. 

"Baggins? The Chief?" Ferny laughed as if he were in on some cruel joke that they were not, "A terrible name anyway, Baggins is," 

" I will only be too proud when I can share it," Sam muttered angrily. Ferny made a move as if to hurt Sam, but she resisted terribly. There was a sickening dull crack and a cry of pain. It was not Sam's though. Sam squirmed away from his grasp as he wailed in pain. Ferny sat hard down on the ground holding tight to his wrist. Sam half crawled half ran and hid behind Frodo and the other's. 

" You broke my wrist! You broke it you repulsive little wench!" Ferny screamed. Sam visibly shuddered. Frodo drew Sting out in a flash and pressed it against Ferny's throat. 

"I would not speak another word of my future wife, Bill Ferny. Now leave the Shire and never come back." Frodo's voice was low and threatening. Ferny did not need telling twice he got up and began to back away. Just before he was about to turn and flee, Bill the pony, kicked him hard. Ferny fell in a lump, got up, and ran limping away into the forest, never to be heard or seen of again. 

Frodo turned away, venom still visible behind his eyes. It faded immediately as he turned to face Sam. He knelt down,

" Are you alright my love?" Frodo said very soothingly. Sam nodded and got to her feet slowly. 

" I think that's the last we'll see of Bill Ferny for a long time," Merry said quietly.

" Hurry, I wish to find out what old Pimple face is doing to our friends back home," Sam said angrily. Frodo kissed Sam on the cheek quickly. 

" Did you mean what you said?" He whispered into her ear. 

" Every word of it," Sam answered confidently. " Let's go home," she whispered to him. Frodo smiled, the four hobbits bid fairwell to the little Hobbit and began the road to Hobbiton.

A/N: Sorry about the Length. I will make the next one longer. Plan for it to be posted Weds. Or Thurs. Please Review and tell me what you think. I have to extend my goal- I'm hardly done and have only a few more review to go to reach 250. I believe that my new goal will be 275. 


	36. Chapter 36 A Wounded Heart

A/N: Going a bit AU now. 

Chapter 36- A Wounded heart

"How did it ever come this far?" Merry said as the four hobbits stood in the doorway of Brandyhall. Men and Goblin men had forced most of the hobbits into hiding, now Brandyhall was a place of refuge for those fleeing the punishment of the locks. 

There was a large bustle of hobbits around everywhere, even a large amount for Brandyhall. Rosie Cotton stood by the table helping some children be served food. She looked up and smiled warmly at Frodo. 

"Mr. Frodo!" an angry voice shouted. Somewhere from his left a hand grabbed his shirt and gave it a firm tug so that he faced the angry voice. Frodo came face to face with the Gaffer. " I told you I'd be coming after you if my daughter wasn't home in the morning," he growled. Frodo looked terrified and shocked. Behind him Sam giggled, the Gaffer broke into a smile, " I was only fooling you! Don't need to be all scared looking Mr. Frodo," Sam ran forward and hugged her father tightly. 

" I missed you so much," she said warmly into his ear. 

" Oh my daughter, my darling Samantha," the Gaffer seemed happy to the point of tears. He let go of her embrace slowly and turned to Frodo, "Well, since she has been returned in good health, I shall bit my tongue…unless I find you have done anything against her," he added in. Sam smiled and took her father's hand.

" He has done something that you may or may not like," Sam looked down for a moment as her father looked perplexed. "He has asked me to marry him," Sam looked at him with earnest, green eyes. The Gaffer looked stunned, then he smiled. 

"Of course I like it!" The gaffer turned and embraced Frodo firmly, catching Frodo off his guard. "It looks like I'm going to have a cracked Baggins for a son!" the Gaffer chuckled heartily. He backed away on patted him on the back. "I have only one concern, isn't a bit soon to be taking my daughter away from me again so soon?" Frodo smiled,

" It has only been a year, but we have gone through so many trials. Through happiness and tears, we've been terrified and alone, and even death could not keep us separate. I have done great things for her," Frodo turned and caught Sam's eye. Her fingers slowly and secretly entwined with his. " And she great things for me," 

"I see," The Gaffer said slowly, smiling as he caught the glance between the two of them. "Well, hopefully things here will straighten out before you two plan on getting hitched, the exact date I mean." 

" Come on in, you four! We feared you dead, when you didn't return," Hob Hayward told them. The four hobbits came in and were well fed and they gained rest in Brandyhall.

~*~

Frodo lie next to Sam on the floor, his elbow propped up so he was over her just a bit. She lay flat on her back, doing one of her favorite things; look into Frodo's eyes. He hummed 'The Road Goes Ever On and On" as he just watched her, his eyes coming everything on her body. 

Brandyhall was now full to its extent of refugees that were hiding from imprisonment in the locks. Most of the hobbits had to sleep on the floor now, being that they were hidden away in some secret passages, so not to be caught. Only the elderly and the sick and the wounded were allowed to take beds. 

It was so amazing that he sometimes couldn't hold him back from kissing her, yet other's just feel so completely content being near her, being able to inhale her scent, being able to just look at her. 

" Things have changed," he said to her softly. 

" Indeed they have, Mr. Frodo. But they will get better," she paused glancing away, "I hope," she added faintly. 

"Samantha, please. I thought we talked about this, you are allowed to call me Frodo, as you have always been, but now more then ever. We are engaged, and you are more then just my servant," Frodo's voice ended in a whisper, "So much more," 

"Alright then, Mr- ah, I mean Frodo," she said smiling. There was a light tweak against the side of her heart, she caught Rosie Cotton's eyes looking at Frodo again. 

" Is something troubling you?" Sam glanced back up to him, his brow was furrowed and he looked concerned. 

" I don't know how you do that," she said faintly looking slightly taken aback. 

" What?" He grinned. 

" If the slightest bit of uneasiness crosses my mind, you question it right away and make it right," she shook her head. " I don't understand how you do it,"

" Talent I guess," he looked at her sincerely. "But something is wrong, tell me what it is," 

"You must think I'm a real complainer if I have to tell you each discomfort I get, no matter what talent you use to uncover it," she told him

" Please tell me," Frodo whined. 

" No you'll think I'm silly and a ridiculous little girl," Sam told him, matter-of-factly. "I will not, besides it's stupid anyway," 

" If it vexes you, it is clearly not stupid." Frodo told her, he did not look amused. "Please," he asked again, almost pleadingly. 

" Well, you see…oh it's silly!" Sam finished sounding exasperated. 

" Please," was all he said, but his tone and the look in his eyes made her want to poor her soul out to him. Right down the icy torment she felt on Mount Doom, the thing she swore she'd never tell. 

"Well, it's Rosie Cotton," Sam said nervously, she knew she must sound like a child. She looked over and Rosie was busy again, only stealing short glances of Frodo. She bustled with her business out the door. 

"Yes? What about her?" Frodo implored. Sam looked back at him again, back into his piercing beautiful eyes. 

"I get these weird feelings that she's always looking at you, Frodo. I think she has eyes for you, if you know what I mean," Sam muttered quietly. Frodo raised his eyebrows. To her relief he did not jest nor laugh, he simply stroked the side of her face tenderly,

"Even if she did 'have eyes' for me dearest Samantha, I only 'have eyes' for you, so you need not worry," Frodo told her quietly. It was strange though, no matter how confident Frodo sounded, she couldn't help but keep seeing Rosie's shy glances towards him. "Your not convinced?" 

" I believe you with all my heart Frodo, you know I do. I love you dearly, but there's still some unease there about the whole situation," Sam told him, the feeling still inside of her, wanting to pour out her entire being. Frodo sighed, 

" Then there is no assurance I can give you, save this- I will never harm you intentionally, I care about you from the depth of the core of my heart," Sam looked deeper into his eyes, her own shinning and glassy. "I love you," 

Sam smiled, her lips formed an 'I know,' before she leaned her head back and fell asleep. 

~*~

The next day passed slowly for Sam, she didn't see Frodo too much because he was working with the wounded people while she was tending, wither her father, to help out with the elder Hobbits. Pippin had left to see if the Took clan would help them rise the Shire. Merry stayed and mostly tried to help with the sick, because being the mischeivious child he was, he had already developed an immunity to most of the sicknesses that they had. Not only that, but his nature made it easier to calm the nerves of the couphing children, who's parents had been taken to the Locks. 

Sam had lunch with Frodo and Merry. Merry seemed a bit sadder then usual, perhaps it was the absence of Pippin. No one spoke much that day, and a distance seemed to grow within them. 

Despite all of that, evening came and many of the older hobbits had found sleep and nodded long before all else. 

"Go on, go find your betrothed," The gaffer said warmly, patting Sam on the back. Sam smiled and nodded a thanks to her Gaffer, "Oh and take this to them," he handed her a pitcher of water. 

Sam smiled and was off to the other side of Brandyhall. She nodded merrily to each of the hobbits that she passed in the halls. She was finally in a good mood, she was going to go see Frodo. 

After walking for about fifteen minutes, trying to find the correct room Sam rounded a corner into a room. Little did she know that room was going to contain more pain for herself the wounded. 

There before her, stood Rose Cotton and Frodo…

….Kissing.

A/N: So much for the happy ending. Aren't I cruel to leave you with that. Please don't flame on a count of what happened, it will all turn out- hopefully. 


	37. Chapter 37 You're lost You can never go

AN: AU? I know that it changes what happens in the book or movie- but can someone give me an actual meaning???

Skye-thanks a bunch for the line that you think should go in there. I already have the TTT script in whole- but thanks anyway. It is coming soon onto my homepage thing. 

Katakanadian- Thank you for all your ideas and recomandations for Frodo and Sam's first night married. A reviewer has asked me if they could write a Short story about it on Nindiawe. I let them and gave them all of the advice you gave me. 

Ps- THANKS FOR BETAING! I finally am putting it all up.

PhoenixFirebolt I am not sure if I said you could or couldn't host my story- whatever you can. Not shure if I replied. 

Doodle bug- yes I will keep it longer then the book. 

Nevasaiel- We'll see if he leaves her…we'll see…

Samus- I think we should see more of Merry's feelings, and they may be revealed…Perhaps while Sam is in cold grief on one of those sad nights after Frodo has gone over the sea…

Chapter 37 You're lost, you can never go home…

'Move you ass, move!' Frodo mentally shouted to himself. Sam was right, Rose Cotton did have feelings for him. There was a sharp sound of breaking glass. He put his hands on both her shoulders and pushed her away, quickly as he could move. Frodo looked to the doorway, Sam stood there; aghast. She looked like someone had just told her the world was ending at that very moment. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

Frodo suddenly hated himself. He hesitated. For the exact moment Rosie turned around and kissed him, Sam walked in. He never loved Rosie though, not even for a moment. Rosie's lips barely brushed his when Sam walked in, he and Rosie barely kissed for a moment. Frodo hoped that, that moment wouldn't ruin his life. 

Sam abruptly turned around and fled down the passage. Frodo took a few quick steps to follow her. Rosie put up a hand to stop her. 

"Frodo?"

" That was my fiancé, now if you'll excuse me," Frodo said a little too venomously for himself. Frodo turned and ran out the door after Sam, Rosie sat down and clasped a hand over her mouth, hoping she hadn't ruined his life. 

Frodo ran as fast as his legs would carry him, praying that Sam would somehow find it in her to forgive him. 

Sam didn't know where she was going, nor did she really care. It hurt so terribly. How could anything in her life hurt so much? Not even the reason for her scars on Mount Doom hurt this bad, she knew she had a purpose for them. This was just an overwhelming pain. 

Tears blinded her vision and subconsciously she ran for the door hoping for an escape to the pain. 'Anywhere but here,' she thought to herself as the image of Frodo and Rosie flashed in her mind. 

" Sam? Sam!" Merry grabbed her arm. Sam sobbed.

" Let me go! Please!" Merry was completely shocked and surprised by her panicked words. He looked at her and saw the tears and the utmost grief in her eyes. 

" Sam? What happened?" Sam looked at him with a strange clearness in her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed his arm off of hers and fled out the door. 

"Sam! Please stop! Wait!" Frodo called out after her as she put her hand on the door. She looked at him for a brief moment, but it was long enough for him to see the pain and tears on her face from down the hall. Frodo had never run faster in his life just as Sam finished undoing the locks on the door he had her in his grasp. "Sam please! Hear me out, listen. Please!" Frodo begged of her as he held her arm tight. 

" Let me go," she yelled back at him. She was so hurt; she had never even ever thought she would yell at her Frodo like that. 

" Sam please!" Frodo was begging now. Sam pushed him away. Frodo stumbled a few feet backwards and looked at her shocked. Sam stood aghast for a moment before sobbing and fleeing out the door. 

The tears now flowed freely from his face. Merry looked completely shocked. Sam had just pushed Frodo, the same hobbit lass that nearly died ten times over for him, pushed him away. 

Frodo fell to his knees. He just looked at the open door as he cried. He hugged his arms close to his body and shivered violently. He had hurt her, now she was gone. The one person in his life that he new wouldn't betray or leave him, he had hurt so badly. 

" Frodo?" Merry whispered. 

" You never can know what you have until you've lost it or it's gone. Sam was the greatest thing I've ever had, she loved me so dearly." Frodo's croaked voice turned into a sob, " Now I've lost it forever." 

" What are you talking about Frodo? What happened?" Merry said. If Sam was hurt enough to want to leave him, she would be certainly hurt enough to end her own suffering…

Frodo put his hands down on the ground as he broke down completely. Everything inside of him just wanted to shrivel up and die. She was the only reason he lived, she was the only reason he was able to continue on his quest from the beginning, if it weren't for her the ring wouldn't have been destroyed. Rose Cotton entered the room looking very pale; she too had hurt the one she cared about. 

" Frodo, it's not your fault. Bring her back, and explain to her." Rosie pleaded to him. " It was me, you wouldn't even have been in that room, or anywhere near me if I hadn't wanted it so badly. I kissed you, you did not willingly kiss me," Rose told him. Merry stood wide-eyed, and he turned to look to Frodo. A surge of anger flooded him unexpectedly. Frodo hurt the woman that he loved. Frodo looked up at caught Merry's look.

" You cannot possibly think I wanted this," Frodo whispered. Merry immediately regretted his sour look to Frodo. He was hurting as much as she was. Merry was being plain jealous. He thought for a moment and pitied Rosie, if he, himself, had kissed Sam and Frodo had walked in, how would have felt. Frodo interrupted his thoughts "If you do, you are gravely wrong. I love Sam, so much," 

"No I don't think it at all, we must hurry though. You are my friend Frodo and she is my friend. We have to find her before something happens to her," Frodo nodded and wiped his face along his sleeve. "Frodo, hurry go and find her. I will assemble a small search party. I doubt they will leave Sam out there alone, even with all these ruffians going about." Frodo nodded and was out the door with renewed hope for his fiancé. He turned just outside the doorway,

" I'm not coming back until I find her," 

" I know," Merry told him, giving him a grave look. Frodo turned and ran down the path in the direction he had seen Sam go. Merry turned quickly and beckoned to Rosie. 

" I know this maybe hard for you, as it is for me- but we have to help. I know you must care about Frodo, but if you do you would know that the only way for him to be happy is to be with Sam," Merry paused, "He will die if they are not together, I can feel it." Rosie looked at him astonished. 

"Why? How would you know such things? Why would you feel the same?" she sputtered clearly confused. " I will certainly help for obvious reasons, I care about both of them," 

" As do I," Merry told her. " They have been through so much, I had not the courage to tell Samantha that I cared for her long ago. But so much pain and trouble they have experienced. It will kill them, slowly and steadily to be apart. Now that you know, we must hurry! Before Sam does anything rash…" Merry trailed off hoping that he would be wrong. 

~*~

Merry assembled a small search party of the best trackers from Tuckborough. Pippin had come back and had been shocked and frightened by the news. Pippin didn't need to say anything to show that he also pitied Merry, as Merry well knew. 

The Gaffer came forward quickly after and went up to Merry and clapped him on the back. 

" Please find my daughter," he told him. The Gaffer wouldn't be going, as his age would slow him down in case the ruffians did start causing trouble. Pippin nodded to Merry. " Oh and one other thing, if I find that my daughter is okay, and if Mr. Frodo has broken my Sam's heart- tell him, I'll break his legs." Merry raised his eyebrows, he would have chuckled if the situation not been so serious. 

"I'll do the best that I can, for both of them." The small party of hobbits began to look for Frodo and Sam

~*~

~*~

Sam ran until she thought her lungs would give out. She could see her breath in front of her face in the chill of the wind. Whether it be from the running or the crying, she did not know. Why did Frodo do this?

" Why?!" she screamed aloud. Before she realized it she saw she was at the Brandywine ferry. She looked around, this was the first place she had almost lost him on their journey. She walked out to the edge of the ferry, she hated the water so much. And at that moment, she hated herself so much. 'It must have been me, he was too perfect, he was always better then me. I never deserved him, maybe this is just the Valar giving me a sign.' She thought to herself. 

'But he loves you! And you love him!' another voice in her head yelled back. She ignored it though, and let her foot dip down. It hit something hard then cracked through. 

'Ice,' she thought to herself. Then the wildest thought came into her mind. 'Perhaps, if I go Frodo will be happier. If I slip in, not only will the drowning kill me, but surely the cold will too, it would be over quicker.' 

These wild thoughts scared her, but as strange as it seemed, she considered them deeply. She looked down at her hand and saw her engagement ring. A sudden pain flooded every bone and nerve in her body. 

There was a throaty chuckle from behind her. Sam tried to turn but she was struck in the back of her head. Sam fell forward onto her knees and into the icy water. As she fell her hand smacked the side of the dock with a crunch and the silver band slipped off onto the dock. 

After the initial serious pain in her hand she plunged into the water. The cold was like searing hot knives plunging into every inch and part of her body. She tried to scream but only admitted bubbles as a hand grabbed the scruff of her neck, and she knew no more.

A/N: I can't make Frodo leave her! I love Frodo, he'd never do anything like that. But remember I told you that there would be Sam angst, and here it is. Sorry- I'm kinda drawing this out a bit but I've been planning on all of this since the beginning. Some people thought it would also be cool to continue on after the story. 

PS- I have received several requests to have this story hosted on a webpage. Please I cannot respond to each reviewer no matter how much I want to and try to I can't. It would make it so much easier if you emailed me about it. Then I can assure you that I not only respond, but would most likely let you host it or whatever you wish. 

Cheers! 

(I'm American. I've always wanted to say that!)


	38. Chapter 38 Murder

Chapter 38- A Cold Darkness

Frodo ran along the path, following the little trails that Sam's light foot falls had left behind. There would be a small broken branch here or a footprint there; all in all it was a very hard thing to do in the dark. 

He came to the opening where the footprints in the mud came more visible. It was the Buckleberry ferry. It was so strange; Sam hated the water, why would she come here. He looked around and tried to catch some other sign to follow. 

He slowly walked to the place where the dock met the shore; looking for a place where she could've gone. Then a glitter caught his eye. He looked back to the end of the dock and squinted to see what gleamed near the end. He would have passed it off for a small piece of ice on the wooden boards, if it did not sparkle green for an instant. 

Frodo slowly tread the length of the dock; hoping that he was wrong about his suspicion. As he drew closer his suspicion grew clearer. 

There was Sam's engagement ring on the last board. When he finally realized what it was, he ran over to it, knelt down, and picked it up slowly, tears forming in his eyes. Frodo looked down and saw the cracked ice in a round, jagged hole, a hole big enough to fit a hobbit. 

Frodo's breath hitched and a cold void filled his soul. His state of existence suddenly yearned to fade away and seize to exist. He just stared into the ice, completely empty. His mouth was so dry that he couldn't bring himself to speak or even sob. He simply knelt there, wishing he wasn't so foolish, wishing he had taken Sam's advice, wishing he had Sam. 

His fingernails burned into his wrist as he clutched her ring tightly in it. Suddenly he let his arms fall to his sides loosely and his mouth opened and released a shuddering breath. 

The harsh and cruel realization took him that he would never hold her again. He would never have her soft lips to kiss, nor her soft laughter to comfort him in his sadness, nor her warmth to hold him tight when memories of terrible things past came to him in the night, unbidden. 

Frodo bowed his head and the tears of utmost grief and loss poured down his cheeks. 

"Frodo?" Merry called as he came up behind him. Merry faltered when Frodo didn't turn. Pippin came forward also, he had sent the others to go on along a different trail. 

Merry suddenly grabbed Pippin's sleeve to steady himself; he caught site of the ice. Frodo slowly turned at looked up at him. Pippin looked unsteadily at them both, he too had seen the ice. Frodo lifted his hand and slowly opened it, looking at the silver band with the gorgeous green emerald. 

Frodo couldn't help a weak sniffle. " I've lost her," his voice was a croaked whisper. "She's gone," 

" Oh sweet Eru," Merry whispered completely shocked. Pippin gave a pleading look to Merry. Merry understood that Pippin was asking him to hide away any grief until they got Frodo safely back to Tuckborough. Merry nodded, and Pippin went over and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. 

" Come on Frodo, we still have to fight for what she fought for," Pippin told him, knowing the ruffians could still be about. 

" Cold be heart and hand and bone, cold be traveler far from home," Frodo murmured strangely. Merry and Pippin exchanged nervous glances. " Very, well. After this war is over, I fear there will be naught left for me," 

" Come, Frodo," Merry and Pippin seized Frodo under the arms and pulled him up. Tears stung Pippin's eyes, and he wondered how this could possibly be for the two who had fallen in love with her. 

Unexpectedly Frodo's face scrunched up and he began to sob. Among the racking sobs Pippin could hear the inane murmuring about deserving her and an angel singing in the darkness then he would plead for help and would sob some more. Pippin glanced at Merry and saw him biting his lip and tears rolling down his cheeks also. 

~*~

Rosie sat with the Gaffer anxiously awaiting their return. Rosie felt terrible, no matter how many times the Gaffer told her it wasn't her fault and that love was a terrible thing to have to control. 

She'd never wanted to hurt anyone. Never in her wildest dreams had she wanted to hurt anyone, especially Frodo or Sam. She'd always fancied Frodo, and when he left it was a hard thing to deal with (she guessed that's also why she kissed him). And Sam was always there for her to play with when their older brothers would do things that they weren't included in. 

The door to the Hall burst open and several of the hobbits on the search team came through looking very somber. Rosie and The Gaffer stood up and looked on hopefully. 

The last to come through the door was Merry and Pippin, tears on their faces have dragging Frodo. He looked torn apart and still sobbing quietly. Rosie gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. The Gaffer just shut his eyes and sat back down. 

Pippin nodded to Merry and he let go of Frodo. Merry pulled Frodo's arm around his shoulders and half carried half dragged Frodo back to a room. Pippin turned and began to tell Rosie and the Gaffer everything. 

~*~

Merry let Frodo fall sitting onto his bed. Frodo had stopped sobbing but now looked blankly into the wall. Merry saw that the life and the sparkle had left Frodo's blue fathomless eyes. He also noted how Frodo's hand was firmly holding the ring. 

" It's all my fault. I'm the reason she's dead," Frodo whispered quietly. 

" No," Merry told him firmly. "You are the reason we are all alive," he paused. "It is no ones fault that this happened. Do you hear me? No ones," Merry tried his hardest to comfort Frodo, trying his hardest not to let his other friend slip from his grasp. " If it be anyone's it's mine," He said quietly. 

" What?" Frodo turned around with his brow furrowed, in disbelief. 

" I could've held her back. I saw the look in her eyes and let her go, I could've held her and you would've been able to explain; this wouldn't have gotten so far," 

" Your insane, it's not your fault that she ran out," Frodo said sadly. 

" It isn't yours either," Merry replied sharply, knowing Frodo had just proved himself wrong. Frodo turned and looked completely blank again. He stared out the window not looking like he had much in him, barely alive. 

Merry left without a word. Pippin was coming up the passage with a tray of food in his hands. 

" I'll just leave this for him, then," Pippin said quietly. He entered the room. Merry waited patiently for several minutes until Pippin came back looking like he'd been punched in the gut. 

" Did he say anything?" Merry asked, so that Frodo wouldn't hear. 

" No, well…He said 'No thank you, I'm not hungry,' but that's about it." Pippin closed his eyes, as if banishing a memory from his mind. " Did you see him, Merry? I've never seen someone look so…so…empty," Pippin finished quietly. 

Merry and Pippin both fell asleep about two hours later, even though they had retreated to their own beds only minutes after. Merry cried that night. He cried hard, he too had loved Sam. He knew not nearly as much as Frodo did; but he did love her deeply. 

~*~

The Gaffer entered Frodo's room when dawn was just beginning to creep through the windows. He looked pityingly on Frodo as Frodo lie curled up in a ball on the top of his bed. The tray of food was untouched on his nightstand. 

The Gaffer slowly edged around the bed and saw that Frodo's bright blue eyes where wide opened and red. 

" Frodo?" The gaffer said quietly. Frodo looked over; it was apparent that he'd have been crying. The Gaffer swallowed hard. Frodo sat up on the edge of his bed and looked at him. 

Abruptly the Gaffer strode forward and embraced Frodo strongly. " I know you loved her lad, I even am beginning to think more then I did, or at least in a different way. I also know you didn't mean to hurt her and …I love you, lad. My Sam was lucky to have you while she did," 

" I was more lucky to have her," Frodo whispered tears threatening him again. The Gaffer broke away. 

" I need you to do me a favor, Frodo. I know it's going to be hard, but I need you to do it," Frodo nodded. "I need you to lie down and eat something. I know from your stories that, that was something Sam was always bugging you to do, humor me and eat something?" Frodo nodded again. The gaffer clapped him on the back. The gaffer bit his lip and hurried out of the Room before he burst into tears. 

Frodo slowly took a scrape of the bread and put it in his mouth. It made him feel sick. He swallowed it quickly and laid back down. 

Throughout the course of the next day, Frodo was allowed to keep the room, for obvious reasons. Every few hours Merry or Pippin came into the room to check on him. His eyes were bloodshot and he was very pale. All pale except for the redness that covered his swollen eyelids and the large blue bags under his eyes. Frodo spoke no words. He did not eat. 

Frodo lie there for hours but could find no sleep. It was hard to sleep, knowing that he would never wake up to the warmth next to him that he grew so accustomed to. As the evening hours drew near his eyelids seemed to shut on their own as he drifted painfully off to sleep. 

~*~

He opened his eyes slowly to find himself lying in a silky bed. He looked to the window and knew by the warm green trees that he must be in Rivendell. He looked around curiously. A warm hand touched the side of his face. Frodo shut his eyes remembering that touch. 

"Frodo," Samantha's voice whispered sweetly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was half bound up behind her head and she was wearing a flowing loose gown, one clearly made by the elves. 

" It's you," he said with disbelief. He put both of his hands on the sides and kissed her gently. She pulled away and looked at him with a soft happiness shinning in her eyes. She sat up and looked outside. " But this is a dream, isn't it?" Sam looked back at him, a sadness hinting in her eyes. She did not answer. Frodo sat up and nuzzled his nose into her neck. 

" It's cold, Frodo," Sam whispered. Frodo wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

"Don't let me wake up, Sam. Please," Frodo pleaded to her. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw, and then his lips found hers. This was the sweet taste he would never feel again and he couldn't get enough of it. Frodo pulled away looking into her emerald eyes. "Why did you leave me?" he panted for a breath. "I'm so sorry, please tell me you forgive me. I need to hear it so the rest of my lonely life can be in peace." 

" I'm so cold." She said again. She looked deep into Frodo's eyes. " I did not want to leave you, I never wanted to leave you. I was taken," Frodo looked at her shocked. " Please come for me, then we will rest for ever in Bag-end." She paused again. "It's so cold."

" Sam. I don't understand," Sam kissed him. He pulled her closer and kissed back, his tongue met hers hungrily as he longed for one last taste of her, so that he could live alone in peace. One little taste would satisfy him forever. He pulled away wanting to know more though.

" Who took you from me?" 

" I don't know," she whispered. " I love you," 

" No, don't leave me yet," Sam smiled and a tear formed in her eye. " I love you so much, please don't leave me." Sam smiled warmly.

~*~

Frodo sat up straight. He looked outside. It was light out; a new day had come. Frodo threw aside the blanket that had been laid on him and ran out the door, grabbing his coat as he ran. He was to the door before anyone saw him. 

"Frodo?" Pippin shouted and grabbed him. Merry came forward too and grabbed his other arm. Frodo turned and looked at them,

" Come with me," he told them. "I need you." 

"Frodo, what are you talking about?"

" Sam was murdered." Frodo stated bluntly. Merry and Pippin exchanged look of confusion. " And I will not rest until I find out who did this," Frodo said. 

" Your sure?" Merry said slowly. 

" He's in Bag-end. I am sure of it." Pippin nodded. 

"Right, well, let's go then!" he said. And they were out the door. 

~*~

~*~

" Wormtongue, you fool. She is almost dead!" Sharkey screamed at Wormtongue. Grima laid the young hobbit down before him. She was limp and deathly pale. 

" Yes, yes, my lord. But she is that hobbit that was with Baggins. He loves her, lord; he loves her dearly. It would be the priced revenge you wanted." Wormtongue whimpered. He knelt down and felt for a pulse; sure enough she was still alive, but only barely. 

And she was cold…


	39. Chapter 39 His Beloved's Blood

Chapter 39- His Beloved's blood

Amid the three hobbits journey to Bag-end, they were stopped by about twenty hobbits who wished to join them for safety. Frodo wasn't concerned at all about them coming along. So they joined up. Among them was only one single lass who was an experienced healer. Merry almost smiled at Pippin's shy glances at Diamond but, then he caught the look on Frodo's face and became somber quickly. 

Diamond was a lovely lass, and Merry could see why Pippin fancied her. Frodo seemed saddened though, when he saw the looks that Pippin kept giving her. Frodo just kept his face resolute and he kept walking, never once pausing for a rest. 

The sun was setting low over the hills as Frodo finally reached Bag-end. To everyone's surprise Bag-end seemed deserted. Frodo's pace quickened as he entered the hole. Merry instructed the other hobbits to stay outside, then he and Pippin followed. 

Frodo felt he was in a daze. Not only was his cherished and loved fiancé gone, but his old home, his place of solitude completely changed. 

"It's like Mordor," he said quietly. Pippin looked sadly at him as Merry continued down a passage further into the smial. Frodo was only mildly surprised that most of the shortage of Pipeweed and ale was stored up in here. 

Not too long later there was a horrified yelp from where Merry had gone. Frodo and Pippin looked at each other for a second before running down the hallway. Merry turned and looked at them, holding firm onto the doorway to Frodo's old spare room. Suddenly, Frodo felt he knew what was in the room. Frodo looked at him and continued further towards him. 

" Merry?" Pippin said, confused a bit. 

" Frodo, don't!" Merry pleaded to Frodo. Frodo pushed past his cousin to find what it was the Merry did not want him to see. Merry stepped back and shut his eyes. 

Sam lie in the room, pale and motionless. Tears leapt to Frodo's eyes as he slowly walked over to her. Frodo was dimly aware that Pippin came into the doorway, and he barely heard Pippin's gasp. 

Frodo knelt down, his heart tearing out of him. This is what it felt like. This is how Sam had felt when she found him dead on Mount Doom. Tears began to pour down his cheeks as he lifted Sam's cold hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the top of his softly, tears falling onto her hand. 

He gently set his hand against her brow. To his utmost surprise it was hot. He blinked several times before chaffing her hand. He cried out with happiness when she stirred slightly and opened her beautiful green eyes. 

" Frodo," she whispered. Frodo let his leg spread out as he pulled Sam gently onto his lap. Frodo took her into his arms tightly and tears of happiness this time poured down his cheeks. Merry and Pippin gaped. 

" Sam, oh my beloved Sam," Frodo wept. Sam wrapped her arms around him and shut her eyes with her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He pleaded to her. Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" Why…did you do that to me?" Sam's voice was a quiet, yet feminine rasp. Frodo guessed that her throat was sore. She was even freezing against his body. Her entire body convulsed and trembled as she coughed.

" I did want to, I never wanted to. I love you Sam, not her. I have never loved anyone but you, and I never will. Please trust me," Frodo begged. Sam looked into his eyes, searching for the truth. " Do you believe me? Can you find it in you heart to love me again?" 

" I could never stop loving you, that's why this hurt." Sam stopped. Each word she spoke seemed like a great effort for her to get out. Her entire body tensed again as she coughed. Frodo turned quickly to Merry, 

" Go get the healer, quickly!" Frodo commanded. He turned back to Sam, awaiting her answer with a hopeful heart. 

" I…trust you," Frodo felt like he was walking on air. But a shudder from the fragile, frail body in his arms snapped him back to reality. Frodo laid her in his lap as he hastily pulled off his jacket. He wrapped her in it tightly as Diamond entered the room. 

Diamond knelt down by them and she set a hand against Sam's head. Diamond knelt in thought for a few moments. Sam shut her eyes and sighed against Frodo's chest. 

Diamond retreated to her bag that she brought along and pulled out a thermos made of wood and leather. She pulled off the lid and pressed the top to Sam's lips. 

" Sam," Frodo whispered. Sam opened her eyes weakly. Frodo took the bottle from Diamonds hands and gently tipped it upwards as she drank. Even thought the leather Frodo felt the warmth of the liquid. 

Sam finished drinking and closed her eyes again. A few moments later she opened them and it appeared to Frodo that she had a clearer look in her eyes. A new strength and vigor shown and she moved to raise her body. Frodo was amazed at the strength it gave her. 

" Sam, be careful, it will give you strength but it will not last for too long." Diamond told her. " It'll keep you going for a while, but perhaps you will be stronger anyway when it is through," 

Frodo slowly helped Sam to her feet. Sam looked around the room confused for a moment, before looking horrified. 

" Lotho," she muttered. 

" Lotho? Did he do this to you?" Pippin said from the doorway. Frodo doubted it. Sam shook her head. 

" They killed him. They stabbed him," she turned to Frodo, looking even more scared, " They want revenge, they want to take it," 

" Who?" Frodo said calmly, hoping Sam wasn't delirious. 

" The W… the whi…" She stuttered. Frodo pressed a finger to her lips. For a moment, he was overjoyed that he actually was able to fell their softness again. 

" We will speak more of it later," he told her gently. 

" I'm sorry Frodo," Sam told him sadly. 

" For what?" he asked, beginning to guide her to the door. She took slow hesitant steps, and he hand one arm around her back to help her. Merry and Pippin smiled, seeing Sam alright again. 

" I lost my ring," Sam looked like she was going to cry. " I think I lost it when I fell into the River," Sam whispered. To her surprise Frodo smiled. Frodo stopped, put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the Ring. 

" If you would have it, I would place it back on your finger for you?" Frodo asked. Sam looked shocked at the ring. She nodded quickly and held out her hand Frodo smiled he slipped the ring on her finger, and then while holding her hand he placed it to his mouth and kissed the top of it. 

" I love you," she told him. 

They entered the hallway and looked to the door, two figured stood there and walked to them. Pippin stepped in front of Diamond and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Frodo, knowing there was nothing he could really do to protect Sam, from who ever these people. When they finally drew close enough Sam looked at them in horror and muttered, 

" The White Wizard," 

" Sharkey!" Diamond cried out and Frodo looked at him menacingly. 

" Yes, yes it is I." Saruman sneered. " After the four of you seemed so proud of yourselves in coming back and letting myself be destroyed, it wouldn't matter to you because Gandalf would always look after your affairs. Now that Gandalf hasn't look what I have found joy in," 

" If this is what you find joy in, I pity you. I pity you terribly," Frodo told him. 

" Oh yes Mr. Baggins? Perhaps I should become like you and find all my joy in the arms of a lass who would pine over everything I did, and would wed for only the reason of the nights you spent together" Saruman laughed. Sam's stomach lurched and she wanted to retch. Did people really think of her like that? Frodo's arm tightened around her. 

" I would ask that you not speak to my fiancé like that, but you would only find more pleasure in it. It does not matter now, for you are finished. All what you took pleasure in will fade away and all you will be left with is a memory," Frodo paused, his eyes were cold and hard. " Now leave, and never return," 

"What have you done with Wormtongue?" Sam whispered. 

" He is dead also, I believe seeing what he had done to you when he pushed you into the ice that night drove him mad. I should think he himself is somewhere in that River," 

"Kill him!" Some of the hobbits had appeared behind him. 

" No, he will not have the pleasure of being killed in cold blood," Frodo told them.

" You are wise Master Hobbit, wise and cruel. You have robbed me of all the vengeance I sought, save one." Saruman made a motion to turn, but in a flash he drew his knife from his robes. 

Frodo shut his eyes and prepared himself for the blow, but it didn't come. To his terror he felt Sam lurch beside him. Frodo opened his eyes quickly and looked at her. Saruman stood with the knife thrust forward and into his stomach.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened in silent shock and pain. Frodo quickly lowered her to the ground as Saruman took a step back and cackled. 

Merry, who was filled with a sudden rage, bent low and plucked the dagger Legolas had given her from Sam's side. With a swift moment he threw it and it plunged into Saruman's head. 

A grey mist gathered around his body as he fell. The body reduced itself to naught but a skeletal corpse and faded away into nothing. All the hobbits around stood in shock. 

Frodo looked down upon Sam. She looked scared and confused and her hand was clasped over her stomach, in the center just were her ribs ended, where the hilt of a knife still protruded from her body. 

In a daze Frodo took her and and quickly pulled the knife from her and threw it aside. Then he pressed his hands against the wound firmly. He soon felt his hands become soaked with blood. 

" Someone help!" Frodo thought his own voice even sounded shrill against his own ears. Diamond, Merry, and Pippin were immediately at his side. 

" Lift her shirt," Diamond commanded. Frodo released pressure and slid her shirt up just below her breast. Knowing what to do, Frodo tore the sleeve off his shirt and pressed it against the hole in her stomach. 

Sam felt herself loosing consciousness. As Frodo, Pippin, and Merry wept above her eyes began to close. Sam grabbed for Frodo's hand, he took her and held it tightly. It was wet. Sam saw it was covered in her own blood. 

Sam coughed again, this time a warm salty liquid was tasted in the back of her throat. It made her cough more. The warm liquid dribbled down from the corner of her mouth. 

Frodo looked back at her and saw the trail of blood that issued from her mouth and that was on her lips. 

" I love you, Frodo," she whispered weakly. Sam shut her eyes. 

" Sam! You can't leave me now! Just hold on and you can make it," Frodo told her. " Trust me," 

Sam did not speak again.

A/N: Oh no! Did I lie? (perhaps…) Don't kill me yet. Still a few chapters to go. I heard that some people cried last chapter, tell me if you cried in this one. 


	40. Chapter 40 Asleep

I dedicate the first part of this chapter to one of my Reviewers who goes under the name of Unique Shades of Orange. 

Frodo turned over to look his last upon Middle-earth. Merry and Pippin stood crying on the shores. Frodo felt tears leap to his eyes. What he had saved had been all in vain and no comfort was left for him in Middle-earth. 

It had been over a year since her death, but Frodo still never went a minute without being reminded of her. The breeze in the wind, the rustle in the grass, and all of the flowers around. Especially the flowers. 

He wish he had known how precious the gardener next door would grow to him. Her golden locks and her beautiful green eyes. 

~*~

Slowly they lowered the casket into the ground. Frodo stood knowing he would never see her again. A firm hand grasped his shoulder. He knew it was the Gaffer's with out even turning to look. 

The tears poured endlessly down his face as everyone said their last words commemorating it. Faramir, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and even Gandalf came to show their respects. 

A cold void, and emptiness flooded him. He was too empty to even hate Saruman for taking her from him. 

Aragorn commended her for helping save Middle-earth, then there was a moment of silence. Some uneasy eyes turned to Frodo. But he said nothing, 

Forever she would remain in his heart on to the very ending of this world- Samantha Baggins…

GOTCHA GOOD!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….Oh I fooled you. That wasn't really it. How could I do that. That was just punishment for actually thinking I was capable of such horror. ShUre I'll pretend to kill her off. I could never actually DO it. 

Okay. Now that all of you hate me…ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!!

*Giggle*

Okay get serious now…*giggle* 

PS- sorry I'm going through and adding in more. I decided to not keep you in anymore suspence so this is going to be it for a while ..(A short while…I'm adding in Faramir YAY!) I'm adding in Extended FOTR and TTT scenes. 

Chapter 40-Trouble with Friends

Sam slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was a warm haze. She blinked sleepily several times before noting the raven head of hair beside her hand and torso. She leaned up a bit and saw Frodo kneeling, asleep beside her bed. 

His arms were underneath his head and by the circles under his eyes he had not slept in a long while. In his sleep he looked dreamily content. One of his hands held tight to her own.

Sam smiled, but she felt weak herself. For a moment she tried to remember what had happened. Part of her just wanted to drift off back into a deep slumber with Frodo by her side. 

Sam shut her eyes remembering Saruman and the knife. So much blood, oh, so much blood.

Instead, though, she lifted her hand out of Frodo's and trailed her fingertip along the outline of his face. She started up near his hair, then down his cheek bone, then onto his feathery soft lips. As her fingers brushed the silky skin he stirred and opened his blue eyes.

" Good morning sweetness," Sam whispered. Frodo smiled and lifted his head. He looked relieved and happy beyond reason. 

" Your awake," he whispered. 

" Of course, silly. What, did you think I was still asleep?" Sam joked. Even her voice sounded frail. 

Frodo looked over the site he thought he would never see again. Sam lying before him and smiling despite how pale she was from loss of blood. He took her hand and made circles on his with his thumb it still was slightly cold. Frodo wanted to cry, this was all his fault. 

" I thought you were going to die," his whispered. He leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly with his own. Never had he been as gentle as he was being now. He pulled as and held his hand to the side of her face. " I love you," 

" I love you too," she paused. Frodo watched with difficulty as she tried to swallow. He remembered the words that Diamond had told Pippin to tell himself. 

~~~~***~~~

Frodo sat beside Sam's bed waiting for her to stir. Diamond just walked out of the room and was met by Pippin. Diamond looked sorrowfully at Pippin then spoke to him quietly. Pippin looked shocked and hurt for a moment before turning into the room and walking to Frodo. 

" Frodo?" Pippin said quietly. Frodo tore his eyes from Sam to look up at his cousin. " This is going to be hard to hear…" he started. 

" Then can you save it for later? I'm waiting for Sam to awake," Frodo replied, looking back to her. 

" Frodo, please. Listen, I was speaking to Diamond and…" Pippin paused looking at Frodo who wouldn't take his eyes from Sam. " Things aren't looking too good. Diamond doesn't think she'll make the night," Pippin told him. 

" What does it matter what Diamond thinks? Sam will make it." Frodo replied. It was just as Pippin feared. Frodo was in some amount of denial. 

" Frodo, please. Be realistic," Pippin paused knowing this was going to hurt him as well as Frodo. " Sam is most likely going to die,"

"How can you say that?!" Frodo turned, anger burning in his eyes and snapped back at him. "After all I've been through with her, you think that I'm just going to give up on her?!" Frodo, who was now on his feet, yelled at Pippin, Merry appeared in the doorway. 

" Frodo," Merry began, seeing the slightly frightened look on Pippin's face. 

" Don't you start in," Frodo barked at Merry. 

" That's the end of it Frodo! Accept it! She's going to die!" Merry yelled back at Frodo. Merry remembered how he felt back at the Pellennor fields with Theoden. 

Pippin looked in shock at the two of them. Both had their fists clenched tight and looked as if they were going to kill the other. 

" What would you know about it?" Frodo said in unsettlingly calm voice. It ran chills up Pippin's spine. "Do you know what it's like to think you've lost the woman you love? Then when you find you have to watch her slip through your fingers," Frodo said this time a little louder and closer to a shout. Pippin realized Frodo was drawing dangerously close to touching Merry's nerve. 

" Yes, cousin. I am right now," Merry contorted harshly. Pippin saw a flicker of shock behind Frodo's furious eyes. " And by how careless you've been with her, I'm surprised she didn't die months ago! You've taken her to hell and back with you Frodo! Why couldn't you just leave her be?" Merry yelled. 

" Merry!" Pippin said shocked. Frodo looked like a knife had just been driven into his heart. 

" You're right," he said and all anger faded from his face. " This is my fault, I've brought this upon her," Frodo turned and looked with sad shock upon Sam. Merry suddenly deeply regretted his harsh words, but pride getting the better of him, he stormed out of the room. 

There was the sharp crack of the front door being slammed as Frodo knelt back down beside Sam's bed. He caressed her hand fondly. 

" I'm sorry, I yelled at you Pippin." Frodo muttered thickly. He turned back to the Took who stood stunned, rooted to the spot. As Frodo said his apology Pippin's face softened. " It's just I'm scared, Pippin. I've never been more scared in my life,"

" It's all right Frodo." He thought for a moment before adding. " It really isn't your fault, Merry is almost as upset and scared about this as you are," 

" I had no idea he felt that way about Sam, I would've done something, kept it more secretive." 

" There's nothing you could've changed. Merry would only hate you for keeping someone like Sam a secret. All he's ever wanted was for the two of you to be happy," Pippin left with a weak attempt at a smile. 

~~~***~~~

Frodo had fallen asleep not long after beside Sam like that. It just occurred to him that he had no idea where Merry was or Pippin either. But Sam was all right, so everything was going to be okay. 

" Frodo?" Sam asked, shutting her eyes. 

" Yes, love?" Frodo replied. 

"Why am I so dizzy?" she said squeezing his hand tightly. Frodo took a deep breath and looked at her with tender concern. 

" I almost lost you, Sam. When you were stabbed, you lost so much blood…the healer didn't think you were going to make it," Sam's eyes opened wide. 

" Frodo, I thought you would remember what you told me," Sam told him. Frodo gave her a questioning look. " Two ways you have forgotten." She swallowed again. " I told you in Rivendell I wouldn't lie to you ever again, remember?" 

"Yes," Frodo said arching an eyebrow

" I told you I was going to marry you. I'm not going to lie again, so your stuck with me," she teased. Frodo smiled. " And you also told me to trust you and I did. Then after I got stabbed you told me to trust you again, I will never stop trusting you. I love you," 

Pippin strode in the room, he looked like he was going to say something to Frodo about what happened earlier but he was cut off.

"Why, hello Mr. Peregrin. I haven't seen you in a while," Sam said weakly. Pippin looked at her in shock, then he looked to Frodo who smiled. 

" I told you so," Frodo said quietly with a smile. 

" Good morning then, Sam!" Pippin said, but not with his usual Tookish charm. He seemed worried though, the smile on his face seemed more relieved. Diamond came bustling into the room, she looked shocked at Sam who merely smiled politely. Diamond regained her attention and went to Sam with a smile. 

Diamond gently laid her hand against Sam's brow again. She grew worried again.

" Hello, Sam," she said quietly. She thought for few moments about what she was going to say. " Though I'm almost positive that you will get better, I fear it will get worse before that." Diamond said slowly. 

"What do you mean?" Frodo interrupted. 

"Well, she is still feverish. If she is to live I'm going to have to give her a special medicine that can act as a sleeping draught," Diamond continued. 

"And…?" Sam pressed harder waiting anxiously for what the 'worse' was. 

" And, when one is feverish and is under that draught they tend to have well, sleeping fits," 

" What do you mean sleeping fits?" Frodo pressed her, not really liking the idea of this draught. 

" Well, violent nightmares." Diamond finished. She paused waiting for them to react. " If you do not, I cannot assure your survival through this Sam," she added quietly. Sam looked up at Frodo. Her present nightmares were bad enough, but violent ones. 

" I guess I have no choice," she said after a few moments. 

" You're sure Sam?" Frodo asked. He was worried; Sam had so much terror to relive. This was not going to be easy for her. Sam nodded. 

Diamond left the room to get the draught. She came back and handed a small bottle to Frodo. "For good luck," she said to him. 

Frodo pushed the bottle to her lips and tilted it back. Sam immediately felt the effects. Frodo brushed her lips with her own as she fell into slumber.


	41. Chapter 41 I'm here Pippin and Diamo...

A/N: Sorry about the wait- and the length. 

Chapter 41- I'm here—Pippin and Diamond

About a half hour later Frodo still knelt next to Sam's bed, not daring to leave her side even for a moment. Frodo was beginning to think Diamond was wrong when Sam began to shiver uncontrollably. 

"No, no, no…" she repeated over and over. Frodo grabbed her hand. She turned her head into her pillow and yelled something inaudible. Frodo slowly stood up and still clutching her hand crawled on top of the covers. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hoping that would bring her some form of comfort. 

Only a few moments later she had stopped murmuring and calmed down. Her breathing settled a little as he stroked the side of her face gently. He sighed, perhaps this wouldn't be too hard after all. 

The door creaked open to reveal The Gaffer. He looked scared and shocked, yet happy and joyful all at once. He had just found out when he came to Bag-end that Sam was still alive. 

The Gaffer was mildly shocked to see Frodo lying in bed at that moment with Sam. The Gaffer only had to give Frodo a warning look to know that if he tried anything he'd be a dead hobbit. Of course, under any other circumstances or any other being was found by the Gaffer in the bed with Samantha- They probably already be dead. 

" Good evening, lad." He said stiffly to Frodo. Frodo gave him a weak smile and let his arms fall slightly looser around Sam. The Gaffer's expression softened a little. "Oh, my little girl," he muttered to himself looking at Sam. 

"She's grown," Frodo told him, not really correcting The Gaffer, but merely stating a fact. 

"Yes, I think you helped her along with that, Mr. Frodo- but she'll always be my little girl." The gaffer said sitting on the corner of her bed, " She loves you Mr. Frodo, she's always been so fond of you. No thanks to her mother, god rest her soul, she truly believed she'd never deserve you."

" Sorry, Gaffer, but you needn't call me Mr. Frodo anymore, I'm soon going to be your son-in-law." He paused thinking about what the Gaffer said. " And Ms. Bell has passed? I don't think Sam knows…" Frodo told him sorrowfully. 

" Yes, lad, I hadn't gotten the chance to tell her, she passed less then a year after you left us," The Gaffer told him. Frodo sighed and stroked the side of Sam's face. 

Sam's brow wrinkled with some form of discomfort. It softened again, and he figured she was probably dreaming. He wished he could wake her and hold her to take away the pain- but she needed to gain that strength. 

" Excuse me, sirs?" Diamond stood in the hallway. "I ask that you leave the patient to rest for a while." 

" Come on, lad." The Gaffer said to Frodo when he hesitated. Frodo reluctantly got up and began to walk slowly out of the room. Sam gave an audible gasp. "Erhm..Maybe you should stay…" The gaffer said to Frodo, hearing Sam. 

" Not yet…Come get some rest Mr. Frodo. Then you can come back." Diamond said. She ushered them out of the room and blew out a few of the candles and the light in Sam's room dimmed lightly so that she could get some rest. 

Once outside the room Diamond excused herself for a breath of fresh air just outside Bag-End. Frodo sat down in a chair he had found in the house and fell asleep no sooner then his head hit the back of thechair. 

~*~

Diamond sat down on the front step of Bag-end. She sighed and looked around. She truthfully didn't know it Sam would make it, something inside her told her that she would though. 

" Thinking?" said a voice behind her. Diamond looked up and saw the impish face of Peregrin Took looking down at her. 

"Yes." She replied. " And getting a bit of air," she added looking up at him. Pippin took out a Pipe and sat down next to her. He lit it and began to smoke it looking in deep thought. "You seem to be doing the same," she said to him. He smiled and nodded.

" You remember when I threw mud in your hair?" Pippin asked thoughtfully. 

"Yes," Diamond giggled. "You were the worst Took in the world and I hated you for it, no matter how cute you were." She said. Pippin laughed and put on a false pout. 

" Was I that bad?" 

"Yes." She laughed again. She sighed and looked down the road. "You and that Mr. Merry. Always teasing me getting me mad…" Diamond said. " I hope he comes back alright…" 

" As do I…Is she going to make it, Diamond?" He said in a serious tone. 

" I think so, Pippin. She should be already dead. Something in her won't give up. It's keeping her alive." She said, baffled by it. 

" Yep- its called love." Pippin said matter-of-factly. Diamond smiled weakly. 

Suddenly they heard something that made Pippin's blood curdle. Sam was screaming from inside Bag-end. 

" No! Gollum! No!! FRODO!?!!"

A/N: That's only half. Since I received several death threats I decided to post. Because they were death threats- I decided to be evil and leave you with that. Hehe. That was partially dedicated to a reviewer- Sammy Took- who loves her Pippin. 


	42. Chapter 42 Wrong

This Chapter is in Dedication to a AIM user whose birthday is on 4/27. Happy Birthday Amwise Gamgee. ;) you know who you are. 

Sorry about the wait. Here's some revolutions and stuff for you. I;m thinking two more chapters till the wedding….

Chapter 41- Wrong

Frodo, who was sitting staring into the fire dimly aware of anything around him thought was broke abruptly by Sam's fierce call. He was already in her doorway just as Pippin and Diamond entered. He opened the door and ran to her side.

She was in a cold sweat and breathing rapidly. Frodo took her hand and set one hand upon her forehead. She was feverish. Frodo , without even glancing back to Diamond and Pippin in the doorway slid into bed with her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

"Shh, I'm here. No one will get you, Sam. I promise, Gollum is gone. I'm here." Sam turned and in her sleep began to beg and plead to Frodo. 

"Please don't leave me like you left me before. I'm sorry if I never deserved you please don't leave me, please, please, please…" she begged into his white linen shirt. Frodo felt ashamed that this was the way she thought, and he was horrified to hear her beg him so. " Don't let that nasty Gollum touch me again…please…Don't leave me again…don't let him touch me" she begged. Pippin and Diamond stood wide-eyed and shocked in the door. He looked at them for a moment, ashamed. With even more shame and self-hatred he saw the Gaffer standing just behind them. He couldn't read the look on the Gaffers face but he tried to ignore what ever it was and turned back to Sam. He set his hand gently to the back of Sam's head and pulled her closer to him. He whispered sweetly into her ear. 

"Shh…Sam, I'm sorry I left you. I never wanted to…I'm here Sam. I'm not going anywhere. I promise…" 

Sam calmed a bit and hugged Frodo's body tightly to her, like a frighten child would a close friend. He stroked the top of her head thinking about what she had said

_Don't let him touch me again…_

The words made Frodo want to wretch. Gandalf was right. Everyone had their part to play in the scheme of things. No other way could the quest have gone. But Merry was wrong. If Sam hadn't gone through these things Gollum would have killed Frodo and claimed the ring for his own. 

Diamond watched him soothe her with his calm words. She knew it was best for them to leave them alone for a bit. So she led the other two away, even though they didn't need much persuasion. 

Frodo lay there stroking her head for about an hour before she cracked open her eyes. She starred at him with a frightened look in her eyes. Frodo tried to smile, but it came a bit forced. He stroked the side of her cheek and kissed her brow. 

Sam cuddled in close to him looking mildly shocked. He sighed and stroked the back of her head. He smiled and set his chin on her head and she curled up in the curve of his body, her face buried deep in his chest. 

" I love you Frodo," she said quietly. 

" I love you too, Samantha, dearest." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

" I want to marry you Frodo…" she said quietly. "I've never cared this much about anyone or anything. I'm so frightened you won't want me." 

" Shush that kind of talk, Sam. I love you more deeply then anything I've known. I don't want anything in the world besides you. We will get married, I promise you." Frodo told her firmly. 

" When?" she said. Frodo couldn't see her face but her voice was lit with hope and love. 

" As soon as the party field is presentable and worthy enough for the best bride in the world. Everything will be ready by that time." 

"What should we name our first child?" Sam asked. 

" You're getting a bit ahead of yourself don't you think?" Frodo grinned. Sam laughed weakly. 

" Maybe." She sighed. " I love you," 

" I love you too," he repeated again. She said it very often now, and if it weren't the greatest words to his ears he'd ever heard he's grow tired of it. But not those words. Not from Samantha. 

" Did you ever think we weren't going to make it on Mount Doom? Did you ever loose all hope?" Sam asked. 

" Why do you ask so many questions Sam? That is something I thought you would not want to bring up…" he said, mildly shocked at her words. 

" I'm scared, I don't want to go back to sleep." She whimpered softly. After all his journey- all the torment, all the suffering, all the pain- he'd never thought he'd be so pleased to have someone looking to him for comfort or looking to him to relieve their worries with their meek words, especially not from Sam. Sam was always the one holding him like he was a frightened babe. This was true love that he shared with her. 

"It's okay, Sam-lass. I'm here for you. I will always be here, for you. Nothing can take me from you now…" There was a sharp pain in his shoulder and he winced, then felt sick with guilt by his words…

~~*~~

" It's been three days since she first woke and you and Merry…fought. I'm beginning to get worried about him." Pippin told Frodo as he sat in the now clean Bag-end. Everything was properly restored in the Shire and seeds were being planted. 

"I know, I hope he's alright… Sam doesn't really know either…She hasn't gotten out of bed yet." Frodo told him, his blue eyes shifting to the window where the sun was changing the sky a deep orange at the horizon as it began to set. 

"Aye," Pippin said pressing his pipe to his lips in thought. "Can you hand me some of that Old Toby there on the dresser?" Pippin asked, wanting to refill his Pipe. As Frodo reached over to pick up some Pipe weed, a sharp violent pain hit his shoulder. He withdrew his hand suddenly rubbing his shoulder and wincing. 

"Frodo?" Pippin said very alarmed getting to his feet. 

"It's nothing cousin…" Frodo said still rubbing. Pippin looked like he was going to question Frodo further but Diamond stood in the Hallway. Pippin looked at her and looked at her for a moment like he couldn't see anything else.

" Mr. Baggins?" she said softly looking at Frodo. Frodo looked at her feeling anxious to what she would say, but she just stepped aside and walked next to Pippin to reveal Sam standing in the doorway.

She smiled and slowly took a step forward, looking pleased with her strength. Frodo looked overjoyed as she walked forward and collapsed into his arms. He held her tightly. 

Sam laughed and smiled, something he thought she wouldn't do anymore. She looked up into his blue eyes and kissed him, her soft lips meeting his slightly firmer ones. 

Pippin cheered loudly. Frodo couldn't help laughing at Pippin; he was such an idiot. But even Pippin was silenced when Diamond interlaced her fingers with his hand. 

They all turned when they heard the clearing of a throat. Frodo broke away and looked up at Meriadoc Brandybuck….


	43. Chapter 43 The Wedding

An: I apologize for the long wait. I dedicate this chapter to two girls who started Iming me to get this one up, 

Here's to you two: Merry and Pippin – You know who you are. ^_~

Chapter 43- The Wedding

The Gaffer slowly made his way into the deepest rooms of Bag Shot Row. He entered and looked at her, his precious daughter. Diamond was fixing her hair up good for her as she sat, gowned in complete white and looking like an angel. 

He cleared his throat and Diamond turned around. Samantha just looked into the mirror reflection smiling at her father. Diamond knew they wanted to be alone so she quickly left shut the door behind her. 

Sam looked up at her father from where she sat at the vanity, and looking at his beautiful daughter he felt tears mounting in his eyes. He cleared his throat and hid it as well as he could. 

" So, ah... this is the one, eh? You sure you love him?" He said, and his voice was hoarse. Sam's lip quivered and she stood up and embraced her father. 

" Yes daddy, with all my heart. But I'll always be your little girl." She sniffled. 

" Your damn right, you will be. And I won't give you away to just anyone ye know. This Mr. Frodo here has to be someone real special...If he so much as hurts you, even a little- That Baggins will be as good as dead, I don't care if he's my employer or not." He said looking fierce, but the tear that rolled down his cheek gave his softness away. Sam smile at him. 

" Walk me down the aisle daddy?" she whispered softly. The Gaffer smiled and offered his arm. 

~*~

Frodo paced back in a tent on the party field. He had his finest suit on and felt like a nervous reck. Merry and Pippin stood by laughing, and he threw them some nasty looks. For lack of ability to make a decision both of the pair became his best 'men'. 

He looked out to the party field, half of it was filled with hobbits, the other half was filled with the most obscure range of creatures imaginable. There was Gimli the dwarf and Legolas, traveling from Fangorn. Some of the Kings guard had accompanied the king and the queen to this party and sat just in the middle. 

Mayor Whitfoot stood at the altar, clad in a fine suit. Aragorn stood just behind him, as he was going to lay the blessings of Gondor upon the newly wed couple. Frodo slipped on his coat and walked out to the altar, Merry and Pippin following close behind. He stood nervously looking down over the crowd of hobbits, ranging from Lobella Sackville-Baggins to Sam's little sister and family. Just about the entire Shire turned up for the event. 

A slow melodic wedding march picked up on Frodo's leaf shaped ears. He turned and saw several elven harpists and flutists playing the most beautiful tune he'd ever have heard. Merry leaned over to Pippin,

"When did they come?" Merry whispered. Frodo smiled hearing them and saw near the back Elrond of Rivendell standing with Elladan and Elrohir, amoung several other elves, but not Bilbo. 

Before Frodo had time to dwell on his thoughts a slow bridal march picked up. Everyone stood in the audience, and Frodo looked around for Sam. Frodo looked up a hill to see a White Rider standing atop it. He smiled, suddenly reassured by the site of the White Wizard. Marigold walked down the aisle in a pretty lavender flower girl dress, dropping all sorts of flower pedals, hand picked from Sam's gardens. Then came Arwen, and Diamond shielding a small figure clad in white. 

Frodo suddenly felt light headed as he saw the veil that concealed the face of Samantha Gamgee came into view. She looked beautiful, more beautiful then he'd ever seen her. The Gaffer led her by the arm as any father would, about to give his daughter away. 

Before Frodo could make another intelligent thought, Sam stood before him. He lifted her veil and looked into her beautiful green eyes. 

Sam smiled gently at him, gazing into his sapphire blue eyes. All weakness was gone from her body from the sickness, and it was no longer a threat. She took his hands in hers, no longer worried of her worth or their love lasting. Somehow that was all in the past, they had come to far to come back now. The Mayor told Frodo to make his vows, as it were, Sam would not make vows for that was how it was in the Shire. The Bride's were never required to make vows. 

"Lathron ben ned eryn, glamor uin galan ir govannem. An uir aewath linnathar a chervess olthad nîn : he bada min nadhras galen a parth lothen. Trevódiel orath drestennin, broniannem lennath dhuir a charnath arnediad. A Elleth ivorcheneb, dartho, ú-aníron cuinad ereb. Avo awartho nin, annathon le chên, a mar mhilui. Gweston le, meleth ú-thinnatha a harthad edlothiatha adwain. Avo doltho mhorn, melethril nîn." he said slowly. "I love you, Samantha. That will never change." It was slightly short, and the large percentage of the hobbits stood baffled to what it could possibly mean for none of them knew a scrape of Elvish.

Legolas smiled, as did Arwen and Aragorn. Gimli muttered something under his breath to Legolas about there never being any dwarvish vows made at weddings. Mayor Whitfoot fumbled for a moment, the elvish poetry taking him by surprise. 

".. The Rings?" he said after a moment of silence. Frodo withdrew from his dark brown vest pocket a silver band and slipped it onto the same finger her engagement ring was on; right ring finger. 

Sam removed from her pocket the same silver band and lifted his right hand to slip the ring on, but to her horror for lack of planning; his Ring finger was gone. It wasn't that she forgot; how could she- but in the hustle they had both forgotten that his wedding band was to go on the one finger he lacked. Frodo froze, as did the entire party of guests in the pews. 

Sam suddenly looked resolute. She tugged the wedding ring off her own hand (to Frodo's horror) and pulled it on her left. Frodo looked slightly confused as she took his left hand at set the ring on his ring finger there. 

Several of the guests looked at the couple like they were loony, but the ones that knew them just smiled, amused. 

"I wear it on the same one you do, my love." she whispered. Frodo felt like he was walking on air. The Mayor cleared his throat, now officially conducting the strangest wedding he had ever even been to. 

"Do you Samantha Gamgee, take Frodo Baggins to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do." she said, voice quivering from emotion. 

"And do you, Frodo Baggins, Take Samantha Gamgee to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death do you part?"

_Till death do you part...._

The Words froze in Frodo's mind for a moment, but the words came from his mouth. 

"I do.. with all my heart I do..."

"Well then…" Mayor whitfoot said. "I guess you can kiss her then." He said smiling at Frodo. All unpleasant thoughts fled from Frodo's mind and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. 

Cheers erupted from the audience. Frodo pulled back from their kiss, which somehow felt as good as the first one on the banks of Amon Hen. Sam looked at him and smiled broadly. 

"I just married a Baggins," She says to Frodo, her arms securely around his waist, she couldn't see nor hear nothing other then Frodo. 

"My dear hobbit, you are a Baggins." Frodo says, brushing his nose against hers. He brushed his hand along her tanned cheek which was slightly pink. A tear slipped between his fingers, he looked back into her eyes. 

"Sam?" he asked uncertainly. 

"Perhaps now I can come inside for tea…" she says. He grins at her then takes the sides of her cheeks which were damp from tears of Joy, and kisses her again. 

"Of course my wife… Samantha Baggins…" he says never feeling happier, he could hear the sounds of hooves and wings flapping. Looking up he saw doves and clear blue skies behind them.

Looking over, at the end of the pews stood Gandalf. 

"ar nai aistalë Eldar ar Atani ar ilyë Léralieron hilya le! Eleni sílar antalyannar." Aragorn said softly. 

"Sam…" Frodo said looking over at the crowd of friends they had come to know over the years. "I think we've reached the end of our journey." 

"No, Mr. Frodo. I think we're starting a new one…" she says smiling at him and taking his hand as the confetti and rice began to fly.

A/N: weelll what'd you think of after over a year? Good? Bad? Hate me? Love me? Tell em what you think and review!


	44. Chapter 44 Into the West

Chapter 44 – Into the West

Frodo rubbed his shoulder gently. He'd finally finished his tale. The Redbook was complete.

He'd lead a happy life with Sam, they had thirteen kids; Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin and Tolman. Elanor was probably most like Sam, but Goldilocks wasn't far behind. Merry and Pippin were twins that proved to be just as troublesome as the hobbits they were named for. They were all beautiful, healthy, and now old enough to take care of themselves.

"Frodo?" A warm voice called to him from the kitchen. Sam walked into the room, holding a pan and wash rag. She just smiled, and despite some wrinkles and lines that came with age, Frodo deemed her to be lovelier than any elf maiden he'd ever seen.

"Yes love?" he said quietly.

"Is something the matter? You've been awfully quiet lately…" Frodo stood up and held her tightly in his arms.

"My shoulder is hurting… that is all…" He told her, kissing her forehead softly. She gently gripped his shirt, careful not to hurt him worse. Her green eyes searched his blue ones. Finding no lie, she smiled, crows-feet scrunching with her beautiful smile.

"I've finished the book…" He said, brightening.

"Oh yes?" Samantha said, smiling excitedly. She walked over and picked it up gently. He came to her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck gently as her eyes examined the cover carefully.

"There and Back Again by Bilbo Baggins… And the Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins…" She said, a small sadness in her voice. "Our journey… I won't regret it because it brought us together… Changed who we were…"

Frodo picked up her hand and kissed the top of it softly.

"Sam… I think we must leave again… The elves have offered us a special opportunity to go…."

"Leave?" Sam said, uncertainly. She turned to him with eyes round. "We… What about Bag End… the Shire…We're getting old Frodo…"

" I know, my dear… I understand." He said quietly. He didn't want to pull her away from this life she so desired. He looked away, shoulder feeling a stabbing pain of hope leaving his body.

"You won't be whole until we go… will you?" She spoke to his surprise. He just looked back at her.

"Sam…"

"No… my mind is made up then. We're going… I will follow you to the ends of Middle Earth… And beyond the Sea…" Her voice wasn't dramatic as she said it, almost like she was talking about going out to fetch some vegetables from the garden. Then she looked up again at him.

Frodo embraced his wife tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

~*~

Merry and Pippin had come to see them off. Merry had long since reconciled his affections for Sam and married. He had his own sons, as well as Pippin. They each in turn embraced, then turned for the next inevitable event.

Gandalf met them, setting his hands on both their shoulders. Galadriel and Elrond were their, as well as Bilbo. The last Ring bearers of Middle Earth.

"You caught a good one Frodo! Make no mistake that Samantha was a perfect match!" Bilbo laughed freely, causing Sam and Frodo to both smile proudly.

"Come on Sam," Frodo took her hand.

Together they walked onto the boat and sailed into the west.


End file.
